The Drama Never Ends
by xxocluvurxx
Summary: Marissa is now twentyfour and living in New York. She hasn't seen Ryan or Seth in about three years because she's keeping a huge secret. Mostly Ryan and Marissa with a little Seth Summer. I already have 43 chapters written so I will be updating often.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marissa sat holding the bottle of vodka like it was her only friend in the world. She was in a daydream thinking back to what her life may have been if only... Sunddnely she hears a scream coming from the other room it startled her so much that she dropped her bottle. "SHIT" she screamed. She ran back to he room and there lay her sweet little boy crying. "What's the matter honey?" she said. "Mommy it hurts so much." "Where does it hurt?" He pointed to a spot on his stomach and she touched it and he screamed with pain. She frantically picked him up and ran out to the car and put him in. She started the car and she put it in drive and with a squeal from the tires she peeled out of the driveway. She called the hospital and told them that she thought her son may have apendicitis and that she would need a bed for him at the entrance. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched her little boy scream in agony. "Hold on honey we will be there soon everything will be fine." she said. She really didnt know if it was true. In her mind she kept thinking what if she lost him. She started crying even harder when she thought about that. The five minute car ride to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. When they pulled up there was a bed waiting and she picked him up and put him onto it and they rushed him into the hospital. Her mind was racing while she ran after them and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about if he died. When they finally got him into the E.R. a doctor asked her to go to the waiting room and fill out some paper work and she looked at him like he had just slapped her. "You want me to leave my son?" she asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. The doctor looked at her sympathetically and after a few seconds said "We can't do anything for him until you have filled out the paperwork ma'm I know it's hard but you have to do it." Marissa sighed and looked at the helpless little boy and said "Mommy will be right back okay." " Okay" he said then she quietly left the room. The nurse was outside the door and said "Right this way ma'm." she led Marissa into the waiting room and she walked up the front desk to get the papers as Marissa sat down in a chair. Her hands were shaking and tears were still steadily rolling down her cheeks. The nurse sat down beside her and said "Well you look in no shape to be writing anything so I will just ask you the questions and I will writed down the answers." "Thanks," said Marissa wondering why everyone was being so nice to her. In fact, this worried her even more. Marissa was thinking about stuff and she didn't even here the nurses first question. "Ma'm are you okay?"she said with a worried look on her face. "Huh, yeah I'm fine. What was your question again?" Marissa said.  
Nurse- What's his full name?  
Marissa- Parker James Cooper.  
Nurse- Date of birth?  
Marissa- July 15,2010  
Nurse- Your name?   
Marissa- Marissa Cooper.  
Nurse- Father's name?  
Marissa looked as if someone had just dropped a bomb she was racking her brain to think of what to say.  
Marissa- If it's okay I would rather not disclose that information.  
Nurse- That's fine ma'm.   
They continued for about 10 minutes with the questions and Marissa just wanted to scream her baby boy was in there in so much pain and agony and she could'nt even be there to hold his hand. "Well I think we are about done here you can go back in to see him now." the nurse said. Marissa stood up wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back to where he was. He was asleep and the doctors said they would be taking him into surgery in about 30 minutes. Marissa just sat next to him holding his hand until the doctors came in to get him. She woke him up and said that they were gonna take him and make him all better and she kissed his forhead and whispered into his ear "I love you forever and always." "I love you forever and always too mommy." he said. While they rolled him into the O.R. Marissa just stood there like her whole life had just been ripped from her arms. She walked into the waiting room and found Vouge magazine laying on the side table and she picked it up and started flipping through the pages. She couldn't even concentrate on the magazine. She got up and walked up to the nurses station and said "My son is in surgery and I was wondering if I left you my cell number could you call me when the doctor comes out I was going to take a walk." "Sure ma'm just leave your name and the number and I will call if he comes out." "Thanks a lot," she said writing down the name and number. She gave it to the nurse went out the doors and started walking. She really had no idea where she was going she just knew that sitting in the waiting room wasn't working. It was a warm April night and the sky was lit up from the nightlife. Marissa walked for about 10 minutes when she came across a park that she took Parker to a lot. She sat down on the bench and looked into the distance at the playground equipment that Parker and her played on and memories overcame her like an ocean tide. She broke down crying and she felt like she could just die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan was sitting alone in the pool house staring down at the floor. All the memories came to him at once. Memories of all the good and bad times they all shared. All the memories seemed to go back to one person, Marissa. He realized at that moment how much he really missed her. His thoughts were interupted by the door opening, "Hey kid, you ready to eat?" Sandy said with a concerned look on his face. "Hey you okay?" "Yeah... Uhm I guess I'ts just a little weird to be back in here." Ryan said with a half-hearted smile on his face.

He got up and looked around and decided that was just what he needed to put the past behind him and move on with his life. Ryan walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was waiting for him. He sat down and put a steak and some macaroni and cheese on his plate. He looked up at Kirsten and asked "You didn't cook this did you?" She laughed and said with a smile, "Yes and you will never guess what I put in the macaroni and cheese." Ryan just looked up at her and laughed. Everyone had a big smile on their faces thankful that Ryan was okay with putting the past behind him.

Seth looked up at him and said, "So dude, when's the wedding?" Ryan looked at him with a sad look in his eyes "July" he tried to hide that he wasnt really that excited about it. "Mom you didn't really cook this macaroni and cheese did you?" Seth said looking at the macaroni and cheese on his plate. "No Seth I didn't cook the macaroni and cheese." she said with a hurt look on her face. After dinner Ryan stood up and helped Kirsten with the dishes and then walked into Seth's old room where he was sitting on the bed.

Ryan: Hey man how ya doing?  
Seth: Good, ya know just kind of been really busy all the time.  
Ryan: Yeah, me too.  
Seth: So how are you really?  
Ryan: Well, I don't really know just weird ya know.  
Seth: So, why didn't Christie come with you?  
Ryan: She said she had no desire to meet anyone who wasn't really family and she would rather sit at home than meet the people who raised that weird friend of mine.  
Seth: What she said that to you? What did I ever do to her?  
Ryan: Yeah, she's been a real bitch ever since I proposed. You didn't do anything to her she said that you were overly sarcastic and weird. I didn't want to say this in front of your parents but I think I'm gonna break it off tonight.  
Seth: Really?   
Ryan: Yeah I mean I think that I was just trying to get over Marissa and proposed to her just to prove to myself that I can get over her but I really don't think I can. I wonder what she's doing right now.

I will update as long as I keep getting reviews. If you have anything that you think needs to be changed just let me know. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth smiled as he pulled into the driveway of his beautiful six bedroom house. He walked in and threw the keys on the nightstand by the door. His two beautiful twin girls, Alexis and Adriana 3, ran up to him screaming DADDY. He picked them both up and kissed each one on the cheek and walked up to Summer and said "Hey mommy. How are you? I brought you some food home." as he kissed her on the lips. "Thanks honey, that was really thoughtful of you." He put the girls down and said "Go brush your teeth and hair and climb into bed and daddy will read you a story." "Okay" they said running to the bathroom.

"Where's my little boy?" Seth asked Summer adoringly. "He's in the crib he just fell asleep so please please don't wake him up." she said. Seth walked into the nursery and looked at his 4 month old baby Adam he ran his fingers over his head full of black hair. Seth walked out and almost ran into Summer who was coming out of the girls room. "They are ready for their story daddy. I think I'm gonna go eat I haven't ate but I fed the girls," she said.

Seth walked into the girls room and sat down in the chair between their beds. "What story would you like me to tell you?" he asked with an adoring smile on his face. "How about the new comic book you just wrote," Alexis said with a big smile on her face. "Okay I'll just run into the living room and get it." he said as walking out the door. He went out and grabbed the comic and went back into the room where the girls were already fast asleep. Seth walked over to their beds and kissed their forheads turned out the lights and walked out.

Seth walked over to Summer and ran his fingers down her back and started kissing her neck. "Baby don't do that I need to eat," she said with a pleasurable smile on her face. She sat down at the table with her plate and started eating.  
Seth: So I found out some interesting news today.  
Summer: What's that?  
Seth: Well, first of all I found out that Christie doesn't like me because I'm overly sarcastic and really weird. She also said that she didn't want to meet my parents because we weren't Ryan's real family and because of the reasons I told you before.  
Summer: Well, she's a frieking bitch.  
Seth: Yeah, I know I didn't even do anything to her and I met the girl like once in my life and she says shit like that. You know when I first saw her I said wow Ryan is a lucky guy that is one hott piece of ass.  
Summer slapped Seth upside the head laughing.   
Seth: Ryan also told me that he was thinking of breaking it off.   
Summer: Hell yeah, GO CHINO!  
Seth: That's what I'm saying.   
Summer finished her dinner as they made small talk. "I think it's about time to go to bed. What do you think?" Seth said with a seductive smile. "I think that would be great Mr. Cohen." They walked into the bedroom and soon just fell asleep.

Well there is chapter 3. Please read and review. Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read a reviewed. To everyone who was wondering Parker has apendicitis which means he had to get his apenidx taken out.

Chapter 4

Marissa sat on the park bench and for some reason the night sky calmed her down a lot. She layed down on the bench and drifted off to sleep. She woke up about 15 minutes later to someone shaking her and saying, "Ma'am are you okay?" She sat up and said "Yeah I'm fine I must have just fallen asleep." She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring look."Oh my god! Marissa Cooper?" he said. "Uhm.. Yeah, Do I know you?" she said with a really confused look on her face. "It's me, Luke." he said sitting down beside her. "Oh my god! What are you doing in New York?" she said hugging him. He pulled away from the hug and said, "I live here now. I moved here from Portland a few years ago.

Marissa: Wow, that's awesome! I haven't seen you since Seth and Summ's wedding.  
Luke: Yeah, I know. So whats going on, why are you sleeping on a park bench? Are you homeless or something?  
Marissa: (laughing) No nothing like that. SHIT! I totally forgot!  
She grabbed her phone out of her purse and flipped it open to make sure the hospital didn't call.  
Luke: What did you forget? Are you on drugs Marissa?  
Marissa: Are you crazy NO! I just forgot that the hospital is going to call.  
Luke: Why would the hospital call? Are you sick?  
Marissa: No, my son is in surgery and I couldn't handle sittin in the waiting room so I asked the nurse to call me when the doctor came out.  
Luke: So, you and Chino have a son?  
Marissa: No, uhm he's uhm just my son.  
Luke: Oh, I'm sorry.. I just figured that you and him were still together. So, are you married or dating anyone?  
Marissa: Nope, I'm just a single mother.  
Luke: Wow, I never pictured you as a single anything. I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded.  
Marissa: It's okay. I never really pictured myself single either. I just don't have time to date with a two year old and no family to help me out.  
Luke: You don't have any friends around here that could help you out while you go out?   
Marissa: No, not really all my friends are too busy going out themselves to babysit. Plus, I wouldn't trust them with my own life much less my own child's life.  
Luke: (laughing) Well, that sucks. What about his father? Is he around does he come and see him?   
Marissa: Uhm, he doesn't know anything about his father and his father doesn't know about him. That's the way I like it.  
Luke: Why is that?  
Marissa: I really don't want to talk about it.   
Luke: Ok.. Well, I would really like to meet him. What's his name?  
Marissa: His name is Parker James. You want to hang with me until the hospital calls? I really don't want to be alone right now.   
Luke: Of course, I would love to hang with you ya know catch up. Hey, there is a little coffe shop right down the street. It will keep you up at the least. You want to go?  
Marissa: Sure, why not?

The chapters will get longer later on in the story. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I combined chapter five and six so it would be longer.

Chapter 5  
Summer was fast asleep next to Seth when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the clock and it said 1:00 A.M. She quickly grabbed the phone without looking at the caller i.d. so it wouldn't wake up Seth or any of the children. "Hello" she snapped very angry at someone calling so late.

Marissa: Hey Summ! Sorry if I woke you can you talk?  
Summer: Oh hey Coop sure I can talk I thought it was one of my agents or something calling I was about to go off!  
Marissa: So what's up?  
Summer: Hold on I have to go to the living room so I won't wake up Seth.   
Marissa: Okay.  
Summer walks into the living room and sat down onto her black leather couch.  
Summer: What are you doing up so late Coop?  
Marissa: Well, actually I am sitting in a coffe shop with Luke.  
Summer: LUKE! What's he doing in New York?  
Summer could hear Luke in the background saying tell her I said hi!   
Marissa: He says hi.. He lives here now he moved here from Portland a few years ago.  
Summer: Tell him I say hey! So where did ya'll find each other?  
Marissa: Well, I fell asleep on a park bench and Luke walked by and woke me up.  
Summer: Why the hell were you sleeping on a park bench?  
Marissa: Well, actually that was kind of the reason I was calling. I-  
Summer: Did you lose your apartment?  
Marissa: No, if you wouldn't have interupted me then I could've told you what was going on.  
Summer: Sorry, I'll shutup!  
Marissa: Okay well Parker is in the hospital with apendicitis and they are doing surgery on him and I couldn't handle sitting in the waiting room anymore so I went for a walk. I guess I just kind of passed out on the bench.  
Summer: Oh my god is he going to be okay?  
Marissa: I think so but I don't know for sure.. But, I was calling you to see if you could book a flight for tommorrow to come down here and help me watch Parker. I've missed work for like a week and I can't miss any more work because I'm scared I'll get fired and really lose my apartment.  
Summer: Of course, I'll tell Seth that he'll have to watch the kids and I'll tell him I have a photo shoot.  
Marissa: Great! It will be so good to see you!  
Summer: Well, it's my pleasure it will be good to see Parker and you too. Hey I have some big big news that I absolutely have to tell you!  
Marissa: Oh gossip! I can't wait! Tell me!  
Summer: Well, you kn-  
Adam crying in the background.   
Summer: Sorry Coop, I have to go Adam is crying and he's still on the tit! So Seth can't do anything about it..  
Marissa: (laughing) Okay Summ. I can't wait to see you! Love you  
Summer: Love you too bye!

Summer gets up and Seth was standing in the hall staring at her.

Seth: Who was that, and why do you love them?  
Summer: That was Coop she was just checking up on us.  
Seth: Oh, how's she doing?  
Summer: Seth do you not hear the baby crying?  
Seth: Yeah, so.  
Summer: I have to go feed him I can't sit here chatting it up with you!   
Seth: Fine. Love you goodnight.  
Summer: Hey don't go to sleep 'cause when he goes back to sleep I can talk to you!  
Seth: Okay I'll go watch some t.v.  
Summer : If you wake up the girls it's your ass!  
She walked into the room and picked Adam up feeling his bottom to feel if his diaper was dirty. It wasn't so she put him next to her breast and he started sucking.  
Summer: You're a hungry baby aren't you? Yeah guess what! Uncle Ryan's not gonna marry that wench Christie! Isn't that great? Mommy loves you so much.

She sits there humming to him rocking him back and forth until he stopped sucking and fell asleep. She put him back into his crib kissed him on his head and went into the living room where Seth was watching Golden Girls.  
Summer: (laughing) You're watching Golden Girls?  
Seth: Yeah, you and Anna loved it and I was just gonna see what all the fuss was about!  
Summer: Okay whatev!  
Seth: So how is she?   
Summer: She's good. Guess who she ran into today.  
Seth: Captain Oats?  
Summer: WHAT! Is Captain Oats missing?  
Seth: No but you told me to guess.  
Summer: Oh, well, it was Luke.   
Seth: Wow, I heard he moved to New York but what are the chances of them running into one another?  
Summer: Yeah, I know! It's crazy!  
Seth: Hmm maybe they will hook up and get married!   
Summer: Ewww! No way Cohen! What the hell's wrong with you?   
Seth: I didn't say it would be cool I just said maybe it was kind of like a what if kind of thing.  
Summer: God, I hope not!  
Seth: Me too. Hey what are you doing tomorrow?  
Summer: Well, I have a photo shoot in New York so I have to fly there for a couple of days and you will have to watch the kids.  
Seth: How am I supposed to feed Adam?  
Summer: I have a pump jackass! I'll just pump enough to get you through the week. I'll just freeze some so it won't go bad.  
Seth: BUT I WANT TO GO TO NEW YORK TOO!  
He sat there with this pouty face with his arms crossed.  
Summer: I am not taking you Alexis, Adriana, and Adam with me.  
Seth: They can stay at my parents or at your dad's while we are away.  
Summer: No way!  
Seth: Why not? They are the grandparents they can handle them.  
Summer: Come on Seth I was gonna spend some time with Coop.  
Seth: All the more reason I should be able to go I haven't seen her since the wedding and I need to see my little Coop.  
Summer: What the hell are you talking about?  
Seth: Marissa I miss her. Ohhh I have an idea how about if I ask Ryan to come along. It will be good for him he's feeling a little bit down too I think he misses Coop too.   
Summer: I don't know I'll ask Coop.  
Seth: Okay well, I'm wiped you call her and I'll just go to bed.  
Seth leans over to kiss her.  
Seth: Goodnight, love you bunches baby.  
Summer: Love you too goodnight.  
Seth walks into the room and Summer picked up the phone and dialed Marissa's number.  
Marissa: Hey Summ.  
Summer: Hey I have bad news!  
Marissa: What?  
Summer: Well, Seth wants to come along and bring Ryan. I can't seem to talk to him out of it!  
Marissa: What they can't come!  
Summer: Don't you think it's time to come clean to them? Coop it's been two years eventually they're gonna find out.  
Marissa: No way!   
Summer: Ryan is feeling a little down Seth thinks he misses you! I think it would be good for you to see them.  
Marissa: Really, he misses me?  
Summer: Probably and you miss them don't you and I could tell them about Parker on the way over.  
Marissa: I guess it isn't going to hurt. What about Ryan's fiance?  
Summer: That's the gossip I had to tell you! She's a big bitch and he's going to break off the engagement.  
Marissa felt this rush of excitement come over her.  
Marissa: Really? Oh my god!  
Summer: So I'll call Ryan right now and see if he wants to go and get online to book the tickets.  
Marissa: Okay, I'll call you in the morning.  
Summer: Okay love you bye.  
Marissa: Bye.

Marissa sat there thinking about what Summer had said to her while Luke rambled on and on about himself and his travels. Marissa decided to call Summer back and tell her that she would call Ryan herself.

Marissa: Hey I'm going to call Summer back for a minute.  
Luke: Okay that's cool.  
Marissa picks her phone up and dials Summer's number.   
Summer: Hey Coop I just talked to you like 5 minutes ago why you calling again? Did you miss me already that's sooo sweet!  
Marissa: No I just wanted to see if you had called Ryan yet.  
Summer: Nope I was just about to before you called.  
Marissa: Well, I was just thinking I should probably call him myself the invitation would mean way more to him if it was from me.  
Summer: Yeah, you're probably right since you haven't called him in like 2 years so yea the invitation would mean more to him coming from you.  
Marissa: You have been married to Cohen way to long!  
Summer: What do you mean?   
Marissa: You we should call you Lil' Mrs. Sarcasm!  
Summer: Shutup Coop!  
Marissa: Okay well, I'm gonna call Ryan.  
Summer: Call me back when you find out if he wants to go.  
Marissa: Okay I will bye.

Please read and review. Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I combined chapters seven and eight on this one. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Your reviews make my day.

Ryan was laying on the bed in the pool house thinking about what happened with Christie. Ryan decided to stay over at the Cohen's because he told Christie to get out and he didn't want to be there while she did. He really did care for Christie but he couldn't get past the way she treated him and talked about his family. He never cared for her the way he did about Marissa. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Marissa, so he couldn't go to sleep. He decided to get up and watch a little t.v. When he got up his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but he decided to pick it up anyway.

Ryan: Hello?  
Girl: Hey Ryan?  
Ryan: Yea, who's this?  
Girl: It's Marissa.  
Ryan almost dropped the phone when she said that silence came over the phone for what seemed like an eternity.  
Ryan: H-H-Hey.  
Marissa: Hey um are you okay?  
Ryan: Yea, I'm just stunned. I haven't talked to you in like 2 years.  
Marissa: Yeah, I'm really sorry I promise I'll explain everything to you later but right now I just wanted to ask you a question.  
Ryan: Okay shoot.   
Marissa: Well, I invited Summer to come to New York and visit me and Seth sort of just invited himself so I thought it would be nice if you came also. It could be just like the old days we can sightsee and all kinds of stuff.  
Ryan: Yeah sounds teriffic.  
Marissa: Are you being sarcastic?  
Ryan: No, I'm not Seth.  
Marissa: Just making sure because now Summer is being sarcastic and I was just making sure that you weren't.  
Ryan: (laughing) No I really think it would be great.  
Marissa: Well, hey that's my other line and I think it's my mom so I'll call you back tommorrow.  
Ryan: Okay uhmm okay bye.  
Marissa: Bye.

Ryan hung up the phone astonished at what he just heard. "Marissa Cooper just called me after 2 years and invited me to New York," he said to himself as he turned on the t.v. The hugest smile came to his face he was genuinely happy for the first time in 2 years. He turned the t.v. off and layed on the bed and fell into a deep deep sleep.

"Hello" Marissa said as she answered the call.  
Nurse: Marissa Cooper?  
Marissa: Yes.  
Nurse: The doctor just came in and said that the surgery went fine and Parker is in recovery. You might as well go on home because you won't be able to see him in the morning.  
Marissa: Okay. Thank you.

Marissa had tears of joy running down her face that her baby was okay.  
Luke: Marissa are you okay?  
Marissa: I'm fine I'm just relieved the nurse just called and said that Parker was fine and the surgery went well.  
Luke: That's teriffic. Are you going to go to the hospital?   
Marissa: No, they said I wouldn't be able to see him until the morning. Thanks for sitting with me Luke but I think that I'm going to go home and hit the sack.  
Luke: Okay well I'll give you my number and you can call me when Summer, Seth, and Ryan arrive and we can all hang.  
Marissa: Yeah of course!

Luke gave her his number and he walked out of the shop and Marissa picked up her phone and called Summer.  
Summer: What did he say?   
Marissa: He said that it would be great.  
Summer: Good, I'll book the tickets.  
Marissa: I have really good news!  
Summer: What?  
Marissa: The nurse just called and said that Parker was okay and the surgery went well.  
Summer: Oh my god Coop that's teriffic.  
Marissa: Yeah, I'm gonna call you in the morning I'm going to go home and sleep for a long long long time.  
Summer: Okay well I'll talk to you tommorrow. Bye

Marissa hung up the phone and walked back to her apartment and threw out all the alcohol bottles in her house. Her life was finally turning around, or so she thought. She fell into a deep sleep.  
Summer booked the tickets for the next day at 1:00. Then she went to bed.

Please read a review. Thanks a million guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy my story so far. Umm I think I may be going out of town for a few days but I will update as soon as I get back. I really hope that when I get back people will still be interested in reading it. Neways here's chapter 7 please read and review. Thanks guys!

Chapter 7

Seth woke up at 7 before anyone else woke up. He walked into the babies room and made sure that he wasn't awake and he wasn't so Seth went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and started making breakfast. He made pancakes and sausage and O.J.

He went to the girls room and yelled "Girls get up your breakfast is getting cold. Be sure to make your beds you know how pissed your mom gets when you don't make your beds." "Okay daddy" they said getting out of bed and made their beds and went into the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table," he said kissing them both on the head. "Don't start I'm gonna go ask your mom if she wants some breakfast."

Seth walked back to the bedroom and saw Summer sleeping like an angel. He crept over to the side of the bed then sat right on her back. Summer stirred and said "Cohen this better mean you have breakfast ready or your dead!" He laughed and said "Get up pancakes and sausage are on the table and the girls are waiting for you." "Okay I'll be there in a few minutes. Did the girls make their bed's?" she said. "Yes dear" he said in his most sarcastic voice.Summer got out of the bed kissed Seth and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Summer: Good morning girls.  
She walked into the dining room and kissed them on the cheeks.  
Alexis: Good morning mommy.  
Adriana: Good morning!  
Summer: So I talked to Marissa last night and she said that it was fine if we all came and she called Ryan and he said that he would love to go. After breakfast you need to call your parents to see if they can watch the kids because I want to leave my dad and stepmonster as a last resort. Girls you need to clean your room when you get done with breakfast.

Girls: Okay mom.  
Seth: What time's the flight?  
Summer: One you need to call Chino and tell him what time the flight is and see if he broke up with the B-I-T-C-H!  
Seth: Okay. Well, after breakfast you need to pump your little breasts off so I'll pack the kids and us.  
Adam cries.  
Summer: Well, duty calls.  
Seth: I'm done. I'll go.  
Summer: What if he's hungry?  
Seth: You just fed him an hour ago honey. I'm sure he just wants a little daddy time before the big trip.  
Alexis: I want a little daddy time!  
Adriana: Me too!  
Summer: Me too!  
Seth: Look who's the ladies man! Okay, Lexi and Ana after daddy and son time it will be daddy and daughter time after you clean your room.  
Girls:Okay.  
Summer: What about me?  
Seth: Well, you'll get your daddy time too baby, but first you have to pump it up or out whatever.  
Seth winks and walks into the nursery.  
Seth: Hey son.

He picks him up and changes his diaper and put his clothes on and went into the living room with him. The girls were already in their rooms and Summer was in the bedroom pumping. Seth sat Adam in the playpen and picked up his phone and called his parents.  
Sandy: Hello?   
Seth: Hey paps how's it going?  
Sandy: Oh hey Seth it's going pretty good I guess. Your mom, Ryan, and I were about to sit down to breakfast.  
Seth: Ryan's there?  
Sandy: Yeah, he wanted to stay here last night so he did.  
Seth: Oh, well I was calling to ask if you could watch the kids for a couple of days?  
Sandy: Sure, where are you going?  
Seth: Well, Ryan, Summer, and I are all going up to New York. Summer has a photo shoot and we are going to go up there to see Marissa.  
Sandy: Yeah, just bring the kids over before you leave and we'll watch them.  
Seth: Great, I really appreciate it.   
Sandy: Oh no problem.  
Seth: Can I talk to Ryan?  
Sandy: Sure.  
He hands the phone to Ryan.  
Ryan: Hey man.  
Seth: Wow you sound like your in a good mood could it have to do with Marissa calling you?  
Ryan: I don't know maybe or maybe it's the fact that I broke it off with Christie last night and she packed all her crap and left this morning.  
Seth: Way to go man!  
Ryan: Yeah. So, what time's the flight?  
Seth: It's at 1 I was thinking we could all meet at the parents casa I'm going to drop off the kid's and then mom can drive us to the airport.  
Ryan: Sounds good! Did you really just kind of invite yourself along?  
Seth: Well, yeah Ryan it's what I do! I'm a tag along.  
Ryan: Well, thanks for suggesting that I come along and the timing is really good because I took some vacation time the other day.  
Seth: Well, it was fate dude. Go home gather your stuff and go back to la casa de Cohen.   
Ryan: Okay, I'll see you later. Bye.  
Seth: See ya.

He hangs up the phone and went to pick Adam up and takes him into Summer and his bedroom.  
Summer: Hey did you call Ryan?  
Seth: Yeah we are going to meet him at my parents house and we are going to get my mom or dad to take us to the airport.  
Summer: Okay well, you need to pack. So put Adam in his rolley chair and put him in here with me and I'll watch him.  
Seth: Okay.  
Walks out into Adam's room and puts him into his chair and rolls him into the room. He walks out again and goes into the girls room where they were cleaning.  
Seth: You are doing a great job. It's clean enough we need to get ya'll ready.  
Alexis: Where are we going?  
Seth: Your going to grandma and grandpas house for a few days.  
Adriana: Why?  
Seth: We are going to New York to see our friend Marissa.  
Alexis: When will you be back?  
Seth: I don't know really in a few days I guess.  
The girls start crying.  
Seth: Why are you crying?   
Girls: We don't want you to go.  
Seth: Awww come here.

They come over there and he picks them up and sits down on the bed with them on his lap.  
Seth: Ya'll are going to have a great time. You remember when ya'll stayed the night over there and grandma took you all kinds of places?  
Girls: Yeah.  
Seth: Well, think how many places you'll get to go if you stay there more than one night.  
The girls cheer up and get out of his lap.  
Adriana: Well, what are we waiting for let's go!  
Seth: We gotta get ya'll dressed and packed. Go pick out the clothes you want to wear, then go ask your mom if you can wear it.  
They go to the drawers and pick out some clothes then go to the bedroom to ask Summer if they can wear it. Meanwhile, Seth puts a weeks worth of clothes into the suitcases just to make sure that they have enough clothes. Then, he packs a bunch of their movies and their stuffed animals.  
Seth: Girls go get your teeth brushed and bring me your brushes so I can fix your hair so that I can pack them.  
Summer: I'm getting them dressed.  
Seth: Okay, well after ya'll get dressed.  
Girls: Okay daddy.  
Seth goes into the room and starts packing for himself.  
Seth: Do you really want me to pack for you or do you want to do that yourself?   
Summer: I'll do it myself. Bring me the girls suitcases and I'll check what you packed them to make sure it matches and isn't hideous.   
Seth: Are you implying that I have bad taste Summer?  
Summer: (giggling) Yeah, actually just do it then go pack Adam's stuff.  
Seth get's everyone but Summer packed and after Summer finished she got dressed and packed and they all left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ryan left the Cohen's and drove in his black BMW convertible to his four bedroom home about 5 miles down the road. The traffic was typical for a Thursday at 8:00 in the morning. He pulled into his driveway with a smile on his face when he noticed that Christie's car wasn't there. He really didn't feel up to a huge confrontation with her.

He walked in and felt a wonderful feeling, for the first time in three years he was truly happy. He was surprised to find that the house wasn't a wreck like he suspected. He couldn't wait until they got to New York so that he could see his one true love.

He went and took a shower, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He went to the bedroom and packed all his stuff and headed out the door. It was 10:30 when he got finished getting ready and he decided to go into town and get Marissa a little surprise. He locked up the house and went to town. He stopped at a flower shop and went into the store.

Clerk: Good morning sir. Can I help you with something?  
Ryan: Yeah, give me a dozen of your best red roses and a vase that will fit them all.   
Clerk: Okay.  
He walked and found the best (most expensive might I add) red roses and a beautiful red vase that matched perfectly.  
Ryan: That's perfect! She's going to love them.   
Clerk: Are these for your wife or girlfriend?  
Ryan: Neither, actually an ex of mine and I haven't seen her in almost three years.   
Clerk: Wow, that's really nice of you to get a boquet of roses for an ex. Your total come up to one hundred fifteen even.  
Ryan pulls out his credit card and hands it to the man.  
Clerk: Do you want these delivered?  
Ryan: No, she lives in New York and we are flying in today and going to see her.  
Clerk: Well, I hope she likes them, you have a nice day.  
The clerk hands Ryan his card back.  
Ryan: Thank you and you have a nice day too.

Ryan drove to the Cohen's and walked in the door into the kitchen and sat down the flowers on the bar. Alexis and Adriana run up to him, screaming "Uncle Ryan Uncle Ryan." Ryan picked them both up and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.  
Ryan: How are you?   
Girls: We're fine. Are you going to New York to see Marissa too?   
Ryan: Yes, girls I surely am.  
He walks over to Kirsten, who was holding Adam, kissed her on the cheek and picked Adam up.  
Ryan: Hey there buddy! You're getting so big!  
He kissed him on the forhead and gave him to Seth.  
Ryan: Well, there's my favorite sister-in-law. How are you?

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Summer looked at Seth tottally stunned. He pulled away from her and went to Sandy and shook his hand and went to Seth and shook his hand also. Everyone just sat there and stared at him wondering if he got abducted by aliens and was replaced by someone who showed affection.  
Ryan: What's everyone staring at?  
Everyone: Oh, nothing.  
Seth: It's about time to go.

Everyone loaded into the Range Rover to see them off. They drive to the airport in silence except for the radio playing some CD that Kirsten put in. They get through airport security everyone hugs and kisses the kids and they pick up their tickets and board the plane.

Thanks for all the reviews. I love them. There was chapter 8 and soon they will be in New York. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 since I posted this so early then I will post again tonight if I get some reviews. Thanks again to everyone who reads it and reviews. I love all your reviews and if you have any suggestions to make it better just let me know okay. Ryan and Marissa will be together in a few posts.

Chapter 9

Marissa woke up and thought to herself, "Ryan's coming I better get ready soon so I will look amazing." She got out of the bed and looked at the clock and it said 10:45. She picked up her phone and called Summer.  
Summer: Hey Coop.  
Marissa: Hey are ya'll still coming? What time's your flight? When do you arrive?   
Summer: Slow down Coop it is 8:45 in the morning I just can't keep up. Our flight's at 1. I didn't think to ask what time we arrive but we can catch a cab from there to your house.  
Marissa: Okay, well I have to go see Parker but I will definately be home when you get here and we can all sit and talk about it. Don't forget to tell them about Parker, but don't tell them everything. I want to explain that part to Ryan myself.  
Summer: Okay. I hope he doesn't freak out and start yelling on the plane and they think he's hijacking it though.  
Marissa: Do you really think he will be that pissed?   
Summer: Duh, Coop!  
Marissa: I hope he doesn't freak out and like want to go straight back to Newport without giving me the chance to explain.  
Summer: We leave no soldier behind Coop remember that's why we are like the Marines!  
Marissa: (laughing) You have definately been with Cohen for to long.  
Summer: Yeah I know and he's going to rub off on me for the rest of our lives too.  
Marissa: Oh god! No Summ!  
Summer: Haha your so funny! I have to go though I'm right in the middle of pumping.  
Marissa: Overshare but okay I'll talk to you later. I can't wait until ya'll come call me after you land okay?  
Summer: Okay bye.

Marissa hangs up the phone and goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and threw some shorts and a t-shirt on. She decided to wait to get all dressed up when she gets home from the hospital. She started crying because for the first time in a long time she felt like her life was coming together. She was thinking about her and Ryan getting back together and getting married and moving back to Newport with her family. The secret she's carried for almost three years was finally going to be revealed. She had mixed emotions about that though. She felt relieved that she could finally tell him about it but she also felt sad because she knew how angry and upset he was going to be. She drives to the coffee shop that was just down the road and grabbed a latte and then went to the hospital.

Marissa: Yes, I was wondering if I could find out a room number to my son's room.  
Nurse: What's his name?  
Marissa: Parker Cooper.  
Nurse: 315.  
Marissa: Thanks.  
Marissa walks to the elevator and goes up to the third floor and goes into the room. Parker was asleep so Marissa took this oppurtunity to talk to his doctor. His doctor was a young guy probably in his late 20's early 30's. Marissa thought to herself, "This guy is too cute to be a doctor."

Doctor: Ms. Cooper?  
Marissa: Yes, how is he?  
Doctor: He's fine. He should be able to go home in a couple of days we just want to make sure he's going to be okay.  
Marissa: I'm so relieved thank you doctor for taking such good care of my son.  
Doctor: It's all in a day's work Ms. Cooper all in a days work.  
Marissa: Yeah, I guess so.  
Doctor: So, Ms. Cooper what are you doing tonight?  
Marissa smiled a very uncomfortable smile. She did not want this guy to ask her out because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He kept trying to put his hands on her and she kept back away from him.  
Marissa: I have some friends from back home visiting and we are probably going to go sight-seeing.  
Doctor: Oh.  
Marissa: I really should go see Parker.  
Doctor: Okay.  
Marissa shook his hand and they both said their courtesy nice to meet you's and Marissa walked into the room where her son was.  
Marissa: Hey honey, your up.  
Parker: Mommy!  
He sat up and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Marissa: How are you feeling?  
Parker: It hurts a little.  
Marissa looked at him it was surprising how much he looked like her, except he had lighter brown hair. He was the most beautiful child she had ever seen.  
Marissa: Guess what.  
Parker: What?  
Marissa: Summer's coming to visit you.  
Parker: Yay! When?  
Marissa: Later on today.  
Marissa turned the t.v. to cartoons and they sat and watched cartoons until two.  
Marissa: I have to go home and get ready and wait for Summer to come. We will be back later. I love you.  
Parker: Please don't go mommy. I don't like it here.   
Marissa: I'm sorry honey. Just try to get some sleep okay and I promise I will be back right after I get ready.  
Parker: Okay, I'll see you later.

She kissed him on the head and walked out of the room. She drove home and got into the shower straightened her hair and picked out the best dress she had. It took her like an hour and a half to get ready because she had to look absolutely perfect. She decided to drive back to the hospital until Summer called and said that they were on their way.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey here is chapter 10. Tommorrow I will post but that will be the last post until Friday because I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle. As soon as I get back Friday though I will definately post. Thanks for your reviews.

Chapter 10

Ryan, Seth, and Summer are sitting on the plane and Ryan was freaking out because he was extremely afraid of heights. Summer decided that this was the perfect time to tell him because he was so distracted because he was scared that he couldn't freak out more than he was already.

Summer: So, I was told to inform you guys the reason we are really going to New York.  
Seth: We know you have a photo shoot.  
Summer: No. I couldn't tell you what we were really coming down here for.  
Ryan: What the hell are you talking about.  
Summer: Well, Marissa's son is in the hospital he had to have surgery last night.  
Ryan & Seth: SON!  
Their eyes seemed to be bulging out of their heads.   
Summer: Yes, his name is Parker and he's two.  
Ryan: Why didn't she tell us?  
Summer: She was embarresed because she doesn't know who the father is.  
Ryan: Is he mine?  
Summer: Maybe.  
Ryan: WHAT AND SHE KEPT IT FROM ME!  
Summer: Ryan please stop yelling everyone's staring.  
Ryan: I can't believe this. How could she do this to me? I may have a son I don't even know? Now, I understand why she didn't call for almost three years. She got with me at the wedding said we were going to be together and she was going to move back as soon as she finished college and she just cheated on me and never called to say "Hey you have a son!"   
Summer: She didn't cheat on you Ryan.  
Ryan: What the hell do you mean she didn't cheat on me you said that she didn't know who the father was.  
Summer: Marissa will explain everything. You have to give her a chance to explain everything before you start yelling at her.  
Ryan: Whatever!

They sit on the plane in silence. Ryan couldn't take his mind off of what Summer had just told him. A million thoughts ran through his mind wondering if he was the father wondering what he looked like. He was so mad at Marissa that he felt an urge to punch something.

Ryan: Thanks for telling me Summer.

Summer: Well, she wanted to tell you in person but I figured it would be better if I told you.

Ryan: Yeah, it's better that I know.

Seth: Are you okay?

Ryan: Yeah. I'll be okay.

Seth: Are you sure man.

Ryan: Yeah I'm just a little freaked right now.

Seth: It's completely understandable.

Ryan just stayed quiet. There was no way Seth knew even a portion of what he is going through. Ryan was feeling nervous, excited, and angry all in one. He was nervous about the flight and seeing Marissa again. He was excited because he was going to see her and because he may be a father. He was angry because he may have a child that he knew nothing about and didn't even get a chance to be in it's life. He still loved Marissa though that was one of the main reasons that he was so mad. Not exactley mad at her but mad at himself for not hating her. He had loved her ever since the moment he laid eyes on her. He loved her even though they had been apart all these years. He always pictured them getting married one day and having kids. He wondered if she still loved him as much as he loved her.

With Christie he really didn't love her that much. She was always drunk and yelling. The only person who he ever got to talk to about his problems were his parents, Seth, and his maid. She was really good to talk to. He told her everything she knew about Marissa and his and Christie's problems. Then there was Anna he told Anna more than he ever told anyone. She was his best friend and he was hers. They talked about everything from Marissa to their hopes and dreams. He really needed to talk to Anna right now talk to her about how he is feeling but you aren't allowed to use phones on the plane. Plus he won't talk to Seth about it because and he doesn't want Seth to get mad that he won't talk to him but he will talk to Anna.

He really loved Seth but he wasn't easy to talk to. He was always interupting or thinking about himself. Even though he has changed a lot since they were teenagers and he's not so self absorbed he still can't seem to tell him how he's feeling. It's really hard for him to open up to people especially to guys. He still doesn't feel comfortable talking to Sandy about his feelings and Sandy has been like a father to him since he was sixteen. He's always felt more comfortable talking about his feeling to women like Kirsten or Anna. He really loves talking to Kirsten when he's upset because she's so full of life. He's never met someone quite like her she's a great mother, kick ass business woman, wonderful wife, and still has time to talk to him about his problems and never judges and always gives great advice. Kirsten was more of a mother to him than his mom ever was and he really loved her for that.

Seth: Hey Ryan do you want to talk about it? I mean you look like you are in deep thought. Talk to me about it okay.

Seth broke Ryan's train of thought and he only heard the okay part of what he said.

Ryan: Huh?

Seth: I said, do you want to talk about it?

Before Ryan could answer the pilot came over the speaker and said that they were about to land. Ryan never thought he'd be so happy to hear that they were in New York. He's always hated New York it just was to big for his liking. What he hated more than New York though was talking about his feelings to guys. He grabbed the arm rest nervously when the plane started shaking from the turbulence. He hated turbulence more than talking to guys about his feelings and New York put together. He thought about it and he decided he hated a lot of things. Was it normal for someone to hate so many things? He pondered this for a few moments then the plane started shaking again.

Summer: Hey Ry. You okay?

Ryan: Summer please don't call me Ry. I hate it when you do that.

Summer: Yeah I know. Why do you think I do it? Now back to my original line of questioning. Are you okay?

Ryan: Yeah I'm good. I hate flying.

Summer: Yeah you and heights don't do well. I'd calm you down but the only way I know how is too gross to do.

Ryan: Summer can we please not walk down memory lane while we are ten thousand feet in the air.

Summer: Yeah sure. Why don't you let up on the arm rest before you break your fingers.

Ryan let up on the arm rest a little and closed his eyes really tightly.

The plane landed and they got off.

Summer: Are you guys excited?

Seth: Oh yeah! It's great.

Summer: Don't be sarcastic honey.

Seth: Awww Summer did you just call me honey that's soo cute.

He leaned over to her and started kissing her while she was laughing. Ryan just stood there and watched hoping he didn't throw up. He still hasn't got over his dizziness from the flight and now Seth and Summer have to start being so cutsey. It was enough to make a guy throw up his breakfast. It was a good breakfast he didn't want to lose it so he cleared his throat loudly and made Summer and Seth turned around and looked at him.

Summer: Sorry Atwood.

Seth: Yeah sorry man.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags off of the conveyer. He hated them being all cutesy then apologizing about it. He wished they would just stop doing it or stop apologizing. He definately needed to talk to Anna. Anna wasn't going to be doing anything cutesy. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the oh so familiar number. Anna answered the phone after a few rings.

Anna: Hello.

Ryan: Anna!

Anna: Ry! God, it's so good to hear from you I haven't talked to you since last week.

Ryan: Yeah, I know.

Anna: Ryan where are you?

Ryan: I'm at the airport in New York.

Anna: Why?

Ryan: Well, Marissa called yesterday and asked me to come to New York.

Anna: Really? You haven't talked to her in like two years.

Ryan: Yeah I know. It was weird.

Anna: Well, are you excited?

Ryan: I guess.

Anna: What do you mean you guess? This is like your dream come true.

Ryan: Well there's some stuff that I would love to explain to you but not right now. I did something you are never going to believe though!

Anna: What?

Ryan: I dumped Christie.

Anna: WHAT? That's my dream come true!

Ryan: Believe me mine too.

Anna: So do you feel free and liberated?

Ryan: Well, yeah I guess I sort of do.

Anna: That's great Ry. I'm really proud of you,

Ryan: When are you coming to visit?

Anna: I don't know when I'll have time. I have a lot of work.

Ryan: ANNA!

Anna: You know I hate it when you do the pouty voice.

Ryan: I know why do you think I'm doing it.

Seth and Summer are standing there staring at him.

Summer: When did he become all cutesy?

Seth: He's like that with Anna.

Summer: It's weird. I don't like it. Tell him to punch someone please. I mean this morning with the hugs and kisses and everything and now with the cutesy voices. He doesn't even do cutesy voices with the kids.

Seth: Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wish he'd punch someone too. As long as it's not me I have sensitive skin. I bruise like a peach.

Summer: Awww I know your so sensitive.

Summer leans up to capture his lips in a kiss.

Ryan just rolled his eyes watching them again.

Ryan: God they're being cutesy again. I think I'm really gonna puke.

Anna: Who's being cutesy.

Ryan: Seth and Summer.

Anna: Hey leave them alone I love that they're cutesy it means they love each other.

Ryan: Can't they like love each other less?

Anna: No way.

Ryan: Well, we gotta get out of here and hail a cab. So I will talk to you later.

Anna: Yeah. I love you sweetie pie.

Ryan: Awww Anna never call me sweetie pie again. I love you too though.

Anna: Okay bye.

Ryan: Bye.

Ryan hung up the phone and they all walked outside together and hailed a cab.


	11. Chapter 11

I know everyone is wondering about Anna and Ryan and they will be explained later. I can tell you that they are definately not dating. I mean it's totally R/M forever. So here's chapter 11 I hope you like it. I'm going to my aunts today and will be back Friday. I will totally post again Friday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Read and review. Thanks

Chapter 11

Marissa was sitting with Parker at the hospital. Parker was watching Dora The Explorer repeating all the spanish words. He thought he was so smart because he thought he knew all there was to know about spanish because he watched Dora. It was kind of cute when he would try to pronounce it because he still kind of talked in baby talk. Marissa's phone rang and she picked it up.

Marissa: Hello?  
Man: Hello Marissa Cooper? This is Mr. Richards.  
Marissa: Oh, hey what's going on?  
Mr.Richards: I was wondering if you could come into work a.s.a.p.  
Marissa: Uhm, no I really can't Mr. Richards.You see m-  
Mr. Richards: Well, if you don't come into work you're fired.  
Marissa: But, my son is in the hospital and I have some friends coming in so that they can watch him while I go to work.  
Mr. Richards: Well, that won't be necessary because you're fired you've missed all week and when I really need you, you cant come in.  
Marissa: That's not fair. My son is in the hospital.   
Mr. Richards: Life's not fair Ms. Cooper.

He hung up the phone before Marissa could say anything else. Marissa threw her head down and felt like she was going to cry. It wasn't a good job at all it was just a department store, but it paid her rent and utilites.  
Parker: What's the matter mommy?  
Marissa: Nothing honey.  
Parker: Why do you look so sad.  
Marissa: I'm fine don't worry.  
He looked satisfied with this answer and went back to watching the t.v. Marissa's phone rang again and she saw that it was Summer she got really excited because she knew that they were on their way.

Marissa: Hey! Are ya'll on your way yet?  
Summer: Yeah.  
Marissa: Okay, I'm at the hospital right now but I will be there in like five minutes.  
Summer: We'll be there in about 15 to 20 minutes.   
Marissa: Okay well, did you tell them?  
Summer: Yeah.   
Marissa: Was he really pissed?  
Summer: Yeah. We can talk about this when we get there okay?  
Marissa: Okay. Bye.  
Marissa hung up the phone and stood up and kissed Parker on the head.   
Marissa: Honey, I have to go now Summer is on her way to the house.  
Parker: Can she come see me tonight?  
Marissa: Of course she can.  
Parker: Good, cause I miss her bunches!  
Marissa smiled at him widely and kissed his forehead again. She noticed he had a little fever.  
Marissa: Are you feeling okay honey?   
Marissa: Yeah, I feel okay.  
Marissa: Okay well I love you. Summer and I will be by here later on this evening.  
Parker: Okay I love you bunches and bunches!  
Marissa: I love you bunches and bunches too hun.

Marissa walked out of the room and she decided to go to the nurses station to tell them that he had a fever.  
Nurse: Can I help you ma'am?   
Marissa: Yes, my son in 315 just had surgery and he's running a little bit of a fever I was wondering if someone could check his temperature and make sure he's okay.  
Nurse: Of course.  
Marissa: Thanks, bye.  
Nurse: Goodbye.  
Marissa walks out of the hospital. It was a very sunny day and a warm breeze blew across her face. She walked out to the full parking lot and climed into her Cadillac Escalade that her father bought her for graduation. She started the car and drove to her apartment complex. It was a nice place in a good neighborhood. Her parents helped her out with the rent and stuff when she needed it so that she could keep a good roof over Parker's head.

She walked into the door and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. She walked into her apartment and went straight to the bathroom where she reapplied her makeup and brushed her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked absolutely perfect. She went to sit down on the couch right as she sat down the doorbell rang. She got that sick feeling you get when your really really excited in her stomach when she heard that. She walked over to the door gave herself one more check in the mirror next to the door and opened it. Marissa felt tears running down her cheeks, she tried to stop them because she knew it was ruining her makeup but she just couldn't help it he looked so good. He hadn't changed at all except that he was a little taller. "He's so gorgeous" she thought to herself. She noticed that she was just standing there staring and finally said, "Hey guys!"

Summer: Hey Coop. I've missed you so much!  
Summer walked in and gave her a reassuring smile and a huge hug. Next, Seth walked in and gave her a wave.  
Seth: Hey Marissa. How are you? You look teriffic except that your makeup is running down your face! I didn't know you missed me so much!  
Marissa went in and gave him a hug. Marissa noticed that Seth hadn't changed a bit he still wore his hair the same way he always did and he still wore those clothes that made him Seth. Finally, in walked Ryan.  
Ryan: Hey, these are for you.  
He handed her the flowers. He tried to give her a small smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Marissa: Thanks they are beautiful. That was really thoughtful of you.  
Ryan gave her a smile and then looked down at his shoes. He was overcome with the old feelings he felt for her all those years. She looked phenomonal even more so with the makeup running down her face.  
Summer: Earth to Ryan and Marissa. You guys okay?  
Ryan and Marissa looked at Marissa and Seth with embarrased looks on their faces.  
Seth: I thought we lost ya'll for a minute.

Ryan and Marissa walked into the living room both thinking about the old days. Seeing each other brought back a lot of old feelings and memories and they both felt the urge to kiss each other but they resisted.  
Summer: Hey Coop, can me and Cohen burrow your car to go pick up some food we are starved all we had was a bag of peanuts on the plane.  
Marissa: Sure, the keys are over there on the table.  
Summer: Okay ya'll hungry?  
Marissa: Yeah, I haven't ate anything all day.  
Ryan: Yeah, I'm hungry too.  
Seth and Summer got off the couch and walked over to the door. Summer picked up the keys and they looked back at them. They looked so happy. It was the first time in a while that she saw either of them happy.   
Seth: Bye guys we'll be back in a few.  
They walked out of the apartment.  
Ryan: So you want to explain some things to me?   
Marissa: Uhm, yeah if you want to talk about it.  
Ryan: How could I not want to talk about it?

Marissa stared down at the floor as tears came rolling down her cheeks.   
Marissa: Okay. Sit down if you'd like.  
Ryan: Actually I'd like to stand. So, I may or may not have a son and you never called me to I don't know tell me!  
Marissa: Yes, I know you must be really pissed at me.  
Ryan: Marissa, pissed doesn't even explain it try infuriated.  
The tears were now streaming down her face she hasn't talked about this with anyone but Summer and her parents.   
Marissa: I'm really sorry. I did call you when I found out but Christie was with you and I figured you had moved on so I thought it would be better for you if I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your chances of starting your life over because of a child who may not be yours. I know you. You would've took the chance that it was yours and asked me to come move in with you and it would never be right between us and you would never ask for a paternity test.  
Ryan: You didn't even give me a chance though.

Marissa: I know and that has hurt me everyday since I called you.  
Ryan: So, the day you left you had sex with me and then went out and screwed around on me and didn't call me for two months.  
Marissa: You know I would never have cheated on you.  
Ryan: What the hell are you talking about you had to have sex with someone else for it to be a possibility of it not being mine.  
Marissa: Well, the night I left my friends called me because it was one of my friends birthdays and asked me to come out to the club with them. I tried to call you, but your phone was off so I just went ahead and went. Some guy with a hoodie over his head and I couldn't see his face came up talking to me asking me to dance and I said that I had a boyfriend and he just wouldn't leave me alone. I walked away from him leaving my drink on the table. While I was gone, I guess he slipped something into my drink. I went and sit down and drank the rest of my drink. I started feeling all weird so I went to the bathroom to see if I could throw up. When I came out he grabbed me. I can't remember much just who he was and I must have passed out and he probably raped me while I was out, because the next morning I woke up and had bruises and was like really soar. I woke up in some motel room and there was noone there so I got up and walked around until I found someone to ask them where I was. I was still in New York it was still kind of dark outside I hailed a cab and went back to my house and I didn't call you because I was so embarrased.

Marissa was crying really hard and looked up at Ryan who had this look of horror and he had tears coming down his face. Ryan walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug forgetting all of their problems. All he ever wanted to do was protect her and he wasn't doing a very good job. Why did things like this always happen to her? What did she ever do to deserve everything that has happened to her.

Ryan: How the hell could you not have told me about this? It's not your fault! Who was it?  
Marissa: It was... It was... Oliver. He had been stalking me and he followed me there.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm back and I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I will be back to updating everyday again. Thanks sooo much for the reviews. I really love all your reviews. Neways here's chapter 12. Read and review. Thanks so much!

Chapter 12

Ryan stood there astonished at what he had just heard.   
Ryan: How did he know you were here?  
Marissa: I really don't know I guess he looked me up or something.  
Ryan: Oh my god, Im so sorry I accused you of cheating, and was so angry with you. I understand completely now I am so sorry okay.  
Marissa: It's really okay Ryan. I would've been mad too.  
Ryan: Does he look like him?  
Marissa: I don't know hold on I have pictures of him.   
Marissa got out Parker's baby book, and handed it to Ryan.   
Marissa: You look at those and I will go wash my face. You want something to drink?  
Ryan: Ugh, yeah coke.  
Marissa: Okay.

Ryan opened the baby book and the first picture was of Parker when he was just born. He looked in amazement of how cute he was. Not like most newborn babies who are all wrinkly and cheesey looking. He flipped through what seemed like hundreds of pictures of him as a little baby. He came upon one that said Parker two years. It had Parker sliding down the slide with a huge smile. Ryan felt tears coming to his eyes as he saw this picture. "That's my boy, that's my baby," he thought to himself. Marissa walked into the room and he looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

Ryan: He has my nose and my eyes and my smile.  
Marissa: Yeah that's what I thought but I thought maybe I was hallucinating because I missed you so much.  
Ryan: I missed you too.  
Marissa looked up at him and he looked at her and they felt all the sparks. He leaned down and kissed her with all the pent up passion that they had been holding in. He immediately deepened the kiss and they moved and sat on the couch. When Seth and Summer got back they heard them walking in they broke apart.

Summer: We got pizza.  
Ryan & Marissa: Great!  
Summer: When do we get to see my baby boy?  
Seth: I thought I was your baby boy.   
Seth pouted and sat down in a chair in the living room.  
Summer: You're so my baby but not my baby boy. Adam and Parker are my baby boy's.  
Marissa: I was thinking we could go to the hospital after dinner so let's eat before it gets past visiting hours.  
Summer: Hey, I forgot to ask... How is Luke doing?  
Ryan looked at her with a confused face.  
Ryan: Luke?  
Marissa: Oh yeah, Luke lives here now I was supposed to call him when ya'll arrived but in the rush of everything I just didn't have time.  
Ryan: How about we call him and tell him that tommorrow we can hang out. I think we should spend some us time ya know like the old times just us four.   
Marissa: Yeah that sounds good I'll call him later. I'm sure he'll understand.

They all sit down at the table and start eating.  
Seth: Oh, hey Marissa did you hear that Ryan broke up with the skank hoe?  
Ryan: Skank hoe? Did you just make that up?  
Seth: She's a skank hoe that's all I know! I so did not mean for that to rhyme.  
Marissa: You could be a friggen rapper Cohen!  
Everyone laughed and it finally felt like their lives were complete. They finished their dinner talking about memories back when they were in high school.  
Summer: Hey Coop, can I use your phone my phone is messed up.  
Marissa: Yeah sure.  
Summer: I just need to call Sandy and Kirsten and see how the kids are and tell them goodnight.  
Summer dialed the number and waited for them to pick up.  
Kirsten: Hello?  
Summer: Hey Kirsten, how are the kids?  
Kirsten: They are watching Grease with Sandy.  
Summer: They are watching Grease?  
Kirsten: Yeah, he's singing to them.  
Summer: Well, Seth always said Travolta was his bitch.  
Kirsten: Yeah, do you want to talk to them?  
Summer: No I won't spoil their fun we will call later to tell them goodnight.   
Kirsten: Okay, oh how's Marissa are you guys having a good time?   
Summer: She's fine and we are having a great time.  
Kirsten: Okay Summer tell her I say hey and I'll talk to you later.  
Summer: Okay bye.

Summer hangs up the phone and looked at Seth with a terrified look on her face.  
Seth: Summer what's the matter.  
Summer: It's your dad. He's ummmm...  
Seth looked at her with a horrified look on his face.  
Seth: What's the matter?  
Summer: He's singing Grease to the girls and making them watch it.  
Everyone started laughing.   
Seth: I always said Travolta was his bitch.  
Summer: That's exactley what I said.  
Seth walked over to her.  
Seth: Awww your so cute Summer.  
They kissed and he looked at her and gave her his biggest smile. They looked over at Ryan and Marissa who were sitting on the couch kissing.  
Seth: What is this? Kid Chino and Cosmo Girl back together? Something that the Ironist couldn't even see coming.  
Marissa: You know I actually read your lame ass comic!  
Seth: Wow, you've changed from the beauty to the bitch!   
Marissa: Oh yeah I saw your picture in Vogue Summ it was hott!   
Summer: Thanks Coop!  
Seth: You still dabbling in homosexuality?  
Marissa: I don't know you still walking in on Ryan getting dressed and crying during chick flicks that all sounds kind of homosexual to me!  
Seth: I wasn't crying I just have allergies!   
Everyone: Yeah whatever.  
Ryan: Maybe you should change your name from The Ironist to The Cry-Baby!  
Seth: Why is everyone picking on me?  
Marissa: Because your the weak one Seth.  
Seth: I'm not weak just sensitive!  
Summer: Ya'll stop picking on him that's my job as his wife!  
Seth: Thanks honey.  
Marissa: I think we should go to the hospital now.  
All: Okay!  
They all walked out the couples hand in hand life seemed to be a whole lot better.


	13. Chapter 13

Yo! What's up? Thanks sooooo much for the reviews here is chapter 13. Read and review I will post more when I get five to ten reviews. Thanks a lot guys. I love your reviews soooo much.

Saebra

Chapter 13

The four are riding in Marissa's car to the hospital chatting about what they are doing with their lives.  
Marissa: So Ryan, how's the architect business?  
Ryan: We are doing really good right now, getting a lot of business. What about you what have you been doing?  
Marissa: Well, I just got fired today because I told my boss that I couldn't come into work today. I've missed a week of work because Parker was sick.  
Summer: That bastard fired you when your son was in the hospital?  
Marissa: Yeah.  
Summer: That's horrible!  
Ryan: Where were you working?  
Marissa: Abercrombie.  
Ryan: You didn't finish out with college.  
Marissa: No, I got pregnant so I just quit.  
Ryan: You were so close to graduating though, weren't you.  
Marissa: Yeah, but I don't know I just gave up on everything after that.  
Seth: Well, I think it's great that you got fired because you can spend more time with us.   
Marissa: Yeah, well it's great until I get kicked out of my apartment and have to move back in with my mom.

Ryan's phone rang and he looked at the caller id and it said Christie. He decided after a few rings to go ahead and pick it up because if he didn't she wouldn't quit calling.  
Ryan: Hello.  
Christie: Ryan, hey.  
Ryan: Christie what do you want?   
Christie: I really want to work this out Ry I'm really sorry for all I did to you. I know I have been a real bitch lately but you know how it is when I start drinking.  
Ryan: You drank for three solid months everyday. You were a bitch everyday for three months. I don't have time to talk to you about this right now.  
Christie: Are you at work, because if you are I can come up there and take you to lunch.  
Marissa: (in the background) We're here. Come on guys let's let Ryan talk this out with her. Ryan we'll wait for you in the lobby.  
She leans in and kisses him.  
Ryan:(to Marissa) I'll be there in a minute.  
Christie: Are you at the Cohens? I want to meet them now I could meet you there.  
Ryan: Christie I'm in New York. I don't want to meet you anywhere I want you to move on because I am and you should too.  
Christie: So, you can get over me that quick?  
Ryan: Yeah, it wasn't real what I had with you I was just with you after a bad breakup and you were my getting over someone person. It never would've worked out with us. Go get some sleep and eat something and I will call you when I get back home.  
Christie: But Ry I'm sorry I don't want us to be over. I love you!  
Ryan: I'm sorry Christie but I don't love you. I gotta go they're waiting for me.

Ryan hangs up the phone and gets out of the car. He walks into the lobby and stands by everyone else.  
Marissa: Ya'll ready?  
All: Yeah.   
They all walked to the elevator and waited for it to come down in silence. The elevator comes down they get in and Marissa pushes the button for the third floor.  
Marissa: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Parker's doctor hit on me while I was visiting Parker earlier today. It was kind of creepy he was kind of cute though, but really really creepy.  
Summer: Eww, your son's doctor hit on you? That is really creepy.  
Ryan: How did he hit on you?  
Marissa: He asked me what I was doing tonight. At first I didn't think it was that bad but the more I thought about it the more I saw how inappropriate it was. He kept trying to touch me and I would just move or something.  
Ryan: Yeah. That is really inappropriate.  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
Ryan: What room is it?   
Marissa: 315. There's that doctor.

They walked out of the elevator and they walked twords Parker's room.   
Doctor: Hey Ms. Cooper. Are these the friends that came into town for you today?  
Marissa: Yes, this is Summer, Seth, and Ryan.  
He shook everyone's hands and stared at Summer.  
Doctor: I'm Doctor Keets.  
Everyone: Nice to meet you.  
They were all very uncomfortable.  
Doctor Keets: Summer, that's a beautiful name. You're my favorite season.  
Summer looked over at Seth and grabbed his hand. She whispered into his ear, "That guy really is creepy." Seth just nodded his head at her.  
Marissa: Is Parker awake?  
Doctor Keets: Yes, he still has a little fever and he's in a little bit of a bad mood.  
Marissa: Why does he have a fever?  
Doctor Keets: Well, he just went through surgery. It's normal for him to have a little fever it should be gone in a couple of hours.  
Ryan: Come on honey. We should go in.  
Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand.  
Marissa: Okay, well it was nice to see you again doctor.  
Doctor Keets: Nice to see you again too and nice to meet ya'll.  
They all walked into the room and Parker sat up in the bed.  
Parker: Summer!  
Summer: Hey buddy! I told you to stop growing until I came to see you again.  
Summer walked over to him and kissed him on his head.  
Parker: I tried but it didn't work!   
Marissa: Hey babe, how ya feeling?  
She walked over to him and kissed his cheek and felt his head.  
Parker: I feel fine mom why do you keep asking me?  
Summer: Hey this is my husband Seth.   
Parker: Hi Seth.  
Seth: Hey buddy.

Seth looked at Summer and whispered into her ear, "He looks just like Ryan!"  
Summer: Yeah, I know! He didn't look this much like him the last time I saw him.  
Ryan: Hi Parker, I'm Ryan.  
Ryan went over to him and put his hand out and Parker shook it.  
Parker: Hey Ryan. You have the same hair as me!  
Ryan: Yeah, I noticed that.  
He gave Parker a big smile. He felt like he was going to cry. He had to know if this was his son.  
Ryan: Marissa, can I talk to you outside for a moment.  
Marissa: Yeah, is something wrong?  
Ryan: No, I just need to ask you something in private.  
He walked out the door and she followed behind him. She shut the door and he hugged her tightly and let tears fall out of his eyes. Marissa just ran her fingers through his hair saying over and over, "It's okay, it's going to be fine." Ryan looked into her eyes and saw that she was crying too.

Ryan: I love you so much and I know I will love Parker, but I gotta know if he's mine I just gotta know I'm sorry.  
Marissa: I love you too Ryan and I understand completely why you need to know.  
Ryan: It's nothing about you I just have to know. I have a pretty good idea that he's mine but I look at him and I see Oliver. I just can't help it. I need to know.  
Marissa: I understand. It's fine when I looked at him for the first time I saw Oliver all over his face too.  
Ryan: Do you think that they can do the test while he's in the hospital?  
Marissa: I'm sure they could. We can go ask his doctor right now.  
Ryan: Thanks.  
Marissa and Ryan walked hand in hand down to where Dr. Keets was.  
Marissa: Hi Dr. Keets can I ask you a favor?  
Dr. Keets: Uh, sure Ms. Cooper.  
Marissa: Well, can we do a paternity test on Ryan and Parker.  
Dr. Keets: Well, of course we could do it right now and find out in 24 hours.  
Marissa: Thank you so much Dr. This would mean a lot to us both.  
Dr Keets: It's no problem. Just go into his room and I will bring the stuff to you.  
Ryan: Thanks a lot.  
Dr. Keets: You don't have to thank me really. It's my job to do as my patients wish, or in this case my patients parents.

They walked away and Dr. Keets went to go get the things he needed.   
Marissa: I still think that guy is creepy, I don't care how nice he is.  
Ryan laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked into Parker's room and Parker was crying.  
Marissa: What's the matter honey?  
Parker: I w-w-want my mommy.  
Marissa: Honey, I'm right here.  
Ryan walked over to Seth.  
Ryan: What's going on?  
Seth: I don't know he just started crying after ya'll left.   
Marissa: It's going to be okay baby mommy's here.  
Parker settled down a little and his cries turned into soft sobs. Dr. Keets walked in and gave them a smile.  
Dr. Keets: Is he okay?  
Marissa looked up at him.  
Marissa: Yea, I think his fever is just getting to him is all.  
Dr. Keets: Well, I have to put this swab in his mouth so you think he'll let me do that?  
Marissa: Parker, look at mommy. The doctor needs to check something it's not going to hurt you just need to open your mouth. Do you think you could let him do that?   
Parker: You swear it won't hurt?  
Marissa: Yes, I swear.   
Parker: Okay.

Dr. Keets walked over and Parker opened his mouth as wide as it would go. He rubbed the swab around in his mouth and Parker started giggling.   
Parker: It tickles mommy.  
Marissa: See, I told you it wouldn't hurt.  
Dr. Keets: Okay Ryan, now I need you to open your mouth.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Ryan opened his mouth and Dr. Keets rubbed the swab around in his mouth.  
Parker: Is he sick too?  
Dr. Keets: No I just need someone else's to compare your's too.  
Parker: Oh, okay well I hope he's okay.  
Ryan: I'm fine buddy. Hey I brought you something.  
Parker: Oh, YAY! What is it?  
Ryan pulled something out of his pocket. It was a chain that Ryan's mom had given him as a little boy. He wore that chain from the time she gave it to him until he was 15. It had a gold cross on the bottom. Ryan really loved that necklace but when he got older he realized that he wanted to give it to his son when he had one so he wanted to keep it in good shape.

Ryan: It's a chain my mom gave me when I was about your age. If I give this to you, you have to promise that you'll take good care of it.  
Ryan put the chain around his neck and Parker looked at him and gave him the smile that could just melt your heart.  
Parker: For me! Thanks a lot Ryan! I'll take real good care of it I swear.  
Ryan kissed Parker on the head.  
Ryan: I know you will buddy.  
Marissa gave him a big smile with a tear coming down her cheek.  
Parker: Mommy, what's wrong?  
Marissa: Nothing mommy's just happy.  
Summer walked over to Marissa and gave her a big hug.  
Parker: Mommy, I'm sleepy. I'm going to go to sleep now. I will see you tommorrow.   
Right after he said that he laid his head down and fell asleep. The four walked out of the room and walked out to Marissa's car. They got in the car and rode back to Marissa's in silence. They got to Marissa's apartment and went inside.  
Seth: Well, that was intense.  
Summer: Yeah, who knew Ryan was the sensitive type.   
Seth: I sure didn't.  
Ryan: Shutup!  
Seth: Man, I knew that wouldn't last.  
Ryan: Not to you.  
Seth: Hey Marissa, that was me ignoring you by the way. Do you have any good movies?  
Marissa: I don't know they are all by the t.v.  
Seth: Great! I bet you have some good ones!

Marissa laughed knowing he was being sarcastic. Seth walked over there and started looking through all the movies.  
Seth: All you have is kiddie movies!  
Marissa: Yeah, well I don't get to see a lot of movies that aren't kiddie movies.  
Seth: OHHH YEAH I FOUND ONE!   
Marissa: What?  
Seth pulled the dvd twords him and put it in the middle of all the others.  
Seth: You'll see.  
He put it in and the screen popped up saying Finding Nemo. Ryan laughed and everyone just stared at him.  
Ryan: Inside joke, nevermind. Hey you still want to go home Seth?  
Seth gave him a smile and walked over to Summer and kissed her.  
Seth: Nope, not anymore.  
They settled down after Marissa made some popcorn. Ryan and Marissa were laying together on the couch and Seth and Summer were laying on the floor. They all fell fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sup foo's! I'm suddenly ghetto all the sudden! Neways thanks for all the reviews because they are awesome! Read and Review people. Thanks soooo much!

Chapter 14

Seth was the first to wake up he looked at the clock and it said 7:30 he looked outside and it was kind of dark out so he figured it was in the p.m. He stood up stretched out and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Marissa had hardly any food in her fridge and only a few sodas and some milk and kool-aid. He picked up a soda and sat down at the table and opened it. He started drinking it and he looked around. Her kitchen was kind of bare. There wasn't much sitting around she had a microwave and a blender, that was about it.

Marissa: Hey Seth.  
Seth: Hey, how are you?  
Marissa: I'm good. Really good actually.  
Seth: Yeah, well thats good. I looked in your fridge kind of lacking in the food department huh?  
Marissa: Yeah, well Parker has been so sick and I didn't get a chance to get any groceries.  
Seth: Hey, I'm not judging you know me. So you and Ryan seem really happy.  
Marissa: Yeah, I guess. We are going to get the results of the paternity test tommorrow.  
Seth: That's really good I hope everything turns out okay.  
Marissa: Yeah, me too. So how are your kids?  
Seth: They are really good. I'm sure you've seen pictures but I have some current ones. Taken a few days ago.  
He takes out his wallet and shows her a group picture of Summer, the kids, and him.  
Marissa: Wow, Adam looks so much like you.  
Seth: At least one of them does, the girls only have one thing of mine and that's my dimples.  
Marissa: Yeah, they look more like Summer every time I see a picture. I can never tell them apart though.  
Seth: Well, the one on the right is Lexy and the one on the right is Ana.  
Marissa: How can you tell them apart.   
Seth: I don't know I sort of just can. I am their father.  
Marissa: Is there a distinct thing that tells you which one is which?  
Seth: Well, not really I guess I can just tell.   
Marissa: I couldn't imagine two Parker's running around!  
Seth: It was really really hard at first because if one was sleeping the other was crying and vice versa.  
Marissa: That sounds terrible.   
Seth: Yeah it was but it get's better by the day just seeing those little smiles.  
Marissa: Yeah, I know what you mean.  
Seth: So if everything turns out the way you planned then what do you think will happen?  
Marissa: I don't know. It's still just a mystery, to me I guess.  
Seth: Well, I guess I better call my parents see how the kids are doing and tell them goodnight then go back to sleep.   
Marissa: You can use my phone and you and Summer can take the guest bedroom.  
Seth: You have a guest bedroom?  
Marissa: Yeah, I figured when Summ came to visit she could sleep there so I got a three bedroom.  
Seth: Wow how did you pay for that when you were working at Abercrombie?  
Marissa: Well, my dad sends me money every month to help me live on.  
Seth: Well, I didn't mean to pry I was kind of just thinking out loud.  
Marissa: It's fine.

Seth walked into the living room really stealth like.  
Ryan: Seth! GO BACK TO SLEEP!  
Ryan threw his arm over and noticed that Marissa was gone.  
Ryan: Where's Marissa?  
Seth: SHHH! Summer's still asleep. She's in the kitchen.  
Summer: No I'm not asleep.  
Ryan: Sorry Summer. I didn't mean to wake you.  
Seth: Everytime I try to be stealth it never works out.  
Summer: Well, that's because you suck at it Seth.  
Seth: Thanks Summer that makes me feel a whole lot better about myself.  
Marissa walked in.  
Marissa: Seth, I didn't tell you to wake everyone up.  
Seth: You know you guys suck. I'm always the ass end of all your jokes.  
Marissa: You know that's not true we make fun of everyone it's what we do we make fun of each other through the good times and be there for each other through the bad times.

Marissa walked over to the couch kissed Ryan and sat down. Ryan put his arm around her and started running his fingers through her hair.  
Ryan: Did you call Luke yet?  
Marissa: No, I forgot.  
Marissa walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. She pulled her phone out and went through her numbers found Luke's and pressed send.  
Luke: Hello?  
Marissa: Hey Luke, it's Marissa.  
Luke: Oh, hey.   
Marissa: Sorry I didn't call you earlier. We fell asleep.  
Luke: Oh, it's cool. Ya'll want to hang out later on tonight?  
Marissa: I don't know hang on.  
Marissa put the phone down onto her knee to cover up her microphone.  
Marissa: You want to go out tonight with Luke?  
Summer: Not tonight, I'm way too tired I just want to sleep. This is the first night in years that we will get a full nights sleep.  
Seth: I second that.  
Marissa looked over at Ryan.  
Ryan: Well, I was kind of hoping me and you could spend some time you know alone.  
Marissa: Yeah me too.  
Marissa put the phone back up to her ear.  
Marissa: Hey Luke. We are all really tired and we just want to sleep. I'll call you tommorrow and we'll hang out tommorrow.  
Luke: Okay. Well, I'll talk to you tommorrow.  
Marissa: Okay bye Luke.  
Marissa hung up the phone.   
Seth: Hey Marissa, can I burrow your phone?  
Marissa threw the phone at him and he caught it.  
Ryan: Nice catch.  
Seth: Thanks.

Seth dialed his parents number.  
Kirsten: Hello?  
Seth: Hey mom.   
Kirsten: Hey Seth. How's New York and Marissa.  
Seth: New York is great and Marissa well, she's just full of surprises.  
Kirsten: What do you mean?  
Seth: We'll explain later. How are the kids.   
Kirsten: They are fine they just finished dinner and now they are getting ready for bed.  
Seth: Can I talk to them?  
Kirsten: Yeah, hold on.  
Kirsten:(to the girls) Daddy's on the phone.   
Alexis: Hey daddy, this is Lexy.  
Seth: Hey honey. How are you? How's grandmas?  
Alexis: Today grandpa sang to us and we watched Grease and we ate fish!  
Seth: That's great! Are you having any fun?  
Alexis: Yeah we are having a lot of fun!  
Seth: Well, that's good. Let me talk to your sister and then I'll let you talk to your mommy.  
Alexis: I'm about to go to sleep I'll talk to mommy in the morning. I love you daddy.  
Seth: I love you too sweetie.  
Alexis: (talking to Adriana) Ana daddy's on the phone.   
Adriana: Hey daddy, how's Marissa?  
Seth: Hey honey, she's great.  
Adriana: How's Uncle Ryan and mommy?  
Seth: They're good too.  
Adriana: We are going to bed now I love you.  
Seth: I love you too.  
Adriana: Bye daddy.

Adriana hung up the phone.  
Summer: They didn't want to talk to me?  
Seth could hear the hurt in her voice.  
Seth: They were sleeping and I woke them up just to tell them goodnight.  
Summer: Oh, well I guess I can just talk to them tommorrow. Come on, let's go to bed.   
Seth: Okay, well goodnight Ryan, Marissa.  
Summer: Yeah, goodnight.  
Marissa & Ryan: Goodnight.  
They walk out of the living room and into the Parker's room.  
Summer: Eww there are toys all over the room and the bed is so small I can't see how she wants us to sleep in here.  
Marissa looked at Ryan and just started laughing out loud.  
Marissa: Summ, that's Parker's room.   
Summer: Well, that would explain the toys and small bed.  
Summer and Seth walked out and saw that they were laughing.  
Summer: Shutup it's not funny! Where's the guest bedroom?  
Marissa pointed to to the closed door next to Parker's.  
Summer: Well, goodnight.   
They walked in there and Ryan and Marissa were still cracking up.   
Ryan: Man, can Summer be dumb sometimes.  
Marissa: Yeah, so what do you want to do?  
Ryan: Well, I have some ideas.  
Ryan started kissing Marissa's neck and running his hand down her body. Marissa was shaking and she didn't really know why maybe it was because the last time she had sex was against her will.  
Ryan: What's wrong are we moving too fast? We can do something else. We could watch a movie or go to sleep.  
Marissa: I don't know. I haven't had sex since well, you know.  
Ryan: Oh yeah, I'm sorry.   
Marissa: It's okay. How about we watch another movie. We'll have to watch it in my room though because Summer and Seth are sleeping.   
Ryan: Do you have anything besides kid movies. Finding Nemo was enough for me.  
Marissa: Well, I have some movies in my room.   
Ryan: Okay.

They walk into her room and he looks around and everywhere he looked he saw pictures. Of him and her in high school and the wedding and of her and Parker. Ryan walked over to her dresser and picked up one of the pictures. It was of him and her at the wedding.  
Ryan: I love this picture.  
Marissa: Yeah, it's one of my favorites of us.   
Ryan: Me too, I had that picture blown up and I put it in my room right above my bed. Christie made me take it down but, I just hung it somewhere where she never went.  
Marissa: Where was that.  
Ryan: In my office, right above my computer.  
Marissa: Why did she make you take it down.  
Ryan: I guess because she was jealous because she could tell that I didn't love her as much you.  
Marissa: You never loved her as much as me?  
Ryan: No, she was kind of a huge bitch, she was drunk constantly.  
Marissa: Well, that must have been hard on you.  
Ryan: Yeah, it was like living with my mom all over again. She screamed at me about everything I did. She would wake up in the morning start drinking and never quit until she went to bed.  
Marissa: Wow, that's terrible she must be a bad alcoholic.   
Ryan: Yeah, she went to rehab three times and she always came home and started drinking again. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was thinking about ending it even before I asked her to marry me but I couldn't stand the thought of being alone so I just decided that maybe if we got engaged then she would stop drinking it just got worse after that.  
Marissa: Hmm. That's weird.

Marissa sat down on the bed feeling very uncomfortable talking about his fiance. Ryan walked over to the bed and layed down next to her. He sensed that she was uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.  
Ryan: So tell me more about Parker. What does he like. What's his birthday. I need particulars here if I'm going to be his father.  
Marissa: Well, his birthday is July 15th. He's allergic to chocolate.  
Ryan: He's allergic to chocalate! That's really strange I've never seen a kid who was allergic to chocolate.   
Marissa: Yeah, I found it kind of weird that he is allergic to chocolate too. I remember he ate a piece of chocolate and his tounge swole up and I had to rush him to the hospital.  
Ryan: What's his favorite t.v. show?  
Marissa: Dora The Explorer and Go Diego Go.   
Ryan: What's his favorite toy?  
Marissa: I got him one of those motorized cars for him for his 2nd birthday and he loves to drive that to the park. His favorite food is fish sticks. He's the most outgoing kid that I have ever met he makes friends wherever he goes. He's quite the ladies man all the girls at the park follow him around. He has a crush on this little girl named Sydney I have a picture of them taking a nap together over on my dresser.

Ryan laughed and walked over to the dresser and picked it up.  
Ryan: Awww, how cute, he's got a girlfriend. She's adorable he's got good taste.  
Marissa: Yeah, she comes over for playdates all the time and they play house and they are always married when they play. He says he's going to marry her for real when he gets older.  
Ryan looked at the picture again and set it back down on the dresser. He walked over to the bed and laid back down on the bed.  
Ryan: He's a little young to be thinking about marraige. I can't beleive your letting him sleep with girls at two, great parenting Cooper.  
Marissa slapped him in the stomach.  
Ryan: HEY! You're gonna get it now!   
Ryan sat on top of her and started tickling her. Marissa started kicking and laughing.  
Marissa: Ryan STOP! We're gonna wake Seth and Summer.  
Ryan: You're not getting out of it that easy.  
Ryan lauged and kept tickling her. She was laughing really hard but trying to hold it in and she was kicking. Ryan stopped and kissed her.   
Ryan: I love you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.  
Marissa: I love you more than words can express. I have never stopped thinking of you not one minute.  
Ryan looked down at her and smiled he got off of her and got off the bed.   
Marissa: Where are you going?  
Ryan: Look through your movies. Do you have any home movies?  
Marissa: No, I don't have a video camera.  
Ryan: Oh, okay.

Ryan looked through all of the movies.  
Ryan: Ohhhh you have Breakfast Club. I love this movie.  
Marissa: Yeah, me too. It's funny as hell. Bender kind of reminds me of you.  
Ryan: Me, why?  
Marissa: He's a loner and a bad boy and I don't know.  
Ryan: Well, you remind me of Claire.  
Marissa: Yeah, I've noticed that. I fell for the bad boy too.  
Ryan took the movie out of the case and put it into the DVD player. He walked back over to the bed and layed down and Marissa layed her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair he leaned down and kissed her head. They layed there watching the movie in silence. About half-way through the movie they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

To answer some of you peoples questions. The southern stuff comes from me. I really don't mean to write that it's just a habit because I'm from Texas and we say ya'll all the time. When I see it I will take it out. Sorry about that! I really can't help it. It kind of just slips out because you write the way you talk I guess. Sorry if it makes you guys uncomfortable. Thanks for all the reviews and if you have any more concerns let me know and I will change them. You guys are great! I really love your reviews. Read and Review people!

Chapter 15

Marissa woke up and looked over at the clock. It was 6:30 and she was still exhausted. She got out of bed to go to the bathroom and Ryan moved throwing his arm over.  
Ryan: Hey. Where are you going?  
Marissa: Bathroom. I'll be right back go back to sleep k.   
Marissa walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She sat down and felt herself drifting off to sleep. She finished washed her hands and walked back into the bedroom. She layed in the bed and Ryan started massaging her back and kissing her neck.  
Marissa: Ryan, I'm so tired I just need sleep.  
Ryan: (giggling) No you're not!   
Marissa: Yes, I am.  
Ryan: No you're not!  
Marissa: Okay, I'm going to sleep!  
Ryan: Okay.  
He continued kissing her neck and running his fingers gently down her back.  
Marissa: I can't sleep with you doing that.  
Ryan: Then don't sleep.  
Marissa turned over and laid on her back.  
Marissa: I have to sleep. I'm exhausted.  
Ryan: Fine, be that way!  
Ryan turned his face twords the wall. Marissa snuggled up against him.  
Ryan: No, you're tired!  
Marissa: Come on Ryan don't be that way.

Ryan grabbed her arm and threw it off of him. Marissa turned the other way.  
Marissa: Fine! Goodnight.  
Ryan turned the other way and put his arm around her.  
Marissa: I thought you were mad at me.  
Ryan: I can't stay mad at you. I was never really mad at you anyways.  
Marissa: I kind of figured that.  
Ryan sat up.   
Marissa: Where are you going?  
Ryan: I'm going to the bathroom.  
Ryan got out of the bed and he was just wearing his boxers.  
Marissa: You might want to put some pants on first in case Seth or Summer are awake.  
Ryan: Who cares?  
Ryan walked out of the bedroom first looking around to make sure there was noone in there. Marissa was thinking about how happy she was that she was there with Ryan. She had missed him so much over the years. She hated living without him so much that it made her want to drink and that was the reason why she drank so much. She knew she wasn't a full blown alcoholic, because she hasn't gone through any withdrawls or anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryan walking in the door.   
Ryan: They are still asleep. Is it cold in here to you?  
Marissa: No, maybe it's because you're like half naked.  
Ryan: I don't know maybe.  
Ryan crawled into the bed and under the covers. He cuddled up next to Marissa and started kissing her neck again.  
Marissa: So, are you nervous to hear about the results.  
Ryan: No, not really. I want to be with you either way, I just needed to know.   
Marissa: Well, I'm nervous, I really hate the thought that he's not yours.  
Ryan: He's mine no matter what those tests read.   
Marissa: Won't it be weird raising a kid that isn't yours?  
Ryan: No. Just don't worry about it okay. He looks a lot like me I'm sure that he's mine.  
Marissa: I think he looks more like me.  
Ryan: No, I definately see me all over him.  
Marissa: So I can't sleep now! Thanks a lot!  
Ryan: Well, we could get up and go get some breakfast.  
Marissa: Ohh that sounds soo good let's do it.  
They got up out of bed and Marissa pulled off Ryan's tank top that she had put on to sleep in. She walked over to her drawers and got a bra out and put it on. Then she walked into the closet and found a shirt and threw it on.  
Ryan: I think you would've looked better if you kept my shirt on.  
Marissa: Does it really look as cool on me as on you?  
Ryan: Well, no but you do look pretty damn sexy in it.   
Marissa: Well, sexy is not what I'm going for.  
Ryan: And what is it exactley that your going for?  
Marissa: I'm going for it's 7 o clock in the morning and my boyfriend wouldn't let me sleep so I just threw some clothes on to get breakfast.  
Ryan: Wow, that shirt says all that?

Marissa smiled at him as she pulled off the shorts she slept in.  
Ryan: Should I go somewhere else?  
Marissa: No, unless your uncomfortable.  
Ryan: You know I'm not uncomfortable. I'm in my underwear too.  
Marissa walked over to the closet and got a pair of pants and pulled them on.  
Ryan: Hey, will you go get me my bag out of the living room?  
Marissa: Yeah.  
Marissa walked out of the room and grabbed his suitcase and walked back in.  
Ryan: Thanks.  
He walked over there and kissed her on the lips and grabbed his suitcase. He threw it onto the bed and grabbed some clothes out of it, and put them on. It was just a wifebeater and a pair of jeans.  
Marissa: I think you look sexy in those things.   
Ryan: Thanks, but I bet you look sexier.  
Marissa: Probably, since I am the beauty. We should probably leave them a note so they won't worry about us.  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Marissa and Ryan walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Ryan sat down on the couch and grabbed his shoes. Marissa walked into the kitchen and wrote them a note. Marissa walked into the bedroom and slid on a pair of flip flops and walked back into the bedroom.  
Ryan: You ready?   
Marissa: Yeah.  
Ryan: You aren't going to brush your hair or anything.  
Marissa: No, who am I trying to impress?  
Ryan: Noone I guess.  
They walked out the door hand in hand and walked over to the elevator. Ryan pushed the down button and they stood there staring at the elevator waiting for it to open. The doors open and they step inside and Marissa pushes the button to the first floor. Ryan leaned up against the back wall of the elevator and let out a big yawn.  
Marissa: You tired?  
Ryan: Yeah, a little. I think it's really because I just woke up.  
Marissa: Yeah. So what do you want to eat?  
Ryan: I don't know where ever you want to go.   
Marissa: I don't care I just need somewhere that has coffee.   
Ryan: How about McDonalds?  
Marissa: Sure. You want to go to the hospital too or just go back and wait for Summer and Seth.  
The elevator stops and they get out, and start heading twords the door.   
Ryan: Well, I was going to run some errands later so I was going to drop ya'll off up there and do my errands.  
Marissa: Why can't we come on these errands.  
Ryan: I just gotta go buy some new socks and underwear and I don't want everyone to be there when I buy my underwear.  
Marissa: Did anyone ever tell you that you're a really bad liar?  
Ryan: What? I'm not lying!  
Marissa: Whatever you say. Just make sure that you fill up the car.  
Ryan: Thanks.   
He kissed her on the cheek. They walk out to the car and Ryan got into the drivers side. They drive to McDonalds and they go inside.   
Clerk: Hi, can I help you?  
Ryan: Yeah I want the pancake meal with O.J.. (To Marissa) What do you want babe?  
Marissa: I want the same except I want coffee instead of O.J..  
Clerk: I have two pancake meals one with O.J. and one with coffee. Is that all?  
Ryan: Yes, that will be it.  
Clerk: That will be seven dollars and eighty-five cents.  
Ryan pulled out his wallet and pulled out a twenty, and handed it to the clerk.  
Clerk: Your change is twelve dollars and fifteen cents. Your order number is twenty.  
Ryan took his change and put it in his pocket. They walked over to a table and sat down.  
Marissa: Thanks for paying.  
Ryan: No problem.   
Marissa: I will order something for Seth and Summer before we leave.  
Ryan: Seth will pay you back when we get home.

Ryan's phone rings, he looks at the caller I.D. and it said Christie. He pressed ignore and turned it off.  
Marissa: Who was that?  
Ryan: Christie.  
Marissa: Call her back if you want to talk to her I don't mind.  
Ryan: I don't want to talk to her. She's probably just calling to beg me to get back with her.  
Marissa: Maybe you should if she wants you back so badly.  
Marissa looked at him and gave him a smile.  
Ryan: Hmmm.. Maybe I should I mean if you don't want to be with me.  
Marissa: Oh, I definately do want to be with you, but it's up to you.  
Ryan: Well, maybe I should think about it.  
He smiled at her and started laughing.  
Marissa: You think you're funny?  
Ryan: Semi-funny I think. You know that you're the only person I want to be with right?  
Marissa: Yeah, I know you're the only person I want to be with too.  
Ryan: Good.  
The clerk walked up to them with the food.  
Ryan: You didn't have to do that ma'am. We would've came and got that.  
Clerk: Oh, no it's not a problem. We aren't that busy.  
Ryan: Thank you.  
The clerk gave him a big smile.  
Clerk: You're welcome sir. Enjoy.  
She walked away and went behind the counter. She was staring at him and Marissa noticed it.  
Marissa: She was totally hitting on you.  
Ryan: Was she?  
Marissa: Yeah, and she's staring really hard at you.   
Ryan: Hmm. Well, I guess I look good after I roll out of bed and throw some clothes on.  
Marissa: You should really turn down the sexy.  
Ryan: How do I do that?  
Marissa: Grow your hair out really long and grow a beard. Oh, I know wear hats!  
Ryan: I thought ugly hats were your thing.  
Marissa and Ryan laughed thinking back to that day at the store.  
Marissa: I'm just kidding if you grow your hair out really long and grow a beard I will cut it off in the middle of the night.  
Ryan: I don't know I think I'd look good!  
Marissa: I don't think so.

They started eating and they just sat there in silence eating their breakfast. Marissa could feel the clerk's eyes were still watching them. It made her feel very uncomfortable. If someone just thinks someone is cute they just look for a few seconds and move on to the next hot guy, you don't stare forever.  
Marissa: She is really making me uncomfortable.  
Ryan: God, she's still staring? Move on already!  
Marissa: You're hot but not that hot.  
Ryan: Thanks a lot babe.  
Marissa just looked at him with a embarresed smile.   
Marissa: Sorry I didn't mean it that way.  
Ryan turned around trying not to make it look obvious so he stretched out acting like he was just adjusting. She smiled really big at him and waved.  
Ryan: God, that girl is like 17. Eww! As Summer would say.  
Marissa laughed.  
Marissa: I'm done you want to get out of here?  
Ryan: What about Seth and Summer's food?  
Marissa: Oh man, I forgot! We can get something else for them.  
Ryan grabbed her hand, kissed her on the cheek, and gave her a big smile.  
Ryan: Don't worry about it babe. Nothing's going to happen I'm with you she can plainly see that.  
They walked up to the counter.  
Clerk: Can I help you, sir.  
She started giggling. She was acting as if Marissa wasn't attached to his arm.  
Ryan: Yeah, I want two pancake meals with coffees.  
Clerk: Wow, you must be really hungry.  
Ryan: Uhm, no it's for our friends at home.  
Clerk: Oh. Your total is $7.85.  
Marissa looked in her purse and got out $8 and tried to hand it to her but she just ignored her.  
Marissa: Ma'am here's the money.  
The clerk was still just staring at Ryan.  
Marissa: Excuse me maybe you can stop staring at my boyfriend for like three seconds and do your damn job!  
The clerk still just ignored her. Marissa felt like beating the crap out of her, she felt a rush of rage go through her. She was about to say something and Ryan grabbed the money from her and squeezed her hand.  
Ryan: Here's your money.  
Clerk: Thank you sir.  
Marissa: I'm going to the car. Meet me there if she doesn't rape you.

Ryan leaned in to kiss her and she just walked away. She was so mad at him that he didn't say anything to her about it.  
Clerk: I'm sorry did I make your girlfriend go away?  
Ryan: Thanks a lot! You just got her pissed off at me for some stupid reason.  
Clerk: I really didn't mean to make her mad sir.  
Ryan: Yes you did you stared at me all through breakfast and you acted like she wasn't there.  
Clerk: I just think you're really cute.  
Ryan: You're like 17.  
Clerk: I'm really mature for my age though.  
Ryan: Why am I sitting here talking about this with you. Just give me my food so I can leave please.  
Clerk: What's your name?  
Ryan: Go get my food, please.  
Ryan was getting really pissed off. He had tried to be nice to her but she was making it so difficult on him.  
Clerk: How old are you?  
Ryan: JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN FOOD!  
She walked into the back and wrote something down and slipped it into the bag.   
Clerk: Here's your food. I left you something in there.  
Ryan: I don't need anything you put in there, except for my food.  
Ryan grabbed the napkin she put in there and looked at it. He handed it back to her. He walked out and felt like screaming on the top of his lungs. He walked over to the car and got in.  
Ryan: Why are you mad at me?  
Marissa: You didn't even say anything to her.  
Ryan: If you would've stayed then you would know that I did.  
Marissa: Well, I'm not really mad at you she just pissed me off.  
Ryan: She pissed me off too. She slipped her number into the bag and I gave it back to her.  
Marissa: Well, at least you didn't keep it.  
Ryan: Why would I keep it? She was creepier than Parker's doctor.   
Marissa's phone rings. She looks at the caller id and it said the hospital.  
Marissa: It's the hospital.  
She picked it up.   
Marissa: Hello.  
Dr. Keets: Yes, Ms. Cooper this is Dr.Keets, I have the results for the paternity test. Can you come down here and I will give them to you?  
Marissa: Yes, Dr. Keets. We will be there in a few minutes.  
She hung up the phone and looked at Ryan.   
Ryan: What did he say?  
Marissa: He wants us to come in so he can read them. I'm really nervous.  
Ryan: Don't be nervous just calm down and we will go to the apartment drop off the food and go up there.

Marissa could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted so much for him to be Ryan's that she had even convinced herself that was how it was going to turn out. She really didn't know what was going to happen and she felt so out of control. When she wasn't in control she usually started drinking. She didn't know what to do, she was so scared. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Marissa: Stop the car!  
Ryan: What's wrong?  
Marissa: Just pull over hurry.  
Ryan went to the side of the road and she opened the door and threw up. Ryan just sat there rubbing her back. She stopped throwing up and he handed her a napkin and a bottle of water that was in the back. She put some of the water in her mouth swished it around and spit it out and wiped her mouth off.  
Ryan: You okay?   
Marissa: Yeah, it's just nerves.  
Ryan: It will all be over soon okay don't worry about it.  
Marissa: I don't see how you can be so calm.  
Ryan: Marissa listen to me. The reason I'm so calm is because no matter what, we will be together. As long as we are together nothing else matters. All that matters is that we love each other and we love Parker.  
Marissa knew he was being sincere but she didn't know if they could make this work if he wasn't his. Ryan got back onto the freeway after he made sure she wasn't going to throw up again.  
Marissa: I'm going to run this inside and rinse my mouth out with mouth wash and I'll be right back.  
Ryan: You don't want me to come with you.  
Marissa: No, it's fine I think I just need to be alone for a few seconds. Ya' know gain my composure and stuff.  
Ryan: Okay. Uhm you going to be okay.  
Marissa: Yeah, I'll be fine.  
Ryan: Okay I'll be waiting in the car then.   
Marissa: Okay.

She opened the door and slid out of the seat. She walked out of the sight of the car and broke down crying. She leaned against the wall and just cried. She made herself stop so that she wouldn't take so long that Ryan would come looking for her. She walked into the building and got in the elevator. She leaned against the elevator wall and took a deep breath. She started feeling better when she took those deep breaths. She hated feeling this bad and not having anyone to lean on. Ryan just didn't understand because he was so calm. She was sure it was bothering him too but he just wasn't showing it. The elevator dinged to her floor and she jumped because she was so deep in thought. She walked out and unlocked the apartment and walked in. Seth and Summer were sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
Marissa: Hey.  
Summer: Hey. What you got there?  
Marissa: Breakfast for ya'll. McDonalds.  
Summer: How thoughtful Coop, thanks.  
Summer got up and grabbed the food from her hand and noticed that she had been crying.  
Summer: Seth go heat the food and the coffee up. Coop come here and sit down.  
Seth walked into the kitchen and Summer and Marissa sat down on the couch.  
Summer: What's the matter?  
Marissa just grabbed onto Summer and started crying uncontrolably.  
Summer: Oh, Coop it's going to be okay. Just tell me what's the matter sweetie and I will try and help.  
Marissa: The doctor called and they have the results to the paternity test and I just can't take it. The thought of that sweet little boy being Oliver's is killing me. What if he is Oliver's and I start looking at him differently. I just couldn't take losing the relationship that I have with Parker because of his father.  
Summer: It doesn't matter who the father is that is YOUR son and your love or relationship with him will never change. If he is Oliver's it doesn't matter. It won't change who he is. He's nothing like Oliver and he never will be as long as you don't let some stupid ass little test come between you. He is and always will be Parker James Cooper. Nothing will ever change that.  
Marissa: What if Ryan can't take it and it changes everything.  
Summer: Ryan loves you. It won't change anything I swear Coop. That kid looks just like Ryan, don't worry about it. If you just settle down and brethe and stop thinking about Oliver and just think about Parker and Ryan, then you will feel a whole lot better.  
Marissa: Summ, will you and Seth come with us?  
Summer: Yeah of course. We are ready to go when you are.

Marissa got up went into the bathroom washed off her face so nobody could tell she was crying brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Summer really had made her feel better. Summer always made her feel better ever since the day they met in kindergarten.  
Summer and Seth were standing by the couch and Marissa walked over to them. They both gave her a hug and told her everything was going to be fine. They walked out to the car and got in.  
Ryan: Hey you are coming too?  
Summer: Yeah, unless you don't want us there.  
Ryan: No, I was just surprised that you were up.  
Summer: Yeah, well Seth heard you leaving and thought that it was a burgular.  
Ryan started laughing thinking about what Seth's expression on his face looked like.  
Ryan: Yeah, you're not weak at all.  
They all started laughing even Marissa and everyone was just glad she laughed it meant she was somewhat okay.  
They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Marissa got that sick feeling in her stomach again. This time she managed to push it down by not thinking about it. They walked into the hospital went up the elevator and went into the doctor's office. Marissa sat down and Ryan sat on one side and Summer on the other side of her. They grabbed her hands and when the doctor walked in Ryan squeezed harder. Ryan could feel tears welling up it was the first time he felt nervous about the whole situation. Dr. Keets sat behind the desk and laid the file down.  
Dr. Keets: You guys ready?  
Marissa: Yeah, ready as we'll ever be.  
Dr. Keets: In the case of Parker James Cooper.. We have a match. Ryan Atwood is the father of Parker.  
Ryan jumped up and screamed YES! Marissa got up and hugged him and he lifted her up in the air.  
Ryan: What did I tell you! I knew it.  
Marissa was just bawling because after almost three years she finally could put the past behind her


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Thanks for everyone who reviewed. There was only like one or two though. Are people still reading this? I will keep posting as long as I know that people are actually reading it. Neways R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 16

They walked out of the doctor's office and all of them had tears in their eyes.  
Seth: I'm so happy for you.  
He hugged Marissa and shook Ryan's hand. Summer walked up behind him and gave Marissa a hug then hugged Ryan.  
Ryan: I have to call Sandy and Kirsten.  
Ryan took his phone out of his pocket and dialed their number.  
Sandy: Hello.  
Ryan: Hey Sandy.  
Sandy: Hey kid, are you okay? You sound like you're crying.  
Ryan: Yeah, I'm fine I just called to tell you and Kirsten that you have another grandson.   
Sandy: What are you talking about?  
Ryan: Marissa had a son that she never told me about and we took a paternity test and he's mine. It's a long story but I'll explain it all to you later.  
Sandy: That's great. Let me go get Kirsten so you can tell her.  
Kirsten: Hey Ryan.  
Ryan: Guess what!  
Kirsten: What?  
Ryan: You have a new grandson his name is Parker he's two.  
Kirsten: Marissa's baby is yours?  
Ryan: You knew about the baby?  
Kirsten: Yeah, Julie told me about it. I'm so glad he's yours. When do we get to meet him?  
Ryan: I don't know soon I hope. I love you guys.   
Kirsten: We love you too. Bye  
Ryan: Bye.

Ryan hung up the phone and looked at Marissa who was still crying. He walked over there and kissed her.  
Ryan: This is the best day of my life. Let's go see my boy.  
Summer: We are going to wait in the lobby while you tell Parker.  
Marissa: Hey Summ, will you call my mom for me?  
Summer: Yeah.  
Marissa and Ryan walked hand in hand to Parker's room. Parker was sitting up watching cartoons.   
Marissa: Hey baby, how you doing?  
Parker: I'm good. They said I might get to come home today.  
Marissa: Really, they didn't say anything to me.  
Parker: That's what the nurse lady told me.   
Marissa: Well, that's good news.  
Parker: Hey Ryan, I still have your necklace.  
Ryan: That's good buddy.  
He walks over to him and hugs him. Marissa kissed him on the cheek and sat beside him holding his hand.  
Marissa: I have to tell you something Parker.   
Parker: Is it bad?  
Marissa: No, it's good. You remember when I told you that you didn't have a daddy?  
Parker: Yeah.  
Marissa: Turns out that Ryan is your dad.  
Parker: No, he's not I don't have one.  
Marissa: You do, Ryan is your dad.

Parker's eyes filled with tears. He was always jealous to see the other boys in the park with their dads knowing he would never go to the park with his dad.  
He looked over at Ryan and gave him a big smile.   
Parker: You going to be my daddy forever and ever?  
Ryan: Yes, buddy I am.  
Parker: Can I call you daddy?  
Ryan: Of course.   
He walked over there and Parker grabbed his hand and Ryan kissed him on the head.  
Parker: Are you going to come live with us?   
Ryan: I was thinking you and your mom could come and live with me. I live right down the road from the beach and by your grandma.   
Parker: You live where my grandma lives?  
Ryan: Yeah, she lives down the road. I don't know if you will, I have to discuss it with your mom but if you want you can come live with me.  
Parker: Mommy, can we please move in with Ryan?  
Marissa: We'll discuss it okay.  
Parker: Okay.  
Parker smiled really big at his daddy and gave him a big hug.  
Parker: I'm so glad that I have a daddy now.   
Marissa had tears coming out of her eyes. She loved seeing her son so happy. The doctor walked in and gave Parker a smile.  
Parker: I have a daddy now!  
Dr. Keets: I know. You also get to go home as soon as you get ready to go.  
Parker: Yay! I get to go home.  
Dr. Keets: Ms. Cooper I need you to fill out some release forms and you can take him home.  
Marissa stood up and walked over to Ryan and kissed him.

Ryan: I'll get him dressed and ready.  
Marissa: Okay, I'll be back in a minute.  
The nurse walked in to take out Parker's I.V.  
Nurse: You get to go home but I got to take that out of your arm.  
Parker: Okay, daddy will you hold my hand. It hurts.  
Ryan: Yeah sure I will.  
Ryan grabbed his hand and the nurse took it out and he didn't even cry. Ryan got him dressed and put his shoes on him.   
Parker: Carry me daddy.  
Ryan picked him up and walked into the waiting room where Summer, Seth, and Marissa were sitting.  
Ryan: Seth's your uncle now and Summer is your aunt.  
Parker: Seth's my uncle?  
He had a confused face.  
Ryan: He's my brother so that makes him your uncle.  
Parker: Oh, okay.  
Ryan: Ya'll ready to go?  
All: Yeah.  
Ryan grabs Marissa's hand still holding Parker. Seth and Summer just smile at each other so glad that everyone was happy. They all walk out of the hospital. Ryan buckled Parker in his car seat and he kissed him on his head. They drove to the apartment and went inside to Marissa's.  
Ryan: Hey is it okay if me and Parker take your car to go have some father son bonding.   
Marissa: Where are you going?  
Ryan: Shopping. He needs some new clothes and shoes.  
Marissa: Don't spoil him Ryan.  
Ryan: I'm going to spoil him today. I just found out I have a son that I have never bought anything for I'm going to make it up to you by buying him some new clothes.  
Marissa: You can spoil him just today but not all the time.  
Ryan: Hey budddy you want to go shopping with me?  
Parker: Yeah! I'm going to go get ready.  
He ran into his room and yelled "Mommy, I need to change out of pajamas."  
Marissa: Okay honey.  
Marissa walked back there and closed the door.  
Ryan: Summer, do you know Marissa's ring size?  
Summer: No, which finger?  
Ryan gave her a look like DUH!  
Summer: Your going to propose?  
Ryan: Say it a little bit louder I don't think the neighbors heard you.  
Summer: Sorry, I have a ring and I could see if it fits her.

She walked out of the living room and got the ring and went into Parker's room.  
Summer: Hey Coop. I have a ring that doesn't fit me. I want to see if it fits you.  
Summer walked into the bedroom and grabbed the ring and put it on her ring finger.  
Summer: It fits.   
Marissa: I can't keep this it's expensive.  
Summer: Yes you can it doesn't fit me Cohen got it for me.  
Marissa: No, I can't take it. Thanks anyways.  
She handed it back to her.  
Summer: Suit yourself.  
Summer walked into the living room and handed it to Ryan.  
Summer: Just take this up there.  
Ryan: It fits her?   
Summer: Yeah.  
Marissa comes out with Parker and Parker ran up to Ryan.  
Parker: You ready to go?  
Ryan: Yeah, just go say bye to everyone.  
Parker ran over to Marissa and she leaned down and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.  
Parker: Bye mommy. I love you.  
Marissa: Love you too.  
Parker ran over to Summer she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek and put him back down.   
Parker: Bye Aunt Summer. I love you.  
Summer: I love you too.   
Parker went over to Seth and Seth hugged him.  
Parker: Bye Uncle Seth.  
Seth: Bye buddy.  
Parker walked over to Ryan and Ryan picked him up.  
Marissa: Make sure that he doesn't run around a lot and put him in the basket and don't let him out of your sight. He's also still in the process of being potty trained so you have to ask him if he needs to go.  
Parker: Marissa, don't worry about it I've taken Alexis and Adriana both shopping. If I can handle them two I'm sure I can handle timid Parker.  
Marissa: I'm just making sure.  
Parker: Don't worry mommy. I will be good.  
Marissa: Yeah I know just don't want you to hurt yourself.  
Parker: Mommy, I'll be fine.

Ryan walked over to Marissa and kissed her and Parker kissed her on the cheek.  
Marissa: Bye! Love you.  
Ryan & Parker: Love you too.  
They walked out and went out to the elevator. A girl walked up to the elevator next to them.  
Girl: Aww, what a cute little boy.  
Parker dug his face into Ryan's shoulder.  
Ryan: Thanks. What's the matter buddy I thought you weren't shy.  
Parker giggled and dug his head deeper.  
Girl: Aww. That's so cute.  
Parker looked up at her and when she looked at him he hid his face again. The elevator dinged and the doors open. The girl pushed the one button.  
Girl: How old is he?  
Ryan: Two.  
Girl: He looks just like you. Where's his mom?  
Ryan: She's at the apartment.   
There was a silence and then Parker decided to end it.  
Parker: Daddy, can I get down?  
Ryan put him down and Parker smiled at the girl.  
Girl: Hi, what's your name?  
Parker: Parker.  
Girl: Hi Parker I'm Jasmine.  
The elevator doors opened and Ryan grabbed Parker's hand and led him out.  
Ryan: It was nice to meet you.   
Jasmine: Nice to meet you too. Bye Parker.  
Parker: Bye.  
Ryan and Parker walked away and walked out to the car. Ryan picked him up and strapped him into the carseat. Ryan got in the drivers side and drove to a Baby Gap store. Ryan parked and looked back at Parker who was fast asleep. Ryan got out and unbuckled him and picked him up.   
Parker: Are we here?  
Ryan: Yeah, you need to go to the bathroom.  
Parker: Yeah. Hurry I gotta go bad.  
Ryan locked the car and walked real fast into the store. Ryan walked up to a woman with a store shirt on.  
Ryan: Hey where's the bathroom?  
She pointed over to the right and Ryan took him in there. He took him into the stall and sat him down on the toilet. He did his business and Ryan picked him up and took him to the sink and he washed his hands. They walked out and Ryan sat him down and buckled him into the buggy. They went to the toddler section.  
Parker: Ohh, Daddy, I like those.  
He pointed to a pair of overall shorts. Ryan went over there and grabbed them and grabbed a blue shirt that just said baby gap.  
Ryan: We gotta go try these on so we can know what your size is.  
He picked him up and took him into the dressing room and they didn't fit, they were to big so Ryan picked him up and went and grabbed a smaller size and they did so he put them in the basket. They got him ten new pairs of clothes, two pairs of shoes, some socks, and three pairs of pajamas. Parker picked them all out. It only cost him around two hundred dollars. They left the store and went to a jewlery store and they went inside.  
Clerk: Can I help you?  
Ryan: I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. I don't know her size but her friend gave me this which fit her finger.  
He handed the ring to him. He picked out a 14 karat gold ring with a big diamond in the middle of it. The clerk gave him the ring in Marissa's size. He put the ring in the glovebox. He put Parker in his seat.

Ryan: Don't tell mommy that we went to a jewelry store and I got her a ring it's a surprise.  
Parker: Okay.  
Parker fell asleep on the ride home and when they got there Ryan carried him in the apartment and put him in his bed. He walked out to find an empty house. He called Marissa's phone but she didn't answer, so he sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. He fell asleep watching and was awoken by Parker.  
Parker: Daddy, where's mommy.  
Ryan: She's not back yet?  
Parker: No she's not here I looked everywhere.  
Ryan was getting kind of worried. He decided to call Seth's phone.  
Seth: Ryan, hey where are you?  
Ryan: I'm at the apartment where are you?  
Seth: We are with Luke, we figured that you'd take longer at the store than you did, but we're coming home right now.  
Ryan: Okay. Bye.  
Ryan looked over at Parker who was sittin on the floor playing with his toy cars.  
Ryan: Hey buddy, are you hungry?   
Parker: Yeah. We don't have any food though.  
Ryan: Oh, well then I guess we are going out to eat.  
Parker: Yay! Can we go to McDonalds please, daddy, please?  
Ryan: Yeah, sure. Go get your shoes and I will put them on for you and then we will go.  
Parker: My new ones?  
Ryan: No, get your old ones I don't want you to get them dirty on the first day.  
Parker runs in his room grabs his shoes and runs back into the living room.  
Parker: Daddy, can we go to the park?  
Ryan: Maybe after your mom gets back.  
Parker: Okay.

They went to McDonalds and drove through the drive through just in case that girl was still there and they got Parker a happy meal and Ryan got a cheeseburger and some fries. They went back to the apartment and Marissa was standing in the kitchen.  
Marissa: Hey where have you been?  
Marissa walked over to Ryan and kissed him and bent down and kissed Parker.  
Ryan: We were hungry.  
Marissa: You didn't let him eat in my car did you?  
Ryan: No. Hey, I was thinking how about me and you fancy resteraunt just the two of us.   
Marissa: What for?  
Ryan: To celebrate.  
Marissa: What about Parker?  
Ryan: Seth and Summer are here.  
Marissa: We can't just be like hey you are watching my kids while we go out to eat at an expensive resteraunt.  
Ryan: I already asked Summer she said she would watch him because we need a little time alone. Where are they anyway?  
Marissa: Oh, Seth, Summer, and Luke want us to come swimming.  
Ryan: What about Parker?  
Marissa: You can sit with him and put your feet in the water.  
Ryan: Okay.  
They all go outside to the pool and Parker and Ryan sit on the side watching everyone else swim. Ryan loved to see Marissa swim because he thought she looked so beautiful when she was wet. They finally got out and went up to the apartment and Ryan and Marissa got ready to go while Parker, Seth, Summer, and Luke watched a movie. They got dressed and said bye to everyone and then left. They went to a really fancy restaraunt, the kind of place you can't get into without a tie. They sat down and he ordered the best wine they had.  
Marissa: Really, we didn't have to do this.  
Ryan: I just wanted to get out with you, by ourselves.  
Marissa: That's really sweet.

Ryan grabbed her hand which was sitting on the table.  
Ryan: You know how much I love you don't you?  
Marissa got a confused worried look on her face.  
Marissa: Yeah.  
Ryan: You know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Marissa: I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.  
Ryan: Well, then will you marry me.  
Ryan pulled the ring out of his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

I combined 18 with this one because it was a little short and I know how you hate short updates. Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews. I hope to get more of them soon. Here's chapter 17...

Chapter 17

Marissa just sat there staring at Ryan for about five minutes. It made Ryan really nervous because he never thought about her saying no to him. Marissa had dreamed of this day for years and she was just so shocked that he had actually asked her that on the second day of him being here. She finally let it all soak in and looked him in the eyes with tears running down her eyes. Ryan was sure as soon as he saw the tears that he had asked to early and that she was going to say no.

Marissa: Ryan, of course I will marry you. I love you so much how could I say no.  
Ryan got up walked over to her and passionately kissed her. He was so happy that she had said yes. He could finally have the family he had been searching for his entire life. The Cohen's were his family but even with them there was some void where the blood reltion should have been. He had Parker now, and Marissa was going to be his wife, forever. He was still estatic even while eating his dinner he was shaking. He couldn't believe life could be this perfect. They finished their dinners and went back to the apartment. They walked into the apartment, being very quiet, in case everyone was asleep. They walked into the living room and flipped on a light. They saw Summer asleep in the chair, Luke asleep on the floor, and Seth and Parker cuddled up on the couch together.  
Marissa: (whispering) Should we wake Luke up so he can go home?  
Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa walked over and lightly shook him and he stirred and threw his arm around Marissa. Marissa moved away and Luke sat up real fast.  
Luke: (whispering) Sorry, I didn't mean to.  
Marissa: It's okay I was just waking you up to tell yout that you can go home if you want. You can stay here but youd have to sleep on the couch.  
Luke: Okay well, I'll see you later.  
Luke stood up and gave Marissa a hug and shook Ryan's hand and walked out the door.  
Marissa: Do you think we should wake them or what?  
Summer moved and her eyes fluttered open.  
Summer: Hey when did you guys get home?  
Marissa: Just a few minutes ago.  
Summer: Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed.  
She walked over shook Seth and he opened his eyes.  
Seth: What?  
Summer: Get up, let's go to bed.  
Seth: Leave me alone!   
Marissa gave Summer a look like "What the hell."   
Summer: Fine, sleep on the uncomfortable couch by yourself and I will sleep in the bed.  
Seth: Fine! Anyways I'm not by myself.

Marissa walked over there and picked Parker up so that he wouldn't be woke up by them screaming.  
Seth: Hey, he's sleeping with me.  
Marissa: No, he's sleeping in his bed.  
Marissa walked into his bedroom and layed him down on his bed. She kissed him on the head and walked out. Ryan walked in as she was walking out. Marissa walked into her bedroom to get dressed. Summer and Seth were fighting about something, they really didn't care. Ryan ran his fingers through Parker's dirty blonde hair, he bent down and kissed him on the forhead.  
Parker: Daddy?  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Parker: What's the matter with Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer?  
Ryan: Nothing they are just fighting sometimes mommy's and daddy's and aunt's and uncle's fight. Everything will be fine, just ignore it and try to go back to sleep.  
Parker: Daddy, will you tell me a story?  
Ryan: What kind of story do you want to hear?  
Parker: Umm, I don't know.   
Ryan walked over to the bookcase and picked out "The Little Engine That Could,'" and sat down on the bed. He read it to him until he fell asleep. Summer and Seth had stopped fighting and went to bed and all was silent. He bent down and kissed his son on the head and walked out leaving the door cracked a little. He walked into Marissa's bedroom where she was laying on her bed in just her bra and panties.  
Ryan: Hey. Uhm, what's going on?  
Marissa got up and walked over to him and grabbed his head into a kiss. He immediately deepened the kiss and started walking back twords the bed and layed them down. They broke apart and he looked straight into her eyes to see if there was any hesitiation.  
Ryan: Are you sure about this?   
Marissa: Why, don't you want to?  
Ryan: Yeah, but are you sure you're ready?  
She slowly started unbuckling his belt.  
Ryan: Guess that means yes.  
He started kissing her neck and running his hands all over her body. They spent the whole night in each others arms just talking afterwards. They fell asleep at about 2 in the morning. Their sleep was interrupted by Marissa's phone ringing. She sat up and looked at the clock and it said 4:00. She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. She saw that it was a cell phone but decided to pick it up anyways.

Marissa: Hello.  
Girl: Yeah, is Ryan there?  
Marissa: Who's this?  
Girl: His fiance.  
Marissa: Is this Christie?  
Girl: Yeah, can I talk to him?  
Marissa: He's asleep.  
Christie: Well, can you wake him up, it's kind of important?  
Marissa: Sure.  
Marissa shakes Ryan gently and he didn't move so she shook him harder, and finally after like 10 times he wakes up.  
Ryan: What?  
Marissa: What's with the attitude.  
Ryan: Sorry. What's up?  
Marissa: Christie's on the phone she says it's important.  
Ryan grabbed the phone angrily.  
Marissa: Hey, she called here don't get mad at me.   
Ryan kissed her on the lips.  
Ryan: I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her. (to Christie) What do you want, we are trying to sleep.   
Christie: Oh, so you left me for another girl?  
Ryan: Christie don't start, what do you want?  
Christie: Is it Marissa did you leave me to go to her?  
Ryan: Christie stop it. It's four o' clock in the morning I don't really feel up to your bullshit. Tell me what you want or I'll just hang up.  
Christie: I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I am not going to lose you. I will do anything in my power to keep you so I am in New York. I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere and we could talk.  
Ryan: No, I can't meet you anywhere.

Parker walks into the door.  
Parker: Daddy, I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and mommy?  
Ryan: Of course son come here.  
Parker walked over to the bed and Ryan picked him up and layed him in between him and Marissa.  
Parker: Daddy, tommorrow can we go to the park please.  
Ryan: Yeah, we'll all go to the park. If your going to go to the park then you need your rest so you need some sleep.  
Parker: Okay. Love you daddy. Love you mommy.  
Marissa and Ryan kissed him on his cheeks.  
Marissa & Ryan: Love you too. Goodnight.  
Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek and layed down too.  
Marissa: Goodnight baby, love you.  
Ryan: I love you too honey. (to Christie) It's four o' clock in the morning I'm going to sleep and you should too.  
Christie: Oh, so the girl you left me for has a baby and he's already calling you daddy.  
Ryan: He's not just her son he's mine too.  
Christie: What the hell are you talking about, you never told me you had a son.  
Ryan: I just found out today. I'm going to bed. It's over, don't call me and don't try to see me. I've moved on with my life. I'm over this I love Marissa and I'm not going to let you ruin a good thing. I want nothing else to do with you, just leave me alone.  
Ryan hung up the phone and layed back down and put his arm around Parker and Marissa and fell asleep.

The next morning Seth woke up on the couch still enfuriated about what happened the night before. He got off the couch and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He got into the shower, which woke Summer up. Summer got out of the bed to see who was in the shower. She saw that Seth wasn't on the couch so she went into the bathroom and got in the shower too.  
Seth: What are you doing?  
Summer: I need a shower, and I want hot water.   
Seth went on with his washing not even paying attention to Summer.  
Summer: Why are you so mad at me?  
Seth: I don't know, maybe it's because you were full on making out with Luke last night in Marissa's bed. Maybe that's it!  
Summer: I was not making out with him! He kissed me and I was trying to stop him before you came in.  
Seth: What were you doing alone in the bedroom with him anyways? You know what a horn dog he is. He slept with Julie Cooper for god sakes.  
Summer: I know it was a stupid move, but you and Parker were asleep and we wanted to watch a movie so we went in there and he started talking about how his girlfriend just dumped him. Then he just kissed me.  
Seth: Well, I'm done. I'm getting out.  
Summer wrapped her arms around him trying to make him stop from getting out.   
Summer: I'm sorry baby. I know I shouldn't have been in there with him. I was innocent though, I didn't even think about him hitting on me since he went to our wedding, and knows I have three kids with you. I'm so sorry.

Seth grabbed a towel off of the toilet and gave Summer a dirty look. Summer started crying because she thought that he would want a divorce or something for something that wasn't really her fault.   
Seth: Summer, stop crying. I just need some space. I think I'm going to take Parker somewhere when he gets up. We can talk after that.  
He gave her a half-hearted smile and walked out in just his towel. He went into the guest room and got dressed and went to lay down on the couch. Parker was sitting on the couch when he got out there.  
Seth: Hey buddy, what you doing?  
Parker: Watching Dora.  
Seth: Your mommy and daddy still asleep?  
Parker: Uh huh.  
Seth walks into the bedroom where they are sleeping. Ryan had stolen all the covers off of Marissa and all she had on was a bra and some underwear. He was just standing there staring at her when she woke up.  
Marissa: Seth, what the hell are you doing?  
Marissa grabbed the covers off of Ryan and threw them on herself.  
Seth: Sorry. Didn't mean to stare. I came in here to ask you if I could take Parker to go play at the park or do something. I want to spend a little time with him. Get to know him.   
Marissa: Yeah sure.   
Seth: Okay well, don't tell Ryan about this little run-in he might be mad.  
Marissa: Yeah, I know your secrets safe with me.   
Seth walked out and closed the door. He gave Parker a big smile and sat down on the couch beside him.  
Parker: Hey Uncle Seth.   
Seth: Hey buddy. You want to go do something just me and you?   
Parker: Yeah!  
Parker got off the couch and grabbed Seth's hand.  
Seth: Where are we going?  
Parker: I have to get dressed and I need help.

Seth went to Parker's room and got him dressed. He walked back into the living room carrying him and he took him to the bathroom.  
Seth: You need to go potty?  
Parker: No.  
Seth: Well you need to brush your teeth.  
Parker grabbed his toothbrush and Seth put some toothpaste on it and Seth and Parker brushed their teeth. When they got done they walked into the living room where Summer was laying on the couch crying. Parker ran over to Summer and sat down beside her head. He started running his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her.  
Parker: Aunt Summer whats the matter?  
Summer: Nothing honey, Aunt Summer is just a little upset.  
Parker: Me and Uncle Seth are going to play you want to come?  
Summer looked at Parker and gave him a big smile. She always loved him because he was just the sweetest little boy she'd ever met.  
Summer: No, I'll let you take some guy time. I'll be fine honey.  
Parker kissed her on the forehead and she started crying harder.  
Parker: I love you.   
Summer: I love you too. Have fun, don't get in too much trouble.   
Parker: We won't.

Parker walked over to Seth and grabbed his hand and started leading him out the door. Summer sat up and wiped her tears and smiled at Seth who just looked at her.  
Seth: Bye.  
Summer: Bye.  
They walked out the door and Summer started feeling really bad about what happened. She realized it was a stupid thing to do, but she couldn't understand why he was so mad. It's not like she came onto him. Marissa came out of the bedroom and saw Summer crying.  
Marissa: What's the matter sweetie?  
Marissa walked over to Summer and put her arm around her.  
Summer: Seth and I are fighting.  
Marissa: Why what happened.  
Summer: Luke kissed me last night and Seth walked in and he got really mad and now he like isn't speaking to me.   
Marissa: He kissed you! Why would he do that to Seth?  
Summer: I don't know why he did it. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't and then Seth came in. I think he was going to try to rape me or something. Seth probably saved me by going in there when he did.  
Marissa: Did you tell Seth that?  
Summer: I tried but he wouldn't listen. I want my kids. I want to go home.  
Marissa: Well, I'll call Seth and tell him it's time for you to go back home.   
Ryan walks in.  
Ryan: What's going on?  
Marissa: Seth and her are fighting.  
Ryan: Oh, where'd he go? I'll knock some sense into him.  
Summer: He took Parker somewhere.  
Ryan: Are you going home?  
Summer: I was thinking about it. I miss the kids. Aren't you going to come?  
Ryan: No, I'm calling work and asking for some more time.

Summer noticed the ring on Marissa's hand.  
Summer: Oh my god. When are you going to get married?  
Ryan: We haven't really worked all the details out yet, but I need some time to help Marissa pack.  
Summer: You're moving back?  
Marissa: Yeah.  
Summer hugged Marissa.   
Summer: I'm so happy, we can raise our kids together. This is going to be great. I'm going to call Seth.  
Summer grabbed her phone and dialed Seth's number.  
Seth: Yeah, what's up?  
Summer: Hey guess what!  
Seth: What?  
Summer: Ryan and Marissa are getting married and Marissa and Parker are moving.  
Seth: That's great. Do you want to go home today? I kind of miss the kids.   
Summer: Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. I'll go online and see what time we can get a flight.  
Seth: Okay bye.  
Summer: Bye.  
Summer hung up the phone and went to look on the internet to see what time they could get a flight. She found one for 7, so she booked the tickets. She walked back over to the couch.  
Ryan: What time are you leaving?  
Summer: The flight's at seven. When are you guys going to start moving?  
Ryan: I don't know. Today we are going to start packing, so whenever we get everything packed and the doctor says Parker is okay to travel.  
Summer: This is going to be awesome. I have to go pack so that we don't have to later.  
Summer went into the room to pack as Marissa and Ryan went back to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them all. Here is Chapter 18 it's kind of a cliff hanger sorry if it dissapoints anyone. Read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 18

Seth is pushing Parker on the swings and Parker is just giggling.

Parker: HIGHER! HIGHER!

Seth: No, you're already too high already.

Seth's phone rings. Seth stopped the swing and took his phone out of his pocket. Parker got out of the swing and went to play on something else.

Seth: Hello.

Summer: Hey, where you at?

Seth: We are at the park. Did you get the plane tickets?

Summer: Yeah, I was calling to ask you a question.

Seth: What?

Summer: Well, Ryan and Marissa are going to move and she asked if we could take Parker back with us and watch him until they move. They just can't get a lot done with a two year old always around.

Seth: Hold on. (to Parker) Hey come here.

Parker ran over to him and Seth looked down at him.

Parker: What?

Seth: You want to come stay with us for a little while?

Parker: Yeah! Can I go see my grandma?

Seth: Yeah, you can even stay at her house one night.

Parker: YAY!

Seth: So you want to come?

Parker: Yeah, are mommy and daddy are going to come.

Seth: Not right away. They are going to pack up your house and move to your daddy's house.

Parker: Okay. Can I go play now?

Seth: Yeah go ahead buddy. (to Summer) Sounds like he wants to go. I don't mind as long as it's okay with you.

Summer: Great.

Seth: I thought he couldn't travel.

Summer: Marissa called the doctor, and he said it was okay.

Seth: Okay.

Summer: Okay I'm going to take a nap. Love you.

Seth: Love you too. We'll be home soon.

Summer: Oh yeah, the flight's at seven.

Seth: Okay bye.

Summer: Bye.

Seth hung up the phone and walked over to the sandbox.

Parker: Will you play with me?

Seth: Yeah, sure.

Seth sat down in the sand and started building stuff with Parker.

Parker: Do I get to meet my new grandma and grandpa when I go with you?

Seth: You mean my parents?

Parker: No, my daddy's parents.

Seth: Your dad's parents are my parents. Your dad's my brother.

Parker: Oh, yeah do I get to meet them?

Seth: Of course.

Seth's phone rings and he looks at the caller id which said mom and dad.

Seth: Hello.

Kirsten: Hey hun. How's it going?

Seth: It's going good. How are my kids?

Kirsten: They're good they miss you though.

Seth: I miss them too. Summer, Parker, and I are getting a flight at 7 so I will call you when we get there so you can come pick us up.

Kirsten: Ryan and Marissa are staying.

Seth: Oh, they didn't tell you?

Kirsten: Tell me what?

Seth: Well, Ryan proposed to Marissa and Parker and her are moving in with Ryan.

Kirsten: What happened to Christie?

Seth: I guess he didn't tell you that either. He broke it off with her because she treated him like crap and she was an alcoholic.

Kirsten: Oh. Why is Parker coming with you?

Seth: They need to pack and it would be hard for them to do that when they have a two year old running around.

Kirsten: I thought he was sick.

Seth: He is but the doctor said it was okay. We are going to have to get him a doctors appointment down here when we get back to get his stitches out.

Kirsten: Oh, that's great. I can't wait to meet him.

Seth: He's an awesome kid. He can't wait to meet you guys either. He was just talking about you guys.

Kirsten: You want to talk to the girls?

Seth: Yeah, if they aren't busy.

Kirsten: (to the girls) Lexy, Ana your dad's on the phone.

Alexis: Hey dad.

Seth: Hey honey. How are you?

Alexis: Good. We went shopping today.

Seth: Cool. Did you get anything?

Alexis: Yeah, Grandma bought us some new clothes.

Seth: That's good. Guess who's coming to stay with us.

Alexis: Who?

Seth: Your cousin Parker.

Alexis: I didn't know that we had any cousins.

Seth: You do now. He's coming to stay with us for a few days while Marissa and Ryan move.

Alexis: Uncle Ryan's moving?

Seth: No, Marissa is moving in with him.

Alexis: Oh, okay. When are you coming home daddy?

Seth: Tonight. Ya'll are probably going to be asleep when we get back.

Alexis: Will you wake us up when you get home?

Seth: Yeah. I'll come in and kiss you guys goodnight.

Alexis: Okay. You want to talk to Ana?

Seth: Yeah.

Adriana: Hey dad. When are you coming home?

Seth: Tonight.

Adriana: Okay. I am watching a movie so I'll see you later. Love you.

Seth: Love you too honey, put Grandma back on the phone.

Kirsten: Hey.

Seth: Hey. I'll call you as soon as we land. Both of you can't come because one of you has to stay there with the girls.

Kirsten: I'll come. Love you.

Seth: Love you too.

Seth hung up the phone and went back to playing with Parker.

Parker: Who's that.

Parker was pointing at something behind him. Seth turned his head and he felt like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head.

Seth: Christie?

Christie: Hey Seth. Aren't you a little bit old to be playing in the sand?

Seth: What do you want Christie? I thought Ryan told you to leave him alone.

Christie: He did, but I don't give up that easily.

Seth: Why don't you just leave us alone. He has a family now, he's happy.

Christie: So what. I still have a chance.

Seth: Parker go play over there for a minute. Be careful okay.

Parker: Okay.

Parker ran over to the playground equipment and started climbing on the monkey bars.

Seth: Parker get off the monkey bars you're going to rip your stitches out.

Parker: Okay.

Parker climbed back and crawling through all the tunnels.

Seth: What do you want with me?

Christie: I was waiting for Ryan.

Seth: Why are you waiting for Ryan in a park.

Christie: I heard him say that he would take that kid to the park. I just want to talk to him and I need you to make that happen.

Seth: You're crazy if you think I'm going to help you.

Seth walked over to where Parker was.

Seth: Parker, let's go eat.

Parker climbed down and Seth grabbed his hand. They started walking away and Christie was still following.

Christie: Seth, you better stop.

Seth: No way.

Christie: If you were smart you'd stop.

Seth looked back at her and noticed she had a gun pointed right at Parker's head.

Seth: Christie what the hell are you doing? He's just a kid he has nothing to do with this. Parker close your eyes and keep them closed okay.

Seth picked Parker up and he dug his head into Seth's shoulder.

Seth: Don't peek okay.

Parker: I won't.

Seth: Christie. What do you want.

Christie: I want you to call Ryan and I will put the gun away.

Seth: What would you like me to say to him?

Christie: I would like you to tell him that if he ever wants to see you two again then he will come to the park right away.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are great about leaving reviews. Here's chapter 19 I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19

Seth felt a wave of rage come over him. He was still holding Parker tightly.

Parker: Can I get down now?

Seth: No!

Christie: Are you going to call him?

Seth: Yes.

Christie: Tell him that if I hear one cop car siren then I will shoot his son in the head. Give me him.

Christie grabbed Parker out of Seth's arms and he started screaming and crying.

Seth: GIVE HIM BACK!

Seth walked over there and tried to grab him but she pulled the gun out of her purse and held it up to Parker's head.

Christie: Just make the call Seth. NOW!

Seth: Please don't hurt him.

Seth had tears running down his face he was so scared that she was going to kill Parker or him. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and he was shaking so bad that he almost dropped it.

Christie: Tell him to bring his little girlfriend so she can see him walk away with me.

Seth dialed the number and it rang like five times. He was so scared that they weren't going to pick up.

Ryan: Hello.

Seth: Dude, I need you, Marissa, and Summer to come to the park.

Ryan: Why?

Seth: Christie's here and she's got a gun and she said that if you ever want to see us again that you will come to the park. No police!

Ryan had hung up the phone and Seth hung it up and put it in his pocket.

Seth: I guess he's on his way.

Parker was crying so hard that his whole face was turning red and his breathing was really fast so he could catch his breath.

Seth: Can I have him back now please? He's scared he's just a little boy.

Parker: I w-w-want my m-m-mommy!

Christie: Stop crying! STOP!

Seth: Give him back please.

Christie: No, he's staying with me until Ryan comes with me.

Seth: Do you think he will go with you because he really wants to be with you?

Christie: He does want to be with me. He just feels like he has to be with her because of him. It's all his fault that Ryan doesn't want to be with me.

Seth: He broke up with you even before he knew about Parker. Face it, he doesn't want to be with you anymore.

Christie: He does too. You don't know him like I do. He loves me way more than he does her.

Ryan comes running up and tries to grab Parker. Christie holds the gun up to Parker's head again.

Ryan: PUT HIM DOWN NOW CHRISTIE! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME.

Marissa and Summer come running up and Marissa is crying.

Marissa: Please put him down. He's really scared.

Parker: MOMMY HELP!

Christie: Ryan, please just take me back it will all be different from now on. I swear!

Ryan: Please just give me my son.

Christie: You come with me and I will let him go.

Marissa shot Christie the most evil look she could give.

Marissa: Just let him go he's a baby. It's not his fault Ryan won't come back with you.

Christie: Shutup! I don't care what you say. You took him from me, now I'm getting him back!

Ryan: It's not their fault I broke up with you. I didn't even know about coming to New York or Parker until after I broke up with you. It's your fault you screwed everything up. You're the one who drank all the time and you're the one who treated me like shit. NOT THEM!

Christie: I stopped drinking! I swear this time I really did. Please take me back.

Ryan: It doesn't matter, I don't love you. You can't change overnight Christie. I know that you are drunk right now because you would never do this if you were sober. Think about what you are doing. You are putting a gun up to a two year olds head just so you can get me back. You never even really loved me you were in love with my money. I mean really think hard about it.

Christie put Parker down with tears running down her face. Parker ran over to Marissa and she picked him up and started walking away with him before she changed her mind. Parker was settling down a lot but still crying. Marissa took him to the car and put him in the car seat and locked them in there. She ran her fingers through his hair and saying "It's okay, we're fine." Ryan was standing there staring at Christie. He couldn't believe that she had done this. He knew she was kind of nuts but this was way out of character even when she was drunk.

Christie: Ryan I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just wanted you back so bad because I am broke. I really do love you, but I guess you're right I love your money more than I do you.

Ryan: You need some serious help. You know that? Get yourself some help.

Christie had tears streaming down her face.

Christie: Ryan, will you ever forgive me?

Ryan: No, not this time. I don't ever want to see you again. Please just stay away frome me.

Christie: I understand. I'm going to get some help Ry I promise. I just want you to know how sorry I am that I did this. I wasn't thinking I saw Seth and Parker and I just thought about revenge.

Ryan turned around and started to walk away. He looked back at her and gave her a look like everything would be okay. Even though he knew that he could never forgive her he was still worried about her. He did care for her, he couldn't help it. She was in his life for two years. She gave him a smile and mouthed, "I promise." He shook his head in an approving way and turned back around to walk away. Seth and Summer were still standing there, astonished about what just happened.

Ryan: Are you guys coming or not?

Summer: Oh, yeah sorry.

They ran over to him and Summer wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Ryan could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he pushed them back. He was so scared he didn't want to show it because he had to be the strong one, but he was scared to death. He pulled away from her hug because if he stayed any longer he was going to cry.

Ryan: Thanks Summer.

Summer: It's what I'm here for. You're one of my best friends I am always here for you.

Ryan: I know. Let's go.

They all walked in silence to the car where Marissa was still trying to calm Parker down. She unlocked the doors and Ryan slid in the back seat with her.

Ryan: Marissa I'm so sorry. I can't believe she did that.

Marissa: It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself.

Ryan: Parker you okay bud?

Parker: Yeah I'm okay.

Summer drove off and Parker fell asleep. They decided to drive to the doctors office to make sure that Parker's side was okay.

Nurse: Can I help you?

Marissa: I'm wondering if I can take my son to see Dr. Keets.

Nurse: I'll call his office and see if he's in. What's his name?

Marissa: Parker Cooper.

She called him and then hung up.

Nurse: He says he can see you now.

The nurse leads her back into the waiting room and tells her he will be there in a few minutes.

Dr. Keets: Hello Ms. Cooper. I didn't tell you to come in did I.

Marissa: No, but he was playing at the park and I wanted you to look at it.

Dr. Keets: Okay.

He took the bandages off and it was bleeding a little. He put some alcohol on it and cleaned it all up.  
Dr Keets: It's fine. Just make sure that when he goes away that he gets a doctors appointment to get his stitches out.

Marissa: Okay thank you doctor.

They go back home and get Parker packed. Then, Marissa and Ryan take them to the airport. They say their goodbyes and they were gone. Marissa and Ryan drive back to the apartment and start getting everything packed. They packed for hours and finally went to bed at three a.m. and still only a third of the apartment was packed.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. You guys give me inspiration to keep writing. Sorry it took two days to update but I haven't felt very inspired and this one needed to be changed a little bit. So read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 20

The plane just took off and Summer looks over at Seth and Parker both sleeping soundly. They just look so cute. She grabs Seth's hand and as a reflex he closes it tightly around hers. It's amazing that no matter how mad at her he was when she needed to feel his love he was always there giving it to her. The day had been so weird that she hardly believed it herself. It started out with Luke trying to kiss her that morning that had left her feeling violated and alone because Seth wouldn't even look her in the eyes. He avoided her that whole day and wouldn't even talk to her. Then Christie came and pulled a gun on her husband and her two year old nephew. That bitch was crazy she was even giving crazy ass Oliver a run for his money and that's something that she thought was impossible. She knew that girl was trouble from the time she met her. She hated her and so did everyone else. She never understood what Ryan saw in the girl. Sure she was good looking but there wasn't much going on upstairs. She laid her head back on the headrest and let out a huge sigh. She started wondering how she ended up here. She loved Seth and her kids more than life itself but she never pictured her life like this. She's twenty-four years old with three kids a husband. Everything just seemed so strange when she started thinking about her life. She started feeling calmer and she fell into a deep sleep. She was ripped from her dreams when the captain came over the loud speaker saying that they were about to land in Orange County. She shook Seth's leg a little and he opened his eyes slowly.

Seth: What?

Summer: We are about to land. Call your mom.

Seth: Okay.

Seth takes his phone out of his pocket and calls his mom.

Kirsten: Hello.

Seth: Hey mom. We are about to land, so can you come pick us up?

Kirsten: Yeah, I'll be there in like ten minutes or so.

Seth: Okay bye.

Seth hung up the phone and the captain came on the intercom and said that it was time to get off of the plane. Summer unbuckled Parker's seatbealt and picked him up. He moved a little opened his eyes and went right back to sleep. They got off the plane and Seth went to baggage claim.  
Seth: Well, they didn't lose our luggage.

Summer: Good. Will you pull out his stroller so I can put him in there he's getting a little heavy.

Seth: Yeah.

Seth pulled the stroller out and Summer put Parker in it.

Summer: Where does your mom want to meet us?

Seth: I don't know. Maybe we should just wait outside so that she doesn't have to go through security.

Summer: Okay.

Seth and Summer walked out of the airport and sat down on a bench outside. It was really dark and it was a warm California night. It was already one in the morning.

Seth: Good to be home. I can't wait to see the kids.

Summer: Yeah, I really missed them.

Kirsten walks up.

Kirsten: Hey guys. How was the flight?

Seth: Hey mom.

Summer: Hey Kirsten. The flight was good. Caught up on some much needed sleep.

Kirsten: Good. Come on.

Seth took the luggage and put it in the back of the car and then got into the front seat. Summer stood up after he was in the car and picked Parker up out of his stroller.

Summer: Kirsten, will you hold him while I put away his stoller?

Kirsten: Yeah of course.

Summer hands him to Kirsten.

Summer: Did you bring the car seat?

Kirsten: Yeah. I'll put him in it.

Summer: Be careful watch his side he has stitches.

Kirsten: Okay.

Kirsten put Parker in the car seat and stared just stood there staring at him.

Seth: Hello. Earth to mom. Summer needs to get in the car.

Kirsten: Sorry.

Kirsten walked over to the drivers side and got into the car. She looked into the back and started staring at him again.

Seth: Mom, do you want me to drive so you can sit back there with him?

Kirsten: Yeah, if you don't mind.

Seth: Okay. Summer get out so mom can sit in the back with him.

Summer: Okay.

Kirsten got into the back and Seth drove away.

Kirsten: He's so adorable. He looks just like Ryan's baby pictures.

Seth: You've seen Ryan's baby pictures?

Kirsten: Yeah, his mom sent his baby book after she left. She wanted us to have them. I never showed them to anyone except your dad because I didn't want to upset Ryan.

Seth: Why would it upset him?

Kirsten: I figured it may bring back old memories.

Seth: Well, I want to see them in the morning. I think we are going to sleep at the house tonight we'll take the pool house.

Kirsten: Where would Parker sleep?

Seth: With us. He needs to be close to someone so if he starts hurting or something we can help him.

Kirsten looked over at Parker who opened his eyes when she looked over at him.

Parker: Who are you?

Kirsten: I'm your grandma, Ryan's mom.

Parker: Okay.

Parker fell back asleep.

Kirsten: Well, that was a short convorsation.

Seth: He's really tired he got up really early this morning, and he didn't have a nap.

Kirsten: Is Summer asleep?

Seth: Yeah.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Seth pulled into the driveway and noticed that Kirsten was asleep too. Seth shook Summer's leg and she woke up.

Summer: Are we here?

Seth: Yeah. We are going to sleep here tonight in the pool house with Parker.

Summer: Okay. I'm going to kiss the kids goodnight and I will meet you in there.

Seth: Okay.

Summer got out and went into the house.

Seth: Mom, wake up we are home.

Kirsten didn't move.

Seth: MOM WAKE UP!

Kirsten's beautiful blue eyes opened.

Kirsten: What Seth?

Seth: We are home go to bed you look exhausted.

Kirsten: Okay goodnight.

Seth: Goodnight.

Kirsten and Seth got out of the car. Seth walked over to the backseat of the car and picked Parker up and went straight into the pool house and layed him down on the bed. He waited for Summer to get in there so he wouldn't be alone in the pool house. Summer walks in.

Seth: Hey. Did you wake them up?

Summer: No, I just kissed them.

Seth: Okay well I'm going to kiss them goodnight.

Summer kisses Seth.

Summer: Goodnight.

Seth: Goodnight.

Seth goes into the house and walks into the guest bedroom. He walks over to the bed and kisses the girls on their heads. He walks out and goes into the nursery where Adam was awake.

Seth: Hey son you're awake.

He picks him up and sits down in the rocking chair with him.

Seth: I missed you so much.

Seth kisses him on the head and rocks him until he went to sleep. Seth put him into the crib and walked back out to the pool house where Summer was cuddled up to Parker and was asleep. He kissed them both on their heads, and layed down and went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. I finally got this chapter out. I wrote a new story called Untitled check it out. As for this one read and review.

Chapter 21

Marissa woke up and noticed that Ryan wasn't in the bed with her. She figured he was probably watching t.v. and she didn't really want to get out of bed so she decided to just lay there. She layed there for a few minutes and fell back asleep. She was awakened by the door creaking.

Ryan: Marissa, you awake?

Marissa: (groan) No.

Ryan: Well, if you don't get up then your breakfast will get cold.

Marissa: You made breakfast. How did you do that I didn't have food.

Ryan: I got up early and went to the supermarket and bought some food for today.

Marissa: Is there coffee?

Ryan: Of course now get your little ass out of bed.

Marissa turned over on her back and looked over at Ryan. She layed there for another few seconds then got up. She walked over to Ryan kissed him on the lips.

Marissa: Good morning.

Ryan: Good morning.

Marissa and Ryan go into the kitchen and there was pancakes, bacon, and coffee sitting on the table. They sit down at the table and start eating. The doorbell rings.

Marissa: Who could be here at 8 o clock in the morning?

Ryan: I invited Luke to come over for breakfast because I made way to much.

Marissa cringed at hearing Luke's name. She couldn't believe what he tried to do to Summer. She was guessing that Seth didn't tell Ryan. She was going to tell him but she knew that if she did then Ryan would probably beat the shit out of Luke. That wasn't such a bad thing because well he deserved it but she didn't want Ryan to get into trouble so she kept her mouth shut.

Marissa: Great!

Ryan sensed the sarcasm in her voice.

Ryan: Are you mad at him or something?

Marissa: No, I'm fine with it.

Ryan: Okay.

He got up to answer the door and invited Luke in. Luke and Ryan walked into the kitchen where Marissa was sitting.  
Luke: Hey Marissa.

Marissa: Hey Luke.

Luke sat down across the table and Marissa shot him an evil look.

Luke: So, you are moving back to Newport?

Ryan: Yeah.

Luke: So are you excited Riss?

Marissa: Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here.

Luke: I have been thinking about moving back but I don't know yet.

Ryan: You should. I'm sure your mother and brothers would love to see you.

Luke I don't really get to talk to them that much anymore.

Ryan: Why?

Luke: Well, I don't know my mom is still mad at me for leaving her for my dad all those years ago. My brothers are almost eighteen now so they are too busy with girls and stuff.

Ryan: Hey Marissa isn't your sister dating one of his brothers?

Marissa didn't look up she just stared down at her breakfast and shrugged her shoulders.Marissa had nothing to say to Luke. She felt like slapping him right across his face.

Marissa: I'm not feeling very good. I think I'm going to go lay down.

Ryan: You okay?

Marissa: Yeah, I'm just not feeling very good. I'm just going to get some rest.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa got up from the table and walked to her bedroom.

Luke: Is she okay?

Ryan: I don't know.

Luke: She seemed to be mad about something.

Ryan: Who knows with her.

Luke: So how is Kirsten and Sandy?

Ryan: They are good.

Luke: Where is your son?

Ryan: Oh he went back to Newport early with Seth and Sum.

Luke: Oh.

Ryan: So what are you doing these days?

Luke: Well, I'm a lawyer.

Ryan and Luke continue talking for about an hour and he said that it was about time for them to start packing up again. Marissa comes out when she hears that Luke is leaving not really wanting to be too rude.

Luke: Bye guys. I hope you have a great life together.

Luke went over to Ryan and shook his hand and walked over to Marissa and gave her a hug. Marissa didn't want to seem mad at him so she went ahead and gave him a hug. Luke walked out and Ryan gave Marissa a confused look.

Ryan: What was that all about? Why did you ignore him and give him dirty looks?

Marissa: No reason, I just don't like him. He gets on my nerves.

Ryan: Okay. Whatever, we should probably start packing now.

Marissa: Okay. I just want to call Summer and Seth to make sure that they made it home okay and see how Parker's doing.

Ryan: Okay I'll go start packing up the rest of Parker's room. We have to get done by tonight because I want to get home tommorrow. Is there anything big that you paticuraly need to take?

Marissa: No, not really. I mean all of our personal stuff but as far as furniture and stuff like that you have all that stuff. Right?

Ryan: Yeah. I'm just wondering because I was wondering if we needed to hire movers. Do you have anything that you want to take that can't go onto the plane?

Marissa: Not really everything pretty much came with the apartment because the last person who lived here left it here when they moved. How are we going to get my car down there though?

Ryan: Oh yeah, I didn't think about that! We could drive home instead of flying. I would rather do that anyways. I hate flying I try to avoid it whenever possible.

Marissa: OH YEAH ROAD TRIP! That sounds awesome.

Ryan: Good, it's settled then.

Marissa picked up the phone and called Summer's cell.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Marissa: Hey Summ. How was the flight?

Summer: Good we slept all the way.

Marissa: How's Parker?

Summer: He's good, still asleep.

Marissa: Wow. He never sleeps this late.

Summer: Well, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. His side was bothering him.

Marissa: Is he okay?

Summer: Yeah. He was just having a little bit of pain so we gave him some tylenol. It took him awhile to fall back asleep. He finally fell asleep around five or so.

Marissa: Okay well, I was just calling to see how he was. I think me and Ryan are going to come home tommorrow. We are going to drive.

Summer: ROAD TRIP! That's awesome. I was just thinking.

Marissa: What?

Summer: Can I still call you Coop when you marry Ryan?

Marissa: Well, it won't be my last name anymore but sure you have called me that since kindergarten. Why stop now?

Summer: That's what I'm saying. I mean you don't call me Cohen.

Marissa: I never called you by your last name though.

Summer: Yeah, I know but you always called Seth "Cohen".

Marissa: I hardly ever called him Cohen.

Summer: Whatev. Anyways, my clothes are done so I have to go dry them. Talk to you later.

Marissa: K. Bye

She hung up the phone and started packing. They packed all day and finally finished at twelve that night.

Ryan: For a small apartment, you sure do have a lot of stuff.

Marissa: Yeah I know. It's a lot but we have a lot of personal stuff.

Ryan: Yeah, it was mostly your shoes.

Marissa: Hey, I don't have that many shoes.

Ryan: Yeah right, I think we are going to have to build a new closet just for your shoes.

Marissa looked at Ryan and he had this goofy look on his face and she started laughing at him.

Ryan: What's so funny?

Marissa: Nothing. Let's go to bed I'm exhausted.

Ryan: Okay.

They went to the bedroom and went to sleep about an hour after they went in there. They stayed up talking about the wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

I know that you people keep pointing out that the chapters need more Ryan and Marissa but there will not be Ryan and Marissa in this chapter, besides being a Ryan and Marissa story it's also a Seth and Summer too. Thanks for the reviews you guys are great.

Chapter 22

(this is the same day as that entry just earlier b/c it's about what's going on with Seth and Summer)

Summer woke up at eight and Seth was already gone. She figured he had went home to work on his new comic because he had a deadline. She looked over and saw Parker sleeping like a baby. She wanted to make sure that if he cried that they would hear him so she went into the house and grabbed the baby monitors. She took them out to the pool house and put one by Parker and she took the other one to the bathroom with her. She wanted to take a shower and get dressed. Unfortunately, Seth had taken all the bags and the car with him. She finished her shower threw a towel over her hair and threw on a old pair of Ryan's boxers and a tanktop that she assumed was clean. She felt rediculous in Ryan's clothes but that's all she had since Seth took all the bags home with him. She took the baby monitor and walked into the kitchen. Sandy was standing in the kitchen looking out at the pool. When she walked into the kitchen he turned and looked and she went bright red.

Sandy: Summer are you wearing Ryan's underwear and shirt?

Summer: Sorry, Seth took all the bags with him and I needed a shower and this was the only thing in there.

Sandy: Kirsten will give you a robe and she will wash your clothes.

Summer walked into the living room where Kirsten was sitting on the couch.

Kirsten: Are you wearing Ryan's clothes?

Summer: Yes, Seth took all the bags with him. Can I burrow a robe? I also need to wash my clothes.

Kirsten: I have some clothes that need to be washed so I will throw them in there. Do you have any underwear or a bra on?

Summer: I don't have any underwear on but I have a bra on.

Kirsten: I have some new underwear I haven't worn yet so you can just have them.

Summer turned red she was so embarased that she had to wear Kirsten's underwear.

Summer: Sorry, I'm parading around in your son's clothes and I have to wear your underwear. This is so embarassing.

Kirsten: Don't worry about it Summer.

Kirsten took Summer into her bedroom and grabbed the underwear and a robe.

Kirsten: Here you go. You can use my bathroom.

She handed the clothes to Summer.

Summer: Thanks a lot Kirsten.

Kirsten: It's no problem Summer. Really no need to be embarrased.

Summer walks into the bathroom and puts the clothes on and walks out. She was still really embarassed.  
Summer: Did Seth take the kids home?

Kirsten: No, they are still asleep.

Summer: Okay. Thanks for watching them. It was a big help, I so didn't want to leave them with my dad and the stepmonster. I am so scared that one day she will be on her perscriptions and drop them.

Kirsten: It's no problem I love spending time with them. Is Parker still asleep? I really wanted to spend some time with him.

Summer: Yeah, he had a rough night last night. He was in a lot of pain, and couldn't sleep.

Kirsten: Oh, poor baby. When do you think he will wake up?

Summer: I don't really know he was up until five so it may be awhile.

Kirsten: Well, you want some breakfast?

Summer: You cooking?

Kirsten: No.

Summer: Then, yes.

Kirsten laughed at Summer's joke as they walked into the kitchen where Sandy was still staring out at the same spot he was when Summer had left the kitchen.

Summer: Everything okay Sandy?

Sandy: Yeah, everything's okay. Summer why don't you go wake the kids up for breakfast.

Summer: Yeah okay.

Summer walked out and Sandy and Kirsten were standing in the kitchen. She could hear them whispering something about Ryan. She wondered what was going on while she walked into the bedroom where the girls were. She was thinking of walking back and evesdropping but she decided to just stay out of it. If they wanted me to know then they wouldn't have told me to leave the room, she thought to herself. She walked over to where the girls were sleeping. They looked so cute that she didn't want to wake them but she knew that if she didn't wake them up then they wouldn't sleep at all that night.

Summer: Lexi Ana wake up, it's time for breakfast.

Lexi: MOMMY!

Lexi threw her arms around her mother really tight.

Summer kissed her on the head.

Summer: Did you miss me?

Lexi: Yes. A LOT!

Summer: Okay go to the kitchen and grandma will make you a bowl of cereal. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Lexi: Okay.

Lexi got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Summer: ANA! GET UP!

Ana moved around and opened her big brown eyes. Everytime Summer looked into her kid's eyes her heart melted. She loved them all so much, and wanted to have more just like them.

Ana: Mommy, I missed you.

Summer kissed her on the cheek and looked into her eyes.

Summer: I missed you too honey. Go into the kitchen and grandma will make you some cereal.

Ana got down off of the bed and left. Summer walked into the nursery and noticed that Adam wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen were the girls were eating their cereal.

Summer: Where is Adam?

Kirsten: He's in the playpen playing with his toys.

Summer: Oh okay.

Summer walked into the living room and saw Adam playing. When Adam saw her he started giggling and smiling really big.

Summer: Hey honey. Mommy missed her little boy.

She walked over to him and picked him up and gave him kisses all over his face. He started laughing really hard when she started doing that. He loved it when she gave him kisses all over his face. She walked into the kitchen with him and sat down and cuddled him. Her phone rang and it was Marissa. They talked for a few minutes and they got off. Summer's clothes were done washing and they needed to be switched over. She got up and handed Adam to Kirsten, then walked into the washroom and switched the laundry over. She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. A really loud thump came from the baby monitor and Summer dropped her spoon into her bowl and ran into the pool house.

Summer: Parker, are you okay?

Parker sat up and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Parker: I'm okay I fell off the bed and bumped my head though.

Summer: Come here, let me see.

Parker walked over to her, and she looked at the side of his head. There was a big purple bump on the side.

Summer: Oh, honey. There's a big bump. Let's go into the kitchen and I will put some ice on it.

Parker: Okay.

She grabs his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

Summer: Kirsten, will you get him an ice pack?

Kirsten: What happened?

Summer: He fell off the bed and hit his head.

Parker was sniffling but he didn't cry that much. Kirsten went to the refrigerator and got put ice in the ice pack and gave it to Summer. She put it onto the bump.

Parker: THAT'S COLD!

Summer: I know honey, but it will make the bruise go away.

Lexi: Who's that?

Summer: Oh, this is your cousin Parker.

Lexi: Hi Parker. I'm Alexis but you can call me Lexi.

Parker: Hi.

Adriana: Hey Parker, I'm Adriana but you can call me Ana.

Parker: Hi.

He dug his head into Summer's leg, he was really nervous. He hadn't ever met these people before and now they are his family. Sandy was still staring out the window and Summer was really worried that something really bad had happened.

Summer: You hungry?

Parker: Yeah.

Summer: You want some cereal?

Parker: Yes, please.

Summer: What kind?

Parker: Lucky Charms.

Summer: Okay.

She poured him some cereal and he ate it while she held the ice pack on his head.

Parker: Thanks Aunt Summer.

Lexi: Mommy, can Parker come play with us outside?

Summer: Parker you want to go play with the girls?

Parker: Yeah.

Summer: You can go play but be careful Parker I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Parker: I promise. You coming Ana?

Ana: Yeah.

The kids ran into the back yard and started swinging on the swingset that Sandy had set up for them.

Kirsten: You feel like getting a tan?

Summer: Oh, yeah. I don't have a bathing suit though.

Kirsten: I bet I have one that will work.

Kirsten took Summer into the bedroom and pulled out a bathing suit.

Summer: Hey that's mine. That was my favorite bathing suit. I wondered where it went to.

Kirsten: I found it in the bathroom years ago and I forgot to give it back to you.

Summer: I wonder if it still fits.

Kirsten: I bet it does. Three kids and you still look the same as you did back in high school, that's amazing.

Summer walked into the bathroom and changed into the bathing suit.

Summer: Oh, my god it fits, I can't believe it!

Kirsten: I told you.

Summer walked out of the bathroom.

Kirsten: Ohh, it looks beautiful. You want to tan or swim?

Summer: How about both.

Kirsten: Okay let me get my suit on and I'll meet you outside.

Summer: Okay. Thanks a lot Kirsten, for everything.

Summer walked out of the bedroom and walked into the living room where Sandy was sitting on the couch playing with Adam. Summer sat down beside him and he looked over at her and gave her a half-hearted smile. She was really worried about what was wrong with him. She was really worried that what was bothering Sandy would destroy Ryan.

Summer: Hey Sandy. Are you okay?

Sandy: What?

Summer: Are you okay?

Sandy: Oh, yeah just a little distracted.

Summer: Well, don't you want to say something to your new grandson? You didn't say anything to him. He probably thinks that you don't like him or something.

Sandy: I'm sorry Summer. I'm just not feeling very good right now. I'll go play with him, maybe I'll make him watch Grease with me.

Sandy cracked a real smile and patted Summer on the leg. They got up and Sandy walked outside and the girls came up to him and grabbed onto his leg.

Lexi: Grandpa, will you play with us?

Sandy: Yes I sure will girls. You want to play in the sandbox?

Ana: YEAH!

Sandy walked with Lexi and Ana still attached onto his leg. They went and sat down in the sandbox and started building sandcastles. Parker was still sitting on the swing with a sad look on his face. He felt so left out, noone wanted to play with him. He felt tears coming out of his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He got down off of the swing and walked over to Summer and layed his head in her lap. Summer could feel water falling onto her legs. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him. She knew how it felt to be left out. She moved to Newport in the middle of kindergarten and all the kids had already made their own little clicks. She sat at recess by herself on a bench for two weeks. One day Marissa got time out from recess for pushing Luke down in the mud and made him cry. The teacher made Marissa sit time out on the bench where Summer was sitting. Marissa said I like your shoes Summer and they had been friends ever since. Who knew shoes can cause people to be best friends for the rest of their lives?

Summer: What's the matter baby?

Parker: Nobody wants to play with me. I want to go back to New York everyone hates me here.

Summer: Come here.

Parker sat up and walked over to Summer. She picked him up and put him into her lap and wiped away the tears.

Summer: Nobody hates you Parker. I love you and I know that your grandma and grandpa will love you once you give them a chance to get to know you. Lexi and Ana love everyone and you three will become fast friends.

Parker: Promise?

Summer: Yes.

Parker: Okay.

Sandy: Hey Parker. You gonna sit there with Summer like a bump on a log or are you going to play with us?

Parker: You want me to play with you?

Sandy: Of course, you're my grandkid too.

Parker: Okay, thanks Aunt Summer.

He wrapped his arms around her then got down and ran over to play in the sandbox.

Kirsten came out of the house with Adam in her arms.

Summer: Oh, sorry Kirsten I didn't mean to leave him in the playpen by himself.

Kirsten: Oh, it's okay I came out right after you two left.

Summer: You want to go for a swim?

Kirsten: Yeah.

Summer and Kirsten spent a hour swimming in the pool while the kids were playing and Adam was sleeping in his playpen they set up outside. Parker climbed into Sandy's lap and gave him a smile that could put anyone in a good mood. Sandy loved all his grandchildren and Parker was quickly becoming just like the others, able to melt his heart with one single gesture of love.

Parker: Can I call you grandpa like Lexi and Ana?

Sandy: Of course you can kid.

They played until dinner time and then ate dinner got their baths and went to bed. Sandy had such a good day that he forgot about what was upsetting him earlier. Everyone tucked the kids in and they all went to sleep. Summer had called Seth and said that they were going to stay over there again because the kids wanted to really bad. He said that it was fine because he was going to be working well through the night. Summer, Kirsten, and Sandy stayed up until twelve talking about the kids. Sandy and Kirsten were so happy to have a new addition to their family. They all went to bed and went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay I am soo pissed right now the disk that my story was on is like being a dumbass so I lost my entire story so I have to get it from theocfiles and transfer it! JEEZ I HATE THIS COMPUTER! Neways I got like two comments on my story last post. I love when you people comment regularly! Is there any suggestions to make this story better so that more people will read and comment on it? I will post again when I get like five comments because comments are wonderful and make you feel good about yourself. Anyways thanks to the people who did review!

Chapter 26

Ryan and Marissa woke up with the alarm clock ringing in their ears. It was five o' clock in the morning and they had to get an early start on the road trip. Marissa got up and turned the alarm clock off and shook Ryan.  
Marissa: Come on Ryan get up.  
Ryan: I'm up. I'm up.  
Marissa: Okay, well I gotta grab a shower. When I get back you better be out of this bed and dressed.  
Ryan: I kind of need to take a shower too. You mind if I join you?  
Marissa: Yes, I do mind. There will not be a lot of showering going on if you were in there too.  
Ryan: I see your point.  
He leaned up and kissed her lips and layed back down.  
Marissa: Come on get up.  
Ryan: I'll get up after you get out of the shower, I need one bad.  
Marissa: Okay, but it has to be a quick one because we need to get on the road soon.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Marissa went to the bathroom and took a shower. She got out of the shower and put a towel around her. She walked into the room and shook Ryan.  
Marissa: WAKE UP!

Ryan turned over and looked at Marissa. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the bed and kissed her passionately. Marissa pulled away and gave him a huge smile. He tried to kiss her again and she doged him.  
Ryan: What?  
Marissa: You need to go take a shower.  
Ryan: I don't want to take a shower. I want to kiss you.  
Marissa: No you need to take a shower!  
Ryan: Fine, I will take a shower as long as you promise to stay in that towel until I get back.  
Marissa: Okay, deal.  
Ryan got up and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out of the shower and put a towel around him and walked back into the bedroom. Marissa was asleep on the bed still wearing the towel. Ryan shook her and she opened her eyes.  
Marissa: Back so soon?  
Ryan leaned down and kissed her and they started making out. Marissa stopped him again.  
Ryan: What the hell is your deal woman?  
Marissa: We have to get dressed and get on the road soon.  
Ryan: Fine!  
Ryan got an angry look on his face.  
Marissa: Maybe we can spare a few more minutes.  
Ryan: That's what I'm talking about.  
He layed on top of her and started kissing her and caressing her body, which lasted about five minutes.  
Marissa: Okay, enough of that.  
Ryan: You can't just stop me. That's not fair, I'm not a water faucet I can't turn off and on like this.  
Marissa: Sorry. We really have to get the car loaded and get on the road if we want to make it home by Monday.  
Ryan: Who said we need to be home by Monday?  
Marissa: I want to get home and see Parker. I really miss him, I've never been away from him this long.  
Ryan: Okay.

Ryan got up and started changing his clothes. Marissa just layed there staring at him while he was dressing.  
Ryan: What?  
Marissa: Nothing. I was just thinking about how happy I am that we are together.  
Ryan: Me too, now you were rushing me and you're still laying on the bed in your towel with wet hair. Which don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if you stayed like that all day. You're the one who is in such a hurry to go.  
Marissa: Right, sorry I got distracted.  
Marissa got out of the bed and took her towel off, and Ryan just stared at her. He was amazed at how she hadnt changed a bit since high school. She had gained a few pounds but it just made her all the more beautiful. He couldn't believe that they were back together after all these years.  
Marissa: Hey, stop staring let's get to work.  
Ryan: Hey you stared at me I am entitled to staring.  
Marissa: Go pack the car up!  
Ryan: Fine. Damn not even married yet and already telling me what to do and when to do it.  
Ryan walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.  
Marissa: Thank you.  
Ryan: Yeah whatever.  
Marissa rolled her eyes and continued getting dressed. She finished getting dressed and walked into the bathroom. She blowdried her hair then put it into an open box and helped Ryan pack the car up. They finally got everything packed into the car at 7:30 and then they hit the road. Ryan was driving down the road holding Marissa's hand.  
Marissa: I'm hungry.  
Ryan: Me too. Where do you want to eat?  
Marissa: I don't really care. I'm just really hungry.  
Ryan: Okay, how about there?  
He pointed to a little diner on the right.  
Marissa: Sounds good to me.

Ryan pulled into the diner and they got out and went in. They looked at the menus and decided that they wanted some pancakes. They ate their pancakes and left. They were back on the road talking and laughing about old times. They were talking about Seth and Summer's complicated high school relationship and how amazing it was that they were married. They talked about the kids and their hopes and dreams for them. Their convorsation was stopped by Ryan's cell phone ringing. Ryan grabbed his cell phone and picked it up.  
Ryan: Hello.  
Sandy: Hey kid, what's going on?  
Ryan: Nothing, just driving back home.  
Sandy: I'm sorry to have to do this now, but I need to tell you something.  
Ryan: What is it?  
Sandy: Uhm. It's about your mom.  
The first person who came to Ryan's mind when someone mentioned his mom was Kirsten. He knew he wasn't talking about Kirsten this time though.  
Ryan: What's wrong?  
Sandy: She was in an accident. She was drunk and hit a car and she was killed instantly. Trey is already in Chino making all the plans and he really wants you to be there.

Ryan felt tears coming out of his eyes. He really loved his mother even though she abandoned him for all those years. He hadn't even talked to his mother since he moved in with the Cohens. He couldn't believe she was dead, he didn't even get to tell her goodbye. He felt the tears coming on more strong so he decided to pull into a gas station.  
Sandy: I'm really sorry kid. Trey called and said the funeral is going to be on Tuesday.  
It was Saturday.  
Ryan: Thanks Sandy. I really appreciate you calling and telling me.  
Sandy: It's no problem.  
Ryan: Bye.  
Sandy: Bye.  
Marissa saw tears and Ryan's eyes.  
Marissa: What's the matter sweetie?  
Ryan: That was Sandy he said..  
Ryan's voice trailed off he felt like if he didn't say it, then it wouldn't be true.  
Marissa: What did he say?  
Ryan: He said that my mom's dead. She was killed in a drunk driving accident. The funeral is going to be on Tuesday.  
Marissa: Oh my god. I'm so sorry.  
She pulled Ryan into a hug and he let it all go. They sat there for ten minutes hugging and crying together. She couldn't believe it. Marissa switched him seats and they drove until 10:00 that night. They stopped at a hotel and they checked in. They stayed up until 12 talking about his mom and all the memories, mostly bad. They finally fell asleep out of exhaustion.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is chapter 24. Thanks so much for the reviews. Read and review thanks.

Chapter 24

It's Monday and Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Summer, Alexis, Adriana, and Parker were all waiting for Marissa and Ryan's return. Sandy and Kirsten were so excited about Marissa coming back and their engagement. They always knew that Ryan and Marissa would end up together one day. They were all waiting so that they could show Ryan that they were here for him. The doorbell rang and Kirsten got up to answer the door.  
Kirsten: Hey Julie.  
Julie: Where are they?  
Kirsten: They aren't here yet.  
Julie: Well, where's my grandson?  
Kirsten: He's in the kitchen.  
Julie walked into the kitchen and Parker's eyes lit up. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She picked him up and kissed him on the head.  
Julie: Hi baby! How are you?  
Parker: I'm good. I missed you grandma.  
Julie: I missed you too.  
Parker: Can I stay with you tonight?  
Julie: No, honey you need to stay with your mommy and daddy. We will have lots of time to spend together. I promise.  
She sat down at the table with Parker sitting in her lap.  
Julie: So how is Ryan doing with everything?   
Kirsten: Marissa said he has just been moping around and crying all the time.  
Julie: RYAN CRYING?  
Kirsten: Yeah, his mom died how would you feel.  
Julie: He wasn't even close to her, you were more of a mother than she was.  
Kirsten: She raised him from infancy to sixteen. She was his mother and she loved him, that's why she left him with us.  
Julie: I guess your right. I am just worried about Ryan's well being.  
Kirsten: You're worried about Ryan's well being?  
Julie: Yes, he's going to be my son-in-law and he loves Marissa I see that now. He's the father of my grandson and I like him because he takes care of my daughter so well.  
Kirsten: That's very grown up of you Julie.  
Julie: Well, you know me always growing up.

They hear footsteps in the living room and Marissa and Ryan appeared in the kitchen. Parker jumped out of Julie's lap.  
Parker: MOMMY DADDY!   
Marissa: Hey baby. Come here.  
Parker ran over to her and she hugged him and kissed him on his head. He then walked over to Ryan and Ryan picked him up.  
Ryan: Hey son, I missed you.  
Parker: I missed you too daddy.  
Kirsten walked over to Marissa with a huge smile on her face.  
Marissa: Hey Kirsten.  
Kirsten: Hey Marissa.  
They hugged really tightly. They stopped hugging and Kirsten hugged Ryan.  
Kirsten: I'm so sorry Ryan.  
Ryan: It's okay. I'm just glad to be home.  
Julie came up to Marissa and hugged her.  
Julie: Marissa I missed you so much.  
Marissa: I missed you too mom.  
They stopped hugging and she went over to Ryan and hugged him. Ryan's eyes popped open, he was so surprised that Julie was hugging him.  
Julie: Ryan, I'm so sorry about your mom.  
Ryan: Thanks. I have to go to Chino today so I really have to go. Sorry to just get home and run off.  
Kirsten: We understand Ryan.  
Ryan: I'll be back a later.  
Marissa: I'll walk you out.   
Ryan: You aren't coming?  
Marissa: With Trey? Uhm, no!  
Ryan: Good point. Can I take Parker?  
Marissa: Uh, yeah. I mean it's alright with me if it's cool with him.  
Ryan: Hey, you want to go with daddy?  
Parker: YEAH! CAN I GO MOMMY CAN I?  
Marissa: Sure you can baby.

He grabs onto her leg and hugs it really tightly.  
Parker: Thanks mom I love you.  
Marissa: Love you too. Go say bye to everyone.  
Parker: Bye everyone.  
He walked over to everyone and gave each a big hug and kiss on the cheek.  
Everyone: Bye guys. Have fun.  
Ryan & Parker: We will.  
Ryan and Parker left and everyone went back to their homes. 

Ryan and Parker pulled into his old house in Chino. Memories overcame Ryan as he picked Parker up out of his chair. He felt warm tears running down his face. He almost dropped Parker beacause he was shaking. He put him down onto the driveway and Ryan grabbed his hand.   
Parker: Daddy, you okay?  
Ryan: Yeah, I'm fine.  
They walked up to the door and Ryan knocked. His heart was racing, he couldn't believe he was back in Chino. He thought this part of his life was over. He wished he had been able to spend more time with his mom. The door swung open and Trey was standing there crying.  
Trey: Hey little brother.  
Trey came in for a hug and Ryan let go of Parker's hand and patted him on the back.  
Ryan: Hey Trey.  
Trey: Hey who's that kid over there that's about to go into the street.   
Ryan: PARKER GET OVER HERE NOW!  
Ryan ran over to him and grabbed him up.  
Ryan: Don't ever do that again! You understand me? You scared the hell out of me.  
Parker started bawling.   
Parker: I-I- I'm s-s-sorry.  
Ryan: It's okay.  
He kissed him on the head.  
Ryan: Sorry I yelled at you, but you can't be roaming around in the street okay.  
Parker: Okay.

Ryan walked back over to the door and looked at Trey with tears in his eyes. Mostly, because he was so scared for Parker's life and at that moment that was all he cared about. Protecting his baby.  
Trey: So, who's that?  
Ryan: This is Parker, my son.  
Trey: Oh my god. You have a son?  
Ryan: Yeah, long story.  
Trey: Okay nuff said. How are you?  
Ryan: Good, really good actually. Well, I was until Sandy called and told me.  
Trey: Yeah, she wasn't much of a mother but I still loved her.  
Ryan: Yeah, I know what you mean.  
Trey: So hows your family?  
Ryan: They are really good. Seth and Summer got married and they have three kids.  
Trey: Really? I never pictured them together, I guess I was wrong.  
Ryan: Guess so. Sandy and Kirsten are good. I'm getting married soon.  
Trey: Wow, you're getting married? I never thought I'd see the day.  
Ryan: Yeah, me and Marissa are going to get married in a few months when she gets settled.  
Trey: That's great man. I think he's a little tired.   
Trey pointed at a sleeping Parker.  
Ryan: Yeah, he didn't sleep the whole ride over here. I had to listen to the wheels on the bus about twelve times.  
Trey: (laughing) You can go lay him down on the bed.  
Ryan: Thanks.  
Ryan walked into the house and went into his mother's bedroom and layed Parker down. He kissed him on the head and ran his hand over his hair. He walked out of the room and into the living room where Trey was sitting on the couch.  
Trey: That's one cute kid you have there.  
Ryan: Thanks. So how have you been?  
Trey: I've been good, I guess.  
Ryan: You staying out of trouble?  
Trey: Yeah, I got a job working construction.  
Ryan: That's great man.  
Trey: So what are you doing these days?  
Ryan: I'm an architect.  
Trey: Wow, that's great Ry.

They continued talking for about thirty minutes on everything that had been going on in their lives. Ryan decided to go in and check on Parker. He walked into the room and Parker looked over at him.  
Ryan: Hey you're awake why didnt you get up?  
Parker: I don't know.   
Ryan: You want to come in here with me?  
Parker: Yeah.  
Ryan picked Parker up and walked into the living room with him. He sat down on the couch with Parker in his lap.  
Ryan: Hey, does mom have cable or anything so he can watch cartoons?  
Trey: Yeah, I think she has cartoon network.  
Ryan turned the t.v. on and flipped through the channels until he found some cartoons.  
Ryan: You want to watch this?  
Parker: Yeah.  
Parker sat in Ryan's lap with his eyes glued to the t.v.  
Ryan: That will keep him busy for about an hour.  
Trey: So how old are you Parker?  
Parker just sat there with his eyes still glued to the t.v.  
Ryan: Parker.  
Parker: Huh?  
Trey: How old are you?  
Parker: Two.   
Ryan: He's really smart. He can spell his name and he can count to twenty.  
Trey: That's amazing I gotta see this.  
Ryan: Hey Parker how do you spell your name?  
Parker: P-A-R-K-E-R C-O-O-P-E-R.  
Trey: That's great buddy. He doesn't have your last name?  
Ryan: Well, Marissa didn't give him my last name because she didn't tell me about him until about a week ago.  
Trey: Oh.   
Ryan: Yeah, I think we are going to change it after the wedding.   
Trey: Hey count to twenty.  
Parker counted to twenty-three without any hesitation.  
Trey: He is really smart.  
Ryan: Yeah, Marissa worked with him for a long time to get him to where he can do that.  
Trey: So, why didn't she come?  
Ryan: She had to catch up with everyone because she just moved back and she hasn't seen them in years.  
Trey: Is she going to come to the funeral?  
Ryan: I don't know, probably.  
Trey: Well, just let her know that I hold nothing against her so she can come and not have to worry about me.   
Ryan: It's not about that.  
Trey: Yeah, well if it is just a little bit about me then just tell her that okay. I would really like her to come to be there for you. I know how much it would mean to you if she came and I'm not going to let her not come because of me.   
Parker: Daddy, I'm hungry will you make me some fish sticks?   
Ryan: I don't think there is any fish sticks.  
Parker: But, I want some.  
Ryan: Well, I don't have any fish sticks. What do you want me to do pull them out of a hat?

Parker started crying.  
Ryan: What's your deal?  
Parker: I want some fish sticks.  
Trey: We don't have any fish sticks.  
Parker got off of Ryan's lap and started having a tantrum. Screaming, crying, kicking, the whole nine yards.  
Ryan: What the hell! Stop it or your going to time out.  
Parker: I DON'T CARE I WANT FISH STICKS.   
Ryan: That's it. Come on.  
He grabbed Parkers hand and dragged him into the bedroom.  
Ryan: You're in time out and you're staying in here until you stop having this tantrum.  
Parker: I HATE YOU!   
Parker threw himself on the floor and started kicking. Ryan just closed the door and went into the living room.  
Ryan: Sorry man, I've never seen him act that way.  
Trey: He must really like fish sticks.  
Ryan laughed and pulled out his cell phone to call Marissa.  
Marissa: Hello.  
Ryan: Hey, your son is throwing a fit because we don't have any fish sticks. He's screaming, crying, and kicking.  
Marissa: What did you do?  
Ryan: I put him into time out and told him he could come out when he was done throwing his fit.  
Marissa: Okay. Well, it sounds like you have it all handled.   
Ryan: He told me he hated me.  
Marissa: He does that a lot when he gets mad. I told him the next time he tells me that he's going to get his mouth washed out with soap.  
Ryan: I can't do that.  
Marissa: I didn't say you needed to just tell him that if he says that to you again then you will. He's probably just testing you to see how much you will take off of him. Don't give in just give him a sandwich or something.  
Ryan: I know. You don't spank him do you?  
Marissa: Uh no and you better not either.  
Ryan: Oh, no I wasn't going to I was just asking if you do.  
Marissa: No, I just put him in timeout and he usually gets the point.  
Ryan: Does he throw a lot of fits?  
Marissa: Not really, he usually only does that if he doesn't feel good or is tired. Maybe you should go check and see if he has a fever.  
Ryan walked into the bedroom and walked over to Parker who was still crying. He put his hand on his forehead and he was burning up.  
Ryan: Oh my god he's burning up. I'm taking him to the hospital.  
Marissa: Ok I'll meet you there.   
Ryan hung up the phone and picked him up and took him out to the living room.  
Ryan: I have to take him to the hospital. He's burning up.  
Trey: Okay, I'll come with you.  
They ran out to the car and drove to the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for everyone that reviewed. You guys are great especially the ones who review on every post. Don't worry about Parker he's not going to die but that might be a good idea. MUAHAHA just kidding I would never kill off a kid I hate it when kid's die. Anyways here is Chapter 25 I hope it's alright. Read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 25

Ryan sped down the highway screaming at the people on the road. He was so scared that Parker was really sick. Ryan pulled into the emergency room entrance and took Parker inside up to the front desk.  
Nurse: Can I help you?  
Ryan: Yes, my son is running a really high fever, he just had surgery and I'm really worried.  
Nurse: Okay fill these out while we take him back.  
Ryan: Can you wait until his mother gets here, I don't know all of this stuf.  
Nurse: Sure, just give me the specifics.  
Marissa: Ryan, is he okay?  
Ryan turned and looked behind him to see his whole family standing there.   
Ryan: They need you to fill this paperwork out.  
Ryan handed her the clipboard and she sat down to fill everything out. Ryan was still holding Parker who was still crying.  
Ryan: Kirsten will you hold him please, I think I'm going to be sick.  
Kirsten took Parker and Ryan ran into the bathroom. Marissa filled out all the paperwork and handed it to the nurse and the nurse took him back.   
Marissa: I'm going to go back there with him someone go check on Ryan for me.  
Seth: I'll do it.  
Seth walked into the bathroom.   
Seth: Ryan, you okay buddy.  
Ryan: Yeah, I'm fine I was just feeling a little sick to my stomach.  
Ryan came out of the stall.   
Seth: Well, they took Parker to go check him out.  
Ryan: Okay, did Marissa go back there with him?  
Seth: Yeah.  
Ryan: Is she okay?  
Seth: Yeah, I think she's fine.  
Ryan walked over to the sink and washed his hands then they walked out of the bathroom. Ryan sat down between Kirsten and Alexis. Alexis got up and walked over to Ryan and got in his lap.  
Ryan: Hey sweetie.  
Lexi: Hey Uncle Ryan. You okay?  
Ryan: Yeah, I'll be fine.  
Lexi turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
Ryan: Thanks Lexi. You can go play with Ana if you want.  
Lexi: Okay.  
Lexi got off of his lap and walked over to where Ana was and started playing with her. They sat in the waiting room for a hour in silence. Marissa came out from the back carrying Parker.  
Ryan: What's wrong with him?  
Marissa: Nothing, he just got hot while he was throwing that little tantrum. He's fine.  
Ryan: Oh, thank god.  
Marissa: They took his stitches out while he was here though and we have to get him a doctors appointment in a couple of days.  
Ryan: Okay. Thanks everyone for coming.

He got up and walked over to Marissa.  
Ryan: Hey, why don't you go to Kirsten and Sandy's and I'll meet ya'll over there.  
Marissa: Okay.  
He kissed her and she left. Trey and him walked out of the hospital and went out to the car and got in.  
Trey: Hey you okay?   
Ryan: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Trey: The wake is tonight. You going to come?  
Ryan: Yeah, I guess so. What time is it?  
Trey: It's at seven.  
Ryan: I have to go home first.  
Trey: Okay, just drop me off at the house and go home. I'll meet you here and we'll go to the funeral home.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Trey: I was wondering could you make a speech at the funeral. I was going to but I don't think that I can.  
Ryan: Yeah I can do it. I'll write it up tonight. What time is the funeral tommorrow? '  
Trey: Two.  
Ryan: Okay.  
It was so surreal here he was talking to his brother, who he hadn't seen in years and he's talking about his mother's funeral. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They really didn't have much to say to each other. They pulled up to the house and Trey got out.  
Trey: See you around six or so then.  
Ryan: Yeah, see ya.

Ryan drove back to the Cohen's he wasn't listening to any music. The only sounds he heard was the sound of cars around him. It was a very sunny warm day in California and the sun baked down on him. This made him feel a lot better he felt like no matter how bad it is right now it could be worse. He had a great family, great fiance, and a great life. He was rich and he had a nice home. He had people who really loved him and were there to support him through all of this. He really felt bad for Trey, he had noone except for him. He really wanted to be there for his big brother like he was there for him all the times his mom was drunk and when his dad was beating up on him. He felt bad about not talking to him for years no matter what he did he was still his brother. He couldn't imagine not talking to Seth for years because he was mad at him. Ryan felt so guilty that he hadn't tried to find his mother when he got older. He just wanted her to be alive so he could tell her that he forgave her, that he loved her. Warm tears flowed out of Ryan's blue eyes. He tried to stop them but they just hadn't stopped for more than an hour for days. He pulled into the Cohen's driveway and walked into the house.  
Kirsten: Hey Ryan we're in the kitchen.  
Ryan: You really shouldn't just assume it's me, it could be a robber or murderer and now they know where you are.  
Kirsten: Okay, I'll keep that in mind.

Everyone laughed as Ryan walked into the kitchen.  
Ryan: The wake is tonight. I had to come home and get dressed and stuff.  
Marissa: Do you want me to come with you.  
Ryan: Only if you want to come.   
Marissa: Yeah, I'll come, I don't want Parker to come though. (talking to Kirsten and Sandy) Are you guys going?  
Kirsten: Yeah, we were thinking about it.  
Marissa: Okay, well he can go to my mom's.  
Kirsten: Well, I guess we should all get ready.  
Ryan: Marissa you want to come to the house with me?  
Marissa: Yeah, I'm excited to see it.  
Ryan: Okay, we'll meet you back here after we get done.  
Kirsten: Okay.  
Marissa: Come on Parker.  
Parker: I don't want to go.  
Marissa: Why not?  
Parker: Because I don't like him.  
Marissa: PARKER JAMES! Come here now!  
Ryan: Marissa don't he's just voicing his opinion.  
Marissa: No, he's not going to get away with acting like a spoiled brat and talking to people like that.  
Parker walked over to her and shot Ryan a dirty look.   
Marissa: Why are you acting like this?  
Parker: He wouldn't give me any fish sticks then he put me in time out and let me cry.   
Marissa: You're acting like a brat! What did I tell you about telling people you hate them?  
Parker: It hurts peoples feelings and I shouldn't do it.  
Marissa: That's right so why are you telling your father you hate him.  
Parker: I don't know because I'm mad at him.  
Marissa: You aren't a brat and I will not stand for you to act like one. You get over there in that corner now!

Parker started crying.  
Parker: But mommy I love you.  
Marissa: Stop it Parker it's not going to work get over there now or I'll take you over there.  
Parker cried harder and stomped over to the corner and stood in the corner. Ryan really wanted to go over there and grab him before he cried so hard that he gave himself a fever, but he couldn't undermind Marissa and he knew that.  
Ryan: Really it's okay he's just mad.  
Marissa: No it's not we are not going to have a spoiled brat as a child. This is the only way to teach him that he can't act like that.  
Ryan: Okay. I was just saying.  
Marissa: Well, don't! I have been raising him for the last two years by myself and it seems to be working. Stay out of it.  
Marissa gave him a look to back off.  
Ryan: You know I am his father. I don't have to stay out of it.  
Marissa: You do have to stay out of it he's my son and I will say how and when he gets punished.  
Ryan: Look who's being the brat now, where do you think he gets it from.  
Ryan was joking but it really pissed Marissa off. He could feel the rays of hate shooting through her eyes. She stormed off and said, "Screw you," under her breath.  
Ryan: What was that?  
Marissa just continued to walk off. Ryan just rolled his eyes and walked after her.  
Ryan: Marissa stop!  
Marissa just ignored him and stormed up the stairs.  
Ryan: Hey, I was kidding my god why do you have to make such a big deal out of everything?  
Marissa turned around and looked at him and then just turned back around and kept walking.  
Parker: Daddy, I'm sorry.  
Marissa: Parker get back in that corner.  
Parker: I said I was sorry.  
Marissa: GO!

Parker just started crying really hard and walked away.  
Ryan: Why did you do that he said he was sorry.  
Marissa: Did I not just tell you to stay out of this?  
Ryan: You're really being a bitch you know that.  
Ryan turned around and started walking back down the stairs.  
Marissa broke down crying and sat down on the stairs.   
Ryan: What the hell is with you huh?  
Marissa: I don't know, everything.  
Ryan walked back up the stairs and sat down beside her.  
Ryan: Yeah that really let's me in on what's bothering you.   
Marissa: I don't know. It's just that today has been kind of intense and I'm really stressed out.  
Ryan: I know what you mean but you could've just told me that instead of going all crazy on me.   
Marissa: I don't know it's just that I am having a hard time dealing with you being around and having a say in how I raise Parker. I have wished that you would come back and help me raise him but now that you are it's really hard for me to ya know share him.  
Ryan: Well, I am his father and I do have a say so on how he gets raised.   
Marissa: Yeah, I know it's just like it's a lot to deal with in such a short period of time.  
Ryan: Yeah I understand but you could just talk to me about it. You can always talk to me about anything.

Ryan looked at her and pulled the hair out of her face and ran his fingers over her eyes to dry her tears. Marissa smiled at him and layed her head on his shoulder.  
Marissa: I'm really sorry Ryan.  
Ryan: Don't worry about it, just promise me that next time you have a problem you come to me with it instead of holding it all inside.   
Marissa: I promise.  
Ryan put his hand on Marissa's leg and kissed her on her head.  
Ryan: We gotta go get ready.  
Marissa: Okay, I'll go get Parker.  
Marissa got up and walked down the stairs heading twords the kitchen where Parker was still crying standing in the corner.  
Marissa: Parker, it's time to go.  
Parker turned around and walked twords his mom. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.  
Parker: You're not mad at me?  
Marissa: Do I look like I'm mad at you? I will not have you talking to your father like that anymore though. You understand me?  
Parker: Uh huh. I promise mommy no more.  
Marissa: That's my sweet little boy I was starting to wonder where he had gone.  
Parker: I didn't go anywhere mommy.  
Marissa: I know. Nevermind honey.  
Marissa took Parker over to the stairs where Ryan was still sitting. She put him down and he walked up to the stairs and sat next to Ryan.  
Ryan: Hey pal you still mad at me?  
Parker: No, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't hate you I love you daddy.  
Ryan: It's okay buddy. I know you don't hate me you were just mad at me. You can't just talk to people like that though, your mother is right.  
Parker: I know.   
Ryan stood up and walked down the stairs and Parker followed. They all walked out of the house after saying bye to everyone. They got in the car and drove to the house. Marissa was so excited to see the house that she and Ryan would be living in and raising their family. They pulled into the driveway and she was stunned, she never expected it to be that beautiful. It was a huge brick house with a beautiful fence surrounding it. They got out and Parker got a huge smile on his face.  
Parker: We are going to live here?  
Ryan: Yes we are.  
They walked up to the door and Ryan put the key into the door and unlocked it.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for those who reviewed on my last chapter. Well, you know the drill read and review. If you have any constructive critisism that would make this story better let me know. Thanks a million to my wonderful reviewers! Sorry this one is so short it's just kind of a filler.

Chapter 26

Seth was sitting on the couch with Summer, who was asleep. Seth was still thinking of her kissing Luke. He told her he forgave her but he couldn't really get past it. He kept thinking what if Luke wasn't the first guy she kissed behind his back. He was having a really hard time concentrating and sleeping. It played in his mind over and over everytime he closed his eyes. Summer wakes up and looks over at him. She knew something had been bothering him but he wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him. She was really worried that there was something wrong with him.  
Summer: Hey, is something bothering you?  
Seth: I was just thinking.  
Summer: About what?  
Seth: You and Luke I know I said that it doesn't bother me but I guess it does.  
Summer: Seth, I know it's going to be hard for you to forgive me and I understand. Just know that I didn't want that kiss he forced himself on me and if you wouldn't have walked in.. I don't know what would have happened.  
Seth: What are you saying? Was he trying to rape you?  
Summer: I think he was. I don't know for sure.

Seth felt a wave of rage shoot through his body. He knew Luke was a creep but he didn't know he would stoop that low. He felt so bad that he was so mad at her and didn't believe her. He put his arm around her and started kissing her.  
Seth: I'm so sorry.  
Summer: Seth, it's fine. No need to apologize really. I would've been just as pissed at you if I caught you in that situation.  
Seth: Yeah, I guess your right and you wouldnt have listened to me either. You probably would have gave me a black eye.  
Summer: Yeah, probably. So how do you think Ryan is doing?  
Seth: You know, not good. How would you feel if your mom died?  
Summer: I meant like is he going to be okay.   
Seth: Well, he has us and Marissa and Parker. I think he should be okay after awhile. It's going to be hard for a while but he'll get over it someday.  
Summer: Yeah, I mean he can't be all that sad about it. I mean she did abandon him and left him with people he barely knew.  
Seth: She did what she thought was best for him.   
Summer: I know but it couldn't have been easy on him all those years living with you guys.  
Seth: Thanks Summer.  
Summer: You know what I meant.  
Seth: Yeah, I know. How's Coop doing?  
Summer: She's doing good. How many times do I have to tell you not to call her Coop?  
Seth: Sorry, I meant Marissa. She really doing good with the move and all.  
Summer: Yeah, I guess so. The kids still asleep?  
Seth: Yeah they are sleeping. They've had a long day.   
Summer: Yeah it's been really stressful.  
Seth: Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't believe that they are going to a wake. It all sounds so scary. Like the dead is just going to wake. Why don't they call it a sleep? A very very long sleep.  
Summer: Shutup! You're such a tool.  
Seth: So you keep saying.  
Summer: Only because you are. Have been since high school.

Summer: Have you seen Taylor around? She's been acting totally weird lately.  
Seth: Weird for Taylor that's like psycho for normal people.  
Summer: Yeah, I know what you mean. She's been acting paranoid and stuff.   
Seth: Well, you know Taylor she's always got something going on with her. Maybe she's doing drugs or something.  
Summer: Hmm.. Maybe she is doing drugs.  
Seth: I was kidding.  
Summer: Well, I'm not.  
Seth: She really acting that weird.  
Summer: Yeah, I don't know maybe she's just being Taylor.  
Seth: Taylor has and always will be Taylor. She's like her own race of people. Have you even talked to her.  
Summer: Yeah, I talked to her at the market the other day. She called to ask about a charity event that she's running.  
Seth: So is she head Newpsie now?  
Summer: Yeah, she was wondering if I could help her plan it all out.  
Seth: What are you like head Newpsies bitch?  
Summer: Do you want me to have a rage blackout?  
Seth: Uh, okay change of subject. Ryan and Marissa really are really happy. I haven't seen them happy since the wedding.   
Summer: Yeah, I know. They're like two totally different people.   
Seth: It's really great to finally see them happy. I can't believe after all these years they are really together. I thought Ryan would marry Christie and that would be the end of it.  
Summer: Yeah it all seems so fast though. Don't you think it's a little fast? They got back together and like two days later they get engaged.   
Seth: Well, when it's true love you can't wait and it's not like they don't know each other. They have known each other since high school. Do you think that if we hadn't seen each other in years and we saw each other for two days you'd say, "No I can't marry you!"  
Summer: No, I guess not I just don't want to see them rush into a marraige and have it fail.  
Seth: Don't worry your pretty little head. I see a bright future for them. It's really bright.  
Summer: Why must you be sarcastic all the time?  
Seth: I wasn't being sarcastic. I really think they will make it, at least I hope they do because I love seeing them happy.  
Summer: Me too. I remember when Ryan was like a zombie he didn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. Everytime I saw him I had to go to the other room because I didn't want to cry in front of him.  
Seth: That was after Marissa didn't call him after the wedding.  
Summer: How did you manage to snap him out of it?  
Seth: I don't really know. One night I just told him that if she didn't call then they weren't meant to be and he should just get over it and move on. The next morning he called and asked me to come to breakfast and he sounded happy.   
Summer: I didn't know that you were so persuasive.  
Seth: I am my father's son. Maybe I should have been a lawyer.  
Summer: No you aren't much of the office type.  
Seth: Yeah, you're probably right. I probably had nothing to do with it he probably just decided to stop sulking and start living.  
Summer: Wow, that was deep.   
Seth: I have my moments.  
Summer: Well, I'm tired. How 'bout an afternoon nap?  
Seth: Sounds good to me.  
Summer: Are we going to the funeral tommorrow?  
Seth: Yeah, we are all going. I was thinking of getting a babysitter tommorrow to watch all the kids while we are out.  
Summer: What about my dad?  
Seth: Yeah, but he wouldn't want to take all four of them. He's got enough to keep him busy all day with your stepmom and he's probably working anyways. I am not leaving our kids with just your stepmom.  
Summer: I see your point.  
Seth: Yeah, so nap time?  
Seth stands up and grabs Summer's hand to pull her up. She stands up and they go into the bedroom and lay down and fall asleep in each other's arms. Seth was still very upset but he could finally get some real sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! I really love them. SALLY SAID SHE LOVED ME I really don't understand what you are trying to tell me. If you explain it to me then I can fix it. Thanks for reviewing.

Ryan and Marissa walked into the five bedroom house and Ryan's jaw dropped. The whole house was tore up everything that was once on shelves was broken on the floor. He walked into the kitchen and all the appliances were sitting on the ground. Someone had taken all the food out of the fridge and threw it down onto the floor. There was glass and food all over the floor. It smelled terrible, like rotten food all through the house. He walked up the stairs and into his office where he found his computer smashed all over the floor and all of his pictures of him and Marissa were smashed and torn up. As soon as he saw that he knew who did this.  
Ryan: DAMNITT! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THIS!  
Marissa came running up the stairs and ran into the room.  
Marissa: Hey, are you okay?  
Ryan: Yeah, just my damn luck that I get involved with a crazy bitch.  
Marissa: Now Ryan you can't just assume that she did it. Someone could have broke into the house.  
Ryan: Yeah, I bet your right I bet someone broke into my house just to smash my house all up and not take anything.   
Marissa: Don't snap at me I was just trying to help.  
Ryan: Sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you. It's not your fault.  
Marissa: You should go get your clothes and we can go get dressed at the Cohen's house.  
Ryan: Yeah, I'll go get my suit. Take Parker outside I don't want him to play in here with all the glass laying around.  
Marissa: Okay.

She started to walk out and turned around and looked at him and gave him a smile.  
Marissa: Hey, everything is going to be okay, this can be cleaned up. It's just stuff we can get more stuff. Don't worry about it we have more important things to worry about.  
Ryan: Yeah I know it just pisses me off.  
Marissa walked out of the room and took Parker to the car. Ryan sat down in his chair and put his head into his hands. He was so angry at her but mostly at himself for even getting involved with her. He got up out of the chair and kicked it to the floor. He then went into his bedroom where everything was trashed just like the rest of the house. He grabbed his suit out of the closet and made his way out the door. He climbed into the car and drove over to the Cohen's. They got out of the car and rung the doorbell.  
Kirsten: Hey guys I thought you were going home to get ready.  
Ryan: Yeah, well my house got trashed.  
Kirsten: How?   
Ryan: How do you think?  
Kirsten: Christie.  
Ryan: Yeah probably because nothing was stolen.  
Kirsten: Don't you think she would have took the expensive stuff?  
Ryan: I have no idea. I just can't think of anyone else who would break into my house.  
Kirsten: Well, you two go get ready and I will take Parker over to Julie's.   
Marissa: Thanks Kirsten come say bye to us baby.  
Parker walked over to Marissa and she picked him up. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.  
Parker: Bye mommy see you tonight.   
Marissa: Bye love you.  
Parker: Love you too.  
Ryan kissed him on his head.  
Parker: Bye daddy.  
Ryan: Bye son. I'll see you later.  
Parker: Okay.

Marissa put him down and Kirsten grabbed his hand and took him out to the car. Marissa went to the pool house to take a shower and Ryan went upstairs to take one. They get ready and sit down on the couch in the living room.  
Ryan: Where's Kirsten and Sandy? We need to leave soon.  
Marissa: I guess they are getting ready. (to Kirsten or Sandy) Hey guys you almost ready?  
Kirsten: Yeah, we are almost ready. We'll be out in about 15 minutes.  
Ryan turned on the t.v. and Full House was on.  
Marissa: Oh, leave it here I love this show.  
Ryan: You watch this show?  
Marissa: Yeah. What's wrong with it?  
Ryan: It's really lame.  
Marissa: No it's not. You just think that because you're lame.  
Ryan: Maybe so, but that show is lamer than you and I put together.  
Marissa: It's a good show.  
Ryan: I gotta call my maid. Can you turn that down.   
Marissa: Yeah, I'll just turn it off give me the remote.  
Ryan handed her the remote and she turned it off. He grabbed his cell phone off the table and called his maid, Ashlyn.  
Ryan: Hey Ash.   
Ashlyn: Hey Ry. How is the move going?  
Ryan: Well, it was going good until we went to the house. Did you go over there to clean it the other day?  
Ashlyn: Yeah I went over there and cleaned it. What's wrong with it?  
Ryan: Well, when I got home it was tore up. All my things broken and food all over the floor. Could you go by and clean it for me I'll pay you triple what I usually do if you'll do it.  
Ashlyn: Yes, of course I will.  
Ryan: Great, I would appreciate it. When can you do it?  
Ashlyn: Well, the kids are at their fathers for the week so I can start today.  
Ryan: Thanks Ash. You didn't see anyone hanging around the house did you.  
Ashlyn: No. I didn't see anyone.  
Ryan: Christie wasn't there was she?   
Ashlyn: No.  
Ryan: Okay thanks Ash. I'll see you later.   
Ashlyn: Okay bye Ryan.  
Ryan: Bye.

Ryan hung the phone up and Marissa was staring at him.  
Ryan: What?   
Marissa: You have your maids number in your phone?  
Ryan: Yeah. She's a nice girl.  
Marissa: How old is she?  
Ryan: She's 25.  
Marissa: So do you just call her to chat?  
Ryan: No, I call her on the days I need her to work and I talk to her while she's there because she was the only person that I could talk to around the house.  
Marissa: I've never seen someone have a convorsation with their maid.  
Ryan: I wansn't always rich Marissa. I am not going to treat my maid like trash because she's the help.  
Marissa: I think it's cool. I haven't ever seen someone treat their maids like civilized human beings.  
Ryan: Now that you're moving in I see no need for a maid.  
Marissa: Huh?  
Ryan: Kidding. I know you can't clean that whole house by yourself.  
They sat there for 10 minutes just talking about what they wanted the wedding to be like. Marissa wanted a small wedding and Ryan agreed. Marissa told him about her dream wedding that she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. She talked about what Theresa had said about what she wanted her wedding to be like. Ryan hadn't even thought of Theresa in years. He remembered back to the last time he saw her.

Flashback   
It was 12 o'clock at night and Ryan was sleeping in the pool house. He heard a knock at the door.  
Ryan: Seth, go away I'm sleeping.  
Theresa: Hey Ryan it's Theresa.  
Ryan got up and threw some pants and a wife beater on. He walked over to the door and opened it. Theresa was standing there looking beautiful as ever.   
Ryan: What are you doing here?  
Theresa: I came to talk to you. I wanted to tell you something really important.  
Ryan: What is it?  
Theresa: You know when you went to Portland and I told you I lost the baby.  
Ryan: Yeah. What's all this about.  
Theresa: Well, I lied to you Ryan I didn't lose the baby. I was hoping it was Eddie's but the more he grows up the more he looks like you.  
Ryan felt like he was going to pass out. He sat down on the bed to keep himself from falling down. He didn't say anything for about five minutes. He couldn't seem to find any words to say. He had never been good with words but this was different. He couldn't believe she lied to him.  
Ryan: How could you have lied to me like that kept a kid from me.  
Theresa: You weren't happy and I didn't want us to keep you from where you wanted to be because you would have ended up resenting us for it.  
Ryan: You could have let me make the decision for myself.  
Theresa: You wouldn't have left and you know that!  
Ryan: You're right I wouldn't have I couldn't let you raise a baby by yourself.  
Theresa: I couldn't let you do that. You deserve better than that.  
Ryan: Then why are you here?  
Theresa: I just wanted to tell you because it just didn't seem right that you don't know about him.  
Ryan: Yeah, thanks for that. I can't believe you did this to me Theresa. I thought I could trust you. We have been friends since we were little kids. How could you?  
Ryan was getting very upset.  
Theresa: Tell me something Ryan were you happy?  
Ryan: What does that have to do with anything?  
Theresa: It has everything to do with it.  
Ryan: I wasn't happy. You're right but that doesn't give you the right to keep a baby from me.   
Theresa: It was best for you, the baby, and me. It was driving me nuts that you were always sulking.  
Ryan: So if it was best for all of us why drag it back up?  
Theresa: I just needed to know so I was coming to ask you to take a paternity test.  
Ryan: Yeah I'll do it.  
Theresa: Thanks Ryan.  
She walked out the door and left. Ryan tried to go back to sleep with no luck. He kept going over what she said in his mind over and over again. He knew he would have to go to school the next day and he needed to get some sleep. He just couldn't he really wanted to know if it was his. He really hoped it wasn't because he was about to go off to college and he didn't want to have to blow his chances to go to college because of Theresa and her baby. He finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. The next day after school he went to the doctor with Theresa and she had the kid and Eddie with her.  
Eddie: Hey man.  
Ryan: Hey.  
Eddie and Ryan just stood there staring off into space. Neither one of them wanted to be there. They just all needed to know. The doctor called their names and they did the paternity test. Ryan probably got seven hours total in two days. He couldn't keep from thinking what if it was his. He had to make some plans, so he packed up his famous runaway bag and slid it under the bed. Just in case it was his so he would be ready to go back to Chino. He really didn't want to go back to Chino but he felt if the kid was his that he had no choice. Two days later Theresa called and said that they had the results and she was going down there to find out and asked him to come along. He went along just to be there so he would know as soon as she did. They went to the clinic and waited for the doctor to come in.  
Doctor: We have a match. Eddie is the father of Jake.  
Ryan felt a wave of relief come over him and he felt like jumping up and down. He was so happy that this kid wasn't his. Theresa wasn't very happy though so he acted like he was dissapointed. He got up and hugged Theresa and told her how sorry he was and hoped that she would be okay.  
End Flashback

Theresa and him have not seen each other since. He figured she was probably married to Eddie and they have a lot of kids together. Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by Sandy and Kirsten walking in saying they were ready. They all left and rode in one car together. They were all together talking about old times, but Ryan was in his old little world thinking about his mother and his childhood. Theresa had always been there for him through everything and he really missed her. They were on their way back to Chino.. Right back where it started from.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait I have been like super busy but here's the new chapter I hope you like. Read and Review!

They drove into a familiar driveway it was Ryan's old house. They all got out of the car and knocked on the door. Marissa was really nervous because she hadn't seen Trey since the night she shot him. She hadn't even noticed that he was at the hospital because she was so worried about Parker. With some intense therapy Marissa forgave Trey for what he did to her and for almost killing Ryan. She hoped that he forgave her for shooting him but she only did what she had to. She had to save Ryan no matter what it cost her because he had always saved her. Ryan sensed that she felt uneasy and he took her hand.  
Ryan: (whispering) Everything's going to be okay.  
Marissa looked up at him and realized why she loved him so much. He was always there to tell her things were going to be okay. He was always the one reassuring her. She really didn't want to be there but she had to be there for Ryan. He needed her now more than ever and she couldn't abandon him in his time of need. Just then the door swung open and Trey smiled.  
Trey: Hey guys.  
Kirsten hugged him Sandy shook his hand and they both apoligized about his mother. After they went inside, Ryan and Marissa came in.  
Trey: Hey Marissa.  
Marissa: Hey Trey. How are you?  
Trey: You know not so good.  
Marissa: I was really sorry to hear about your mom.  
Trey: Thanks. How have you been?  
Marissa: I've been okay.  
Trey: How is Parker doing?   
Marissa: He's okay. He's over it.  
Trey: That's good I'm glad it was just that and nothing more serious.  
Marissa: Yeah me too.

They walked into the house and Trey closed the door behind them. It was 5:00 so they didn't have to leave for awhile. They all sat down and there was an awkward silence for about five minutes. Everyone was just staring off into space.  
Ryan: What time do we need to leave?  
Trey: At like 5:30.  
Ryan: So.  
Kirsten: So Trey what are you doing these days?  
Trey: I've been working construction.  
Kirsten: That's good. Do you like it?  
Trey: It's a job. I don't exactley like it but it's better than anything else that I've done.  
Sandy: Any girlfriend in your life.  
Trey looked at Ryan and then lied.   
Trey: No, not really.  
Sandy: That's too bad you'll find someone.  
Trey: Yeah, I'm not really looking for one you know.   
Awkward silence..  
Trey: So where's Seth?  
Ryan: He had to stay home and watch the kids. He'll be at the funeral tommorrow.   
Trey: Well I guess it's about time to go. We will probably need to get their early to greet everyone.  
Ryan: Yeah okay.

They all stood up and walked out to the cars. Trey got into his own car and they followed him to the funeral home. They pulled up to a nice funeral home well, nice for Chino. They walked in and the lady greeted them and showed them the waiting room. They sat there about thirty minutes before people started to arrive. When people started to arrive Ryan didn't know most of them. Ryan felt really out of place like someone who goes to a funeral because someone dragged them along and everybody stares at them and wonders who they are and what they are doing there. Since he hadn't been around for a long time he didn't know most of the people who came. He only saw about four or five of his family members since she had pretty much alienated most of her family, he didn't expect many more. Ryan noticed that Kirsten, Sandy, and Marissa felt out of place too so that made him feel a little better. Trey was off talking to the people and it was just them sitting on a couch by theirselves.  
Sandy: Hey kid you okay?   
Ryan: Yeah, it's just weird. I don't know any of these people and they are all staring at us. Even my family doesn't know who I am.   
Sandy: Why don't you go into the room.  
Ryan: Uhm yeah.   
Marissa: You want me to go with you?  
Ryan: No, I think I just need to be alone with her.  
Marissa: Okay. Well, I'll be here if you need me.  
Marissa gave him a reassuring smile.  
Ryan: Thanks.

Ryan walked in to the room and there were people in there.  
Ryan: Hey can I have a few minutes alone?  
People: Yeah no problem.  
Ryan: Thanks.  
They walked out and closed the door behind them. Ryan walked to the casket the walk seemed to take forever. He felt tears coming out of his eyes with every step he took. He finally reached the casket and the tears just got worse. At first it didn't seem real, but seeing her laying in that casket made it all too real. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Her hand wasn't like he remembered it, it was cold and rough. A woman who used to be so full of life when he was little was now lifeless and cold. He remembered when she would get drunk and let her boyfriends beat up on him he wished she would die, but now he regretted thinking about it. He wished that he could have told her that he forgave her and how much he loved her just one last time. He started thinking about his life with her the good and the bad times. He closed his eyes and let the memories overtake him. His whole life with her flashed before his eyes and he broke down.

Ryan: Mom how could you leave me? You know how much I needed you and you just left. Kicked me out in the time I needed you the most. Then you just up and left and all you left me was a note. A NOTE! I know you were doing the thing that you thought was best for me when you left me with Kirsten and Sandy. It was for the best because if you wouldn't have done that I wouldn't be who I am today and I thank you for that. It would have been nice for you to come and see me every once in a while though. You didn't have to just stay out of my life forever. I love you mom.  
Ryan kissed her on the cheek and went to sit down. He wiped all his tears away and they just kept coming. He sat there for about fifteen minutes just trying to make them stop but they wouldn't. He just decided to give up and let them go. Marissa walked in and sat down beside him.  
Marissa: Hey. You okay?  
Ryan: No, not really.  
Marissa: You want me to wait outside for you?  
Ryan: No, you can stay.  
Marissa: Okay.  
Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand and for once she was the strong one. Ryan layed his head on her shoulder and started crying.  
Marissa: You want to talk about it?   
Ryan: No, not really. I just want to get out of here.  
Marissa: You want to go pick up Parker and go to the Cohen's and go to sleep?   
Ryan: Yeah, I think so. I just can't sit here any longer.   
Marissa: Okay I'll go talk to Sandy and Kirsten.  
Ryan: Thanks.  
Ryan stood up and walked back over to the casket and kissed her cheek and left with a single bye mom.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I got a job and it's really stressful right now. I haven't been getting many reviews lately so I haven't been inspired. Thanks for the reviews I have got. If you read please review.

They drove back to Newport in silence nobody had anything to say. They actually didn't know what to say. It was a hard situation for anyone to have to deal with. At least Ryan had them to help him through it all. They pulled into the Cohen driveway where they saw Seth and Summer's car sitting in the driveway.  
Ryan: What are they doing here when noone is here?  
Kirsten: I don't know.  
Ryan: That's a little creepy. They are like stalkers or something.  
Everyone laughed and it sounded like they were really uncomfortable laughing in a situation like this.  
Kirsten: Well, you know Seth he's always been a little creepy.  
Ryan: You remember the Thanksgiving when he told us that he dreams about Thanksgiving?  
Kirsten: Yeah, that was a little creepy.  
Everyone laughed remembering the Thanksgiving.  
Marissa: I wish we would have been there that day. I mean the Seth and Anna thing and the Kirsten getting really drunk. It sounded like a lot of fun. Too bad we were driving around a stolen car.  
Kirsten: What? Ryan, you never told me that.  
Ryan: Thanks a lot Marissa.  
Marissa: Hey sorry, I figured she knew. Why didn't you tell her.  
Ryan: She would have been so pissed at me. I probably would have been grounded.  
Sandy: Damn right you would have.

Ryan's phone rings. He looked at the caller ID and it said Christie.  
Ryan: Just the person I needed to talk to. You guys go in the house this might be ugly.  
They got out and he flipped the phone open.  
Ryan: What do you want Christie?  
Christie: Ryan, I need your help.  
He could tell she had been crying.  
Ryan: What the hell do you want?   
Christie: I need you to help me. This guy I've been seeing he's crazy I need your help please.  
Ryan: When did you start seeing someone?  
Christie: A few months ago.  
Ryan: So you were cheating on me. Yeah, good luck with big crazy guy.  
Christie: Ryan please.  
Ryan: What the hell do you want me to do?  
Christie: I don't know. I guess you found the house is that why you are so pissed off?  
Ryan: Well, yeah you didn't think I'd be pissed off?   
Christie: I'm so sorry Ryan I didn't know what I was doing. I heard you were there with her, I just lost it.  
Ryan: Christie you can't just use "I was really drunk" as an excuse your whole life.  
Christie: Ryan, I don't really have time to fight with you. He's on his way here right now and I'm really scared Ry.  
Ryan: Why should I make this my problem call one of your crazy ass friends or your brothers. I just got back from a wake. I don't really feel like saving someone right now.  
Christie: Ryan, you're the only person who cares about me enough to help me.  
Ryan: I thought I told you that we were through.  
Christie: I know Ryan and I'm really sorry for all I have done to you. Oh my god-  
She started crying really hard.  
Ryan: What is it Christie?  
Christie: He's here.  
Ryan: I'm on my way. Where are you?  
Christie: Im at the Mermaid Inn, room 315.  
Ryan: Okay, I have to run inside. Lock yourself in the bathroom and I'll be there in about fifteen or twenty minutes.  
Christie: Hurry please. I'm scared.  
Ryan: Bye.

Ryan hung the phone up and ran into the house.  
Marissa: Hey, we are all going to watch a movie. You want to join us?  
Ryan: I have to go, but I'll be back.  
Marissa: Where are you going?  
Ryan: I have to go help Christie. I'll be back.  
Marissa got up and walked over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.  
Ryan: Marissa, I don't have time to argue with you. I have to go I'll explain everything later.  
Marissa: I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'm going with you.  
Ryan: No your not.  
Marissa: I don't care what you say I am coming with you Ryan. I am not going to let you go to your ex girlfriends house without me.  
Ryan: Fine but your waiting in the car.  
Marissa: (under her breath) Yeah, we'll see about that.  
Ryan: What was that?  
Marissa: I wasn't talking to you.  
Ryan: Do you want to go?  
Marissa: Yeah.   
Ryan: Well, then I suggest you don't say anything under your breath like that anymore.  
Marissa: What the hell is your problem I was kidding.  
Ryan: Yeah, well you know the kind of day I've had.  
Marissa: Doesn't mean that you are allowed to treat me like shit.  
Ryan: I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.   
Marissa: It's okay I guess. Just stop taking stuff out on me.   
Ryan: Deal.  
He walked over her and kissed her.  
Marissa: Don't we need to go?  
Ryan: Uhm, yeah.  
Marissa: You going to tell me where and why we are going.

Ryan ignored her question and got into the car. Marissa got into the passanger side seat and gave him an "I'm waiting" look. Ryan started the car and put it into drive and started driving off. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in him.  
Ryan: Marissa you're staring.   
Marissa: Yeah I know.  
Ryan: Why are you staring?  
Marissa: I am still waiting for an answer.  
Ryan: We are going to the mermaid inn and your not coming in.  
Marissa: Yeah right I'm not letting you go into a motel room with that crazy bitch without me. She might try to kill you or seduce you.  
Ryan: She's scared some guy that she's involved with. I don't have all the details but I know she's in trouble.  
Marissa: So do you just love to save people?   
Ryan: I spent all of high school saving your ass so yeah I guess I'm used to it.  
Marissa: Touche.  
Marissa and Ryan just sat there gigling.  
Marissa: So, she's staying in Newport's own den of sin?  
Ryan: Yeah, that place is gross.  
Marissa: I would have to say so. I mean my mom and Luke used to have sex in this place.   
Ryan and Marissa shuddered at this thought.  
Ryan: Can we not talk about your mom and Luke having sex it still creeps me out.   
Marissa: You think it creeps you out. She's my mother and she was having sex with my ex boyfriend. Did you ever have sex with my mom?   
Marissa raised her eyebrows and stared at him.  
Ryan: Eww. You can't be serious.  
Marissa: No, I'm not. You and my mom? How could you even think I was serious.

They pulled into the parking lot and Ryan got out. He went over to Marissa's side of the car and opened the door.  
Ryan: I really wish you didn't insist on coming with me. This may get ugly.  
Marissa: That's why you need me there. To protect you.  
Ryan: I need you to protect me?  
Marissa: Yes, I think you do.  
Marissa had this cute little smile on her face. Ryan just wanted to pinch her cheeks because she looked like a little girl when she made that face. He loved when she made that face.  
Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. She shut the door to the car and they walked up to the door and walked into the room where they saw a guy standing at the bathroom door.  
Guy: LET ME IN CHRISTIE I JUST WANT TO TALK!   
He started banging on the door with his hand. He clearly didn't hear Ryan and Marissa come in because he didn't turn around to look at them.  
Christie: GO AWAY PLEASE.  
Guy: I thought you loved me Christie. You said you left your fiance for me.  
Christie: Please just go away.  
Ryan could hear her bawling and they just stood there still so that he didn't hear them.  
Guy: Christie just come out here and talk to me.  
Christie: GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!  
Guy: Why are you all the sudden so mad at me? I don't remember doing anything to you.  
Christie: I heard about your past.  
Guy: Christie, the past is just that, the past. I can't change my past. I'm sure you have some skeletons in your closet too.  
Christie: I've never done anything that bad.  
Guy: Cheating on your fiance isn't that bad.  
Christie: Not as bad as what you did.  
Marissa stood there thinking. She knew she had heard that voice before, it was soo creepy and sounded so familiar. Ryan was thinking the same thing he knew that voice but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Guy: Christie I'm sorry I ddin't tell you that stuff. I didn't think it was relevant since at first all it was was meaningless sex but I have fallen for you. I can't help myself, your so beautiful, talented, smart, and-  
Christie: Oliver stop it I don't want to hear it.  
Ryan and Marissa both froze. "Did she just say Oliver," they both thought to themselves.   
Oliver: Please Christie just come out of the bathroom so I can talk to you. I just want to talk nothing more.  
Christie: NO! JUST GO BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE.

Ryan and Marissa figured he would be leaving so they backed up out of the door making sure to make no noise at all. They could hear the screams coming from the room and he was really scared that Oliver may hurt her. He kept thinking to himself, "I can't just leave her in there with him alone." Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Ryan: I'm going to go in there and make sure that he doesn't hurt here. You stay here and call the cops.  
Marissa: Ryan please don't leave me out here alone I'm scared.  
Ryan: Marissa he's inside your fine out here. She's the one who has to worry about him.  
Marissa: Okay, I'll call the cops out here. Be careful you know how much he hates you.  
Ryan: I know I'll be careful.  
Ryan walked into the hotel room where Oliver was beating on the door harder and yelling louder than he was before. He walked up being as quiet as he possibly could his steps couldnt even be heard over Oliver's yelling.  
Oliver: CHRISTIE LET ME IN NOW! I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU. IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!  
Ryan walked up behind him and put his arms around Oliver to restrain him.   
Oliver: WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL IS THAT?  
Oliver started wiggling around to get free, and Ryan knew he couldn't hold him forever. Even though he was small he was stronger than he looked. He was hoping that the police would show up soon.  
Oliver: LET ME GO NOW!  
Ryan had to think of something quick. He couldn't think about anything else but how bad he just wanted to beat the shit out of this guy. He ruined Marissa and his relationship and then he held her hostage and pulled a gun on her. Then, after he got out of the mental hospital he started stalking her and then raped her. He really wanted to kill this guy but he knew that Oliver probably had a gun and he would end up getting shot. He had a family now and he didn't know why he was still saving Christie. He was risking his son and his fiances life for Christie. He couldn't understand why he wanted to just walk away but he knew that if he did that then Oliver would hurt him or worse Marissa and Parker. Just then Ryan was jolted out of his deep thoughts by the police running in.  
Officer: What the hell is going on?  
Ryan: I need you to get this guy the hell out of here. I don't know what's really going on you can ask the girl who locked herself in the bathroom.  
Officer: I'm going to need you and her to come to the station with me. Need you to fill out a report. You can let him go now.  
Ryan let him go and Oliver turned to look at him. It was definately the Oliver that he remembered from high school. They cops start to put the handcuffs on Oliver.  
Oliver: Ryan Atwood what are you doing here?  
Ryan: Well, she was my fiance but now me and Marissa are back together.  
Oliver: It's probably a good thing because your fiance was sleeping with me. Actually both your fiances slept with me. How is it that you end up with my sloppy seconds?  
Ryan: It's you who ends up with my sloppy seconds. I had both of them before you. How is it that you only want people who have dated me?  
Oliver gave him a look like he was going to beat the shit out of him.  
Oliver: Whatever Ryan.  
Ryan: I'll get my girlfriend and follow you to the station.  
Officer: Okay.  
Ryan walked out and Marissa and him started driving to the station. Marissa felt the memories overtake her and she broke down.   
Marissa: Do I have to see him?  
Ryan: No, sweetie. You don't have to see him if you don't want to. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I would like you to tell the police about the rape.  
Marissa just kept crying harder.  
Marissa: I don't know Ryan.  
Ryan: I'm here baby. I've always felt that together we can do anything.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I decided to update because I got a few reviews. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are wonderful! Here's the new chapter read and review.

Seth, Summer, Sandy, and Kirsten are all sitting on the couch watching some random movie on lifetime.  
Sandy: Why do we have to watch the men haters network?  
Kirsten: What's the men haters network?  
Sandy: Lifetime all they do is hate on men. Is that what you and your friends do is just sit around and talk bad about your husbands like these women do?  
Kirsten & Summer: Well yeah, duh!  
Seth: Summer you have no friends.  
Summer got a really sad look on her face.  
Seth: I'm sorry I was just kidding.  
Summer: You're right I didn't have any friends. Marissa's back now so now I have someone to talk to about you.  
Seth: So who did you talk about me before she came back?  
Summer: Well, when we'd have big fights I would call Marissa but if it was just little things I would come over here and talk to your mom about you.  
Seth: Mom you talk to my wife about me. You're supposed to be on my side.  
Kirsten: I don't take sides. Summer and I just get together every now and then to talk about you two.  
Seth: How come I never knew about these little meetings?  
Summer: Because I didn't tell you.  
Seth: Why didn't you tell me?  
Summer: I don't know it never came up in the convorsation.  
Seth: Do you really sit around and bad mouthe me like that?  
Summer: No I was just kidding.  
Seth: Woah, did those women just plot on how to kill their husbands?  
Summer: I think so wow those bitches are crazy.  
Sandy: Didn't I tell you honey. Men haters thats what they all are. I hope you two don't sit around and plot how you are going to kill us.

Sandy and Seth look at their wives with serious looks on their faces. Kirsten and Summer just burst out laughing.  
Summer: Oh yeah Seth me and your mom sit around and talk about ways to kill you and your father.   
Seth: Okay I need to find an escape. Summer I want a divorce maybe if I divorce you then you will be less likely to kill me.   
Summer got a really sad look on her face and just started crying.   
Seth: Baby I was just kidding.  
Sandy and Kirsten get a really concerned looks on their faces and stared at Summer who had her head in her hands and was bawling.  
Summer: Seth, I think I'm pregnant.   
Seth: What? Are you serious?  
Summer: Yeah, I think so I've been feeling all nauseous and sad all the time.  
Seth: No way! I can't believe this!  
Seth felt a strong wave of excitement he always wanted a lot of kids. He loved each and everyone of his children and was so excited he was going to have another. He looked around Kirsten was crying, which she had done everytime they told her she was pregnant. Sandy was clearly estatic and couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Summer was still crying into her hands. Everyone was getting all excited (except Summer) about something they aren't sure of.  
Summer: What are we going to do Seth?  
Seth: What do you mean what are we going to do? We are going to have a baby Summer.  
Summer: But, I thought you said that you didn't want to have anymore kids for awhile.

Summer was really surprised that Seth was reacting this way. She was crying because she thought he'd be upset and now she just felt stupid for reacting the way she did. Seth grabbed Summer's hands and looked straight into her eyes.  
Seth: I love you Summer. I didn't want a baby right away but I am truly excited. I love you and all of our children and I will love this new baby as much as I do the others.   
Seth leaned over and kissed her.  
Summer: I love you Seth.   
Seth: Come on we are going to go get a pregnancy test and we are going to find out.  
Seth gets up and pulls Summer up with him. Summer's face was tear streaked but she did have a smile.  
Seth: We'll be back soon we are just going to get the test.  
Kirsten: Okay honey we'll be here when you get back.  
Seth and Summer walk out the door and we are still on Kirsten and Sandy.  
Sandy: I can't believe we may be having another grandkid. That would make five we are getting old.  
Kirsten: No kidding. You think that Marissa and Ryan will have anymore kids?  
Sandy: I don't know.  
Kirsten: I hope so. Can you believe that he went down there and two days later they're engaged that's just.  
Sandy: Crazy.  
Kirsten: I was going to say romantic but whatever.  
Sandy: It all seems a little fast. How can they be in love after all these years.  
Kirsten: You know how it is Sandy we were young and in love once too. It's not like they have any intention on getting married right away. They told me that they were just going to live together for a few months.   
Sandy: How long is a few months?  
Kirsten: Really what does it matter?  
Sandy: I just don't want to see them rush into a marraige and see them get a divorce and hurt each other and hurt Parker.   
Kirsten: They are going to make work they love each other too much not to make this work. This is the first time I've seen Ryan this happy in years. Aren't you just glad he's happy?  
Sandy: Of course I'm glad he's happy he's my son that's all I've ever wanted.   
Kirsten: Then just let it go let them be happy.  
Sandy: I get that but what if it doesn't work out and we all get attached to Parker and they go away.  
Kirsten: Sandy, she would never take off with his son even if they do get a divorce. Also, Ryan wouldn't allow it if they got divorced he'd get at least joint custody.  
Sandy: Well, I'm trying to look out for my children. It's my job as a father to look out for him and Seth.  
Kirsten: Ryan is twenty-five years old he's not sixteen anymore he can and always has been able to take care of himself Sandy.  
Sandy: I know that Kirsten I'm just worried is all.  
Kirsten: It's Marissa we're talking about here you weren't like this with Christie.  
Sandy: That's because he didn't love Christie. I could tell in his eyes that he never really loved her.  
Kirsten: Then why didn't you say anything to him? If you knew he was making a huge mistake then why did you just let him do that to himself. That doesn't sound like protecting him.  
Sandy: He had to learn that on his own but with Marissa it's different because he loves her.  
Kirsten: And Marissa loves him she would never hurt him.  
Sandy: Kirsten you have to be kidding me. I can't even count on both hands and both feet how many times she's hurt him.   
Kirsten: I see your point but that was high school. Can you count how many times Summer and Seth hurt each other on your feet and hands? You were never worried about Seth and Summer getting married.   
Sandy: They were dating before they got engaged.  
Kirsten: Sandy it doesn't matter they are in love that's all that matters. You better not say anything to him.  
Sandy: I'm not going to say anything but I just don't know about this marriage.  
Kirsten: Everything's fine Ryan's a smart kid he knows what he's doing.   
Sandy: Like he knew what he was doing with Christie right?   
Kirsten: He was hurt he leaned on the first person he met after Marissa.  
Sandy: Well, look how well that turned out.  
Kirsten: You can't spend your whole life trying to protect the kids from pain.   
Sandy: Well, I think I'm going to go lay down wake me up when you find out.  
Kirsten: Okay, goodnight.  
Sandy leans in and kisses her on the cheek and walks to the bedroom. Kirsten lays on the couch and falls asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Here's chapter 31. I will keep updating as often as possible as long as I keep getting reviews. Thanks for all your reviews they make my day. R&R. Thanks

Ryan and Marissa get to the station and Marissa was still crying because she didn't want to tell the cops about what Oliver did to her but she knew that if she didn't tell them then he'd go on walking the street and probably do it to someone else. She couldn't take that chance if she could save one person from this, then it would all be worth it. Ryan had his arm around her resting his arm around her waist. She felt like everything was going to be okay as long as she had Ryan. The police officer put them in this little room and told them to wait there and another police officer would be there soon. Marissa sat down in a chair and Ryan sat down next to her holding her hand.   
Ryan: Hey you okay?  
Marissa: Yeah, I'm just nervous about telling someone. I really don't want to tell a complete stranger about what happened to me.  
Ryan: It's okay. I'm here act like your just telling it to me.  
Marissa: I guess I could try that. I don't think it will work but it couldn't hurt.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes both just staring off into space. Marissa started feeling better the more she thought about it. She had learned to be really strong over the years because of her raising Parker all by herself. She had really grown over the years and she learned that she didn't need a man to be happy, which is something she didn't know when she was in high school. She didn't paticularly like not having a guy but she knew she could live without Ryan if she had to. After a while Ryan decided to break the silence.  
Ryan: You think my parents are worried about us?  
Marissa: Huh?  
Marissa didn't hear him because she was concentrating really hard.  
Ryan: I said do you think my parents are worried about us?  
Marissa: Why didn't you call Sandy and ask him to come up here aren't you like supposed to have a lawyer everytime you get questioned by the police?   
Ryan: Only if they are questioning you about a crime you committed. We didn't do anything wrong so no need for a lawyer.   
Marissa: Oh, well you should probably call them and tell them where we are so they don't worry about us.  
Ryan: Yeah I should I'm just going to step outside.  
Marissa: Okay.

Ryan walked out the door and Marissa just stared at it as he walked out. The camera goes from her staring at the door to Ryan outside the door.   
Ryan: Hey Kirsten.  
Kirsten: Hey son. Where are you we were really worried. You haven't called since you left.  
Ryan: Yeah I know. We went to go help Christie and-  
Kirsten: When are you going to stop doing that?  
Ryan: Doing what?  
Kirsten: Saving people you can't go through your whole life saving people. Who's going to save you Ryan?  
Ryan: I don't need saving. I am fine and she really needed help.  
Kirsten: Everyone needs saving Ryan. Even you.  
Ryan: I don't okay just drop it!  
He was starting to get very angry and he raised his voice at her and he instantly felt bad about it.  
Kirsten: Don't talk to me like that. I am your mother and I love you I'm just trying to give you some motherly advice.   
Ryan could hear the hurt in her voice so he decided to just drop it.  
Ryan: I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you.   
Kirsten: It's okay just try to control the anger, k?  
Ryan: Kay. Well, we are at the police station.  
Kirsten: Why?  
Ryan: I'll explain everything tommorrow I swear.  
Kirsten: Do you need Sandy?  
Ryan: No that's okay we're not in any kind of trouble.   
Kirsten: Okay but call us if you need anything.  
Ryan: Okay, thanks Kirsten.  
Kirsten: For what?  
Ryan: For being a good mom.  
Kirsten: No thanks needed.  
Ryan: Alright I better get going.  
Kirsten: Okay, bye.  
Ryan: Bye.

He hung up the phone and walked back into the room where Marissa was still staring at the door.   
Ryan: Hey you falling in love with that door or something?   
Marissa: What?  
Ryan: Nothing it was a joke anyways.  
Marissa was still staring at the same place which Ryan was now standing in front of so it looked like she was staring at him.  
Ryan: Hello? Earth to Marissa!  
Marissa: What?  
Ryan: You were staring am I that hot?  
Marissa: No actually I was staring at the door and you just happened to be standing there.  
Ryan: What's wrong?  
Marissa just kept staring. Ryan went over to her and grabbed her hands and made her look him in the eyes.  
Ryan: Marissa, if you don't talk to me about things then we are never going to be able to make this work.  
Marissa: Ryan what do you want me to say to you?  
Ryan: Tell me what you are thinking what you are feeling.  
Marissa: I'm scared shitless Ryan! Is that what you want to hear?  
Marissa was yelling and suddenly just broke into tears. Ryan was stunned he didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her tightly running his fingers through her hair.

Ryan: Shh baby it's okay. Everything is going to be okay.

Marissa: I'm so scared Ryan.

Ryan: Why are you scared?

Marissa: I just don't want to tell anyone it's embarrasing but I'm scared if I don't he will do it again to someone else. I also know the law and he raped me almost three years ago, there is no way that's going to hold up in court. I'll tell everyone and he won't even get punished for it. I should have reported it a long time ago and the judge will say so too.

Ryan listened and he immediately knew she was right. There was no way he would be convicted because they have no proof that he even did it.

Ryan: We will talk to Sandy he will take care of it.

Marissa: Sandy will take it to court waste his time and lose.

Ryan: It's not a waste of time Marissa.

Marissa: What's the point of telling someone if he isn't going to even get in trouble?

Ryan: To help you get past it and deal with it.

Marissa: I have been dealing with it for almost three years Ryan.

Ryan: I know that Marissa I'm just saying it would probably help.

Marissa: I think it would make everything worse if I went to court with it and he didn't get in trouble at all.

Ryan: How about you just tell the police and see what they say before you make any decisions okay.

Marissa just sobbed and layed her head on his shoulder.

Ryan: Baby we will get through this together and if he doesn't get in trouble then we will still be together and I will help you get through it.

Marissa: I love you Ry.

Ryan: I love you too Riss.

He kissed her softly on the lips and afterwards she layed her head back on his shoulder. She could do this as long as she had Ryan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't know if I will update tommorrow because I have to work but I assure you that when I get enough reviews and I am able to that I will udpate. R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have nothing so don't sue because you most likely won't get anything. I totally wouldn't mind owning Ryan because he's luscious.

Seth and Summer got back to the house after going to the store and getting the pregnancy test. When they got into the house Kirsten was passed out on the couch so they quietly snuck up the stairs. Kirsten woke up because she heard footsteps.  
Kirsten: Seth how come everytime you try to be stealth you always end up not being stealth?  
Seth: Sorry mom.  
Kirsten: It's okay I wanted to find out if you guys are pregnant anyway.  
Seth: Okay, we'll tell you as soon as we find out.  
They went upstairs and Summer went into the bathroom and Seth went into his old room. Seth sat down on his bed and put his head into his hands. He was so nervous about what the results were going to be. Sure he did want another kid but not right now. Adam was still young and he wanted to wait a while before having another one.

Seth: I guess fate has other plans for us.  
Summer: Yeah, I guess it does.   
Seth jumped off the bed and looked really scared.  
Seth: Holy hell Sum you scared the shit out of me.  
Summer: Sorry hun. Are you okay?  
Seth: Yeah I'm just a little scared.  
Summer: Yeah, I know what you mean. We already have three.  
Seth: Yeah we do and I really wanted a big family but it's just crazy right now we are still trying to get our careers to take off and everything.  
Summer: Yeah, I know. If we are pregnant, do you still want to have it?   
Seth: Of course. I'm just a little shocked right now. It's all so new yano?  
Summer: Yeah, I was just making sure.  
Seth: Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?  
Summer: I hope it's a boy. We already have two girls and we need another boy to even it.  
Seth: Yeah, I was hoping for another little boy too. I really don't care though as long as it's happy and healthy.  
Summer: That's all that matters.

They sit there with nervousness and wait for the egg timer that Summer set. They didn't say anthing just thought really hard about having another baby. They were pulled from their thoughts when they heard the sound of the egg timer going off.  
Summer: Why does your mom have an egg timer? She doesn't even cook.  
Seth: I don't really know why we have any kind of cooking utensils at all.  
Summer: Okay lets go.   
Summer grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him off the bed. He gave her a weak smile as she pulled him into the bathroom. Summer walked over to the counter where the test was laying and squeezed Seth's hand and looked down. It read "pregnant" and Summer felt like she was going to pass out. Instead she just ran to the toilet and threw up. Seth walked over to her and grabbed her hair and held it back for her so that it wouldnt fall into the toilet. With the other hand he ran his hand over her back.  
Seth: It's okay sweetie. Everything is going to be okay.  
Summer just kept throwing up and Seth kept comforting her. When she finally stopped throwing up she looked exhausted and he could see the unceartinty in her eyes.

Seth: What's the matter baby?  
Summer: I don't know. It's probably just the hormones or something.  
Seth: Yeah, I have to get used to those again.  
Summer let out a small laugh and looked over at him gave him a weak smile.  
Summer: Have I ever told you how amazing you are?  
Seth: Not lately, no.  
Summer: Well, you're amazing, you're the most wonderful husband and father a girl could ever ask for.  
Seth: You're the amazing one. You've stuck by me through thick and thin there is noone else I would rather spend my life with.   
Summer: Well, I would kiss you but I just threw up so we'll kiss later.  
Seth: Awww your so sweet always thinking of others.  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
Seth: Why don't you brush your teeth and I'll go tell my mom and then we can go to sleep.   
Summer: Okay.  
Seth walked out of the bathroom and goes downstairs to where his mom is sitting on the couch.  
Kirsten: So what's the verdict?  
Seth: Mom we didn't go to court we just took a pregnancy test.  
Kirsten: Well, I have been married to your father too long I guess. What did it say are you?  
Seth: Yes mom we are going to have a baby.

Kirsten stood up and hugged Seth tightly.  
Seth: Mom, I can't brethe!   
Kirsten let go.  
Kirsten: Sorry honey I'm just so happy for you guys. Where's Summer?  
Seth: She's brushing her teeth cause she threw up and getting ready for bed. I don't think she's feeling too hot right now so you can congratulate her tommorrow.  
Summer: (shes at the top of the stairs) I always feel hot! Are you saying I'm not hot Cohen?  
Seth: No. You're the hottest mommy in the world.   
Summer: You damn right! I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kirsten.   
Kirsten: Goodnight Summer and congratulations.  
Summer: Thanks.  
Kirsten: I'm going to bed too. Goodnight honey and congratulations.  
Seth: Thanks and goodnight.

Seth walks up the stairs and goes to bed. The camera goes with Kirsten into the bedroom. Sandy is on the bed trying to go to sleep.  
Sandy: Hey honey. Did they find out yet?  
Kirsten: Yes, they are.  
Sandy: That's great! God, they really are all grown up now huh?  
Kirsten: Yeah, I was just thinking that. I remember when we first heard about Summer. It was the first day of school at Newport and Seth came home talking about a little girl who yelled at him for stepping on her foot. He just kept talking about how beautiful she was.  
Sandy: I remember and we kept telling him that one day he and Summer would end up getting married one day. Who knew that our teasing him would actually be right.  
Kirsten: Yeah, it's crazy how life turns out.   
Sandy: Well, I'm going to sleep. Have you heard from Ryan and Marissa?  
Kirsten: Yeah they are at the police station.  
Sandy: What! Why?  
Kirsten: I don't really know he said he would explain everything tommorrow.  
Sandy: They didn't need me?  
Kirsten: I don't think so. He said they weren't in any kind of trouble.  
Sandy: Okay, well goodnight.  
Kirsten lays down beside him and kisses him.  
Kirsten: Goodnight.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have nothing so don't sue because you probably won't get anything anyway.

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updates working really sucks and I do it a lot. R&R people and thank you to the people who have reviewed.

Six months later  
The funeral went off without a problem. Ryan gave a beautiful speech and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole room. He saw Theresa there and she apologized. He and Trey have been spending a lot of time together. He really wanted to get to know Trey because he realized after his mom died that you never know when someone could die.Ryan and Marissa have moved back into the house after everything got cleaned. Marissa told the police about the rape and he was sent to New York to go to trial. He pleaded guilty because he said he felt bad about ruining the only girl he ever loved life. He apologized to her and she feels like she finally got the past behind her. Summer is about seven months pregnant and driving Seth crazy. She's hormonal and cries about everything she also has more rage blackouts when she's pregnant. Seth tries to avoid confrontation with Summer at any cost so he has been spending a lot of time in the office. Adam is about to turn one and Parker turned three in July. Summer stopped working as soon as she started showing so she is always at home taking care of the kids. Ryan and Marissa are really happy together despite their fights. Marissa decided to go back to school to finish up and get her teaching degree so she's taking night classes so that Ryan will be home to take care of Parker. Lexy, Ana, and Parker have become the best of friends and want to spend everyday together. Parker is getting settled in Newport and loves it there he does however miss his friends from home.

The scene starts out with Seth and Summer it's Saturday so Seth isn't at the office. They are sitting on the couch cuddling and watching some old movie.   
Summer: Cohen this movie sucks!  
Seth: Yes it does my sweet Summer but it's the only thing on right now.  
Summer: You want to go to Ryan and Marissa's place?  
Seth: Why? I thought we were going to spend quality time together.  
Summer: Quality time sucks when you're seven months pregnant and nothing is on T.V.  
Seth just rolls his eyes at her.  
Summer: I saw that Seth!  
Seth: Saw what sugar pie?  
Summer: OH DON'T YOU SUGAR PIE ME!  
Summer throws her hand up to hit Seth on the head but is interrupted when someone clears their throat.  
Marissa: Sorry to interrupt your little fight here but I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping Sum.  
Summer: Coop how the hell did you get in here?

Summer stands up and greeted her friend with a smile and a hug.  
Marissa: Oh, it was open I decided to surprise you guys.  
Summer: Is Ryan here?  
Marissa: No he's at home bonding with Parker. Male bonding is not something I want to witness they are like sitting there in their boxers eating cereal and watching cartoons. It's disgusting.   
Seth: Well, I think it's about time I joined the men folk. See you later ladies.  
Seth walks over to Summer and kisses her on the cheek and starts walking away.  
Summer: Seth.  
Seth turns to look at her.  
Summer: Take Adam with you. I'll take Lexy and Ana with me.  
Seth turns and goes into Adam's room.  
Summer: God, I'm so glad you're here he's been driving me crazy all day.  
Marissa: What did he do this time?  
Summer: Nothing really it's just these damn hormones getting me all crazy.  
Marissa: I'm so glad that's over those hormones were terrible.  
Summer: Yeah, I know. Let me go get the girls ready and I'll be out in a few.

Summer turns to leave and Seth walks in with Adam. Adam's face lights up and he starts giggling when he sees Marissa. Seth walks over to her and she takes him from Seth and kisses his cheek.  
Marissa: (in baby talk) Hey sweetie! You're getting so big almost a year old.  
She starts to tickle him and he just laughs.  
Seth: Thank God you saved me I thought she was going to kill me.  
Marissa: You know me you're friendly neighborhood life-saver.  
Marissa said this in her most sarcastic voice and just rolled her eyes.  
Seth: No, Marissa seriously she's driving me nuts!  
Marissa: Yeah, you're driving her nuts too.  
Seth: I hate it when she's pregnant. She's even more moddy this time if that's even possible.  
Marissa: That's probably because you're never home. You never spend any time with her.  
Seth: I'm trying to avoid getting killed. You saw that she was about to hit me because I rolled my eyes at her.  
Marissa: Well, don't roll your eyes at her.  
Seth: She was being rediculous.  
Marissa: Well, what do you want me to do about it?   
Seth: I want you to talk to her and see if there's any other reason besides hormones that she's all bitchy to me.  
Marissa: What do you mean.  
Seth: Like ask her if she's still happy with me.  
Marissa: Are you wanting me to see if she wants a divorce or something?  
Seth: No, well yes.  
Marissa: I'll try to figure something out but rest assured she most definately doesn't want a divorce.  
Seth: How do you know?  
Marissa: First of all she loves you more than anything eles second you two have kids. You shouldn't even be doubting her feelings for you.  
Seth: Yeah, but you know how I get insecure. I'm so scared that one day she'll find someone who deserves her and stop loving me.

Summer is standing at the hallway with tears in her eyes. She was listening to the last part of the convorsation. She starts to walk over to them.   
Seth: I mean I knew from day one that I don't deserve her.   
Summer walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist and Seth jumps a little.  
Summer: Seth I'm so sorry I've made you doubt our relationship. I love you with all of my heart and if you don't deserve me then noone else does. I'm not mad at you it's just these damn hormones and you being gone all the time is taking a toll on our marriage. Everything between us will be fine after I have this baby.  
Seth: I really didn't mean for you to hear that Summer. I'm sorry I'm gone all the time. I'll try to be home more often.  
Summer: It's okay I understand that you need your space away from my hormones.  
Seth: No, it's not okay. I got you pregnant and then I expect you to deal with all this by yourself. It's not fair and I'm sorry. I was being selfish and I'm going to start working from home more often.  
Summer: Thank you Seth.  
Seth turns around and gives her a light kiss on the lips.  
Seth: I love you Summer.   
Seth: I love you too Seth.  
Marissa once again clears her throat and the two break apart.  
Seth: Sorry Marissa. Give me him and we'll be on our way.

Seth walks over and Marissa hands Adam to Seth. Seth walks back over to Summer kisses her cheek and lets her kiss Adam on the head and turns to leave.  
Seth: Bye girls.  
Marissa and Summer: Bye Seth.  
Lexy and Ana: Bye daddy.  
Seth leaves and Summer goes to sit on the couch and rests her head in her hands. Marissa motions for the girls to go play and they do so she goes and sits next to Summer on the couch. She rests her arm around Summer and Summer takes her head out of her hands and lays it on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa notices instantly that she is crying because of the wettness on her shirt.   
Marissa: Summer what's wrong sweetie?  
Summer: Seth's speech it was so sweet and I feel like a horrible person now.  
Marissa: Why?  
Summer: Because I made him doubt that I still loved him.   
Marissa: Oh that's not your fault Sum that's the damn hormones.   
Summer: I know but I should have at least made an effort to be nice to him.  
Marissa: Seth is just insecure about himself. He always has been especially when it comes to you. He just loves you so much that he's scared that you're going to find someone better to replace him. Ryan gets the same way when we fight.  
Summer: There's noone better than him. He's irreplaceable.  
Marissa: Well, just tell him that.  
Summer: He should know that I mean hell I married him and have three kids with him another on the way.   
Marissa: He does know that he's just feeling really insecure.   
Summer: You know Coop you should be a therapist.  
Marissa laughs lightly and hugs Summer.  
Marissa: I'm taking a psychology course.  
Summer: Well, it's really paying off.  
Marissa: So you ready to go?  
Summer: Yeah, I guess.  
Summer stands up gives Marissa a hug and whispers thank you into her ear. Marissa just nods and yells for the girls. The girls come out and they all leave.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything so don't sue because you probably won't get anything anyways.

Authors Note: I only got one review so I don't even know if anyone is still reading it but I just can't give up on my story. Last chapter was supposed to be labeled chapter 33 sorry bout that. Here's chapter 34. R&R please. I'm rather happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think.

This scene starts out with Ryan and Parker they are sitting on the couch playing the playstation in their boxers.  
Ryan: So son what do you want to do today?  
Parker: Uhm I don't know. What do you want to do today?   
Ryan: Hmmm.. I don't know either.  
Parker: What do guys at male bonding time?  
Seth walked in and rolled his eyes at his brother and nephew.  
Seth: Seriously, go get some clothes on.   
Ryan looked back and gave Seth a smile.  
Ryan: Hey Seth.   
Parker got off the couch and ran over to Seth hugging his leg.   
Seth: Hey Parker. What are you doing today?  
Parker: We don't know yet.  
Seth: How about lunch and a movie?  
Ryan: That sounds good.  
Parker: Yeah, I really want to see your movie Uncle Seth.  
Seth: Oh, that's not out yet but you will get to see it at the premier.  
Ryan: When is that?  
Seth: I think it's in a couple of weeks. We can go to the IMAX theatre and see the new Shark movie.  
Parker: Yeah, I like sharks.

Ryan gets up and takes Adam from Seth and kisses his head. He takes him over to the playpen and sits him in it.  
Ryan: We aren't going to the IMAX because last time we went Parker had nightmares and had to sleep with Marissa and I. We can go see some kid movie at the regular theatres.   
Parker: Please daddy! I won't have nightmares and I won't bother you and mommy no more.  
Ryan: I said no Parker now go upstairs and I'll be in there in a minute to help you get dressed.  
Parker: But daddy!  
Ryan: PARKER GO!  
Parker walked away and went upstairs.   
Seth: Well, I'm going to call the movie theatres see what's playing.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Seth went into the kitchen and Ryan started upstairs. His phone rings and he stops and pulls it out of his pocket. He looks at his caller ID and it said Summer.  
Ryan: Hello.  
Marissa: Hey baby.  
Ryan: What's wrong with your phone?   
Marissa: I totally forgot to charge it so I burrowed Summer's.   
Ryan: Well what's up?  
Marissa: Have you talked to Seth.   
Ryan: He's here but no not really. Why?  
Marissa: Well him and Summer are going through some stuff and she was hoping that we could watch the kids tonight.  
Ryan: Uhh. Yeah, I guess so. How long?   
Marissa: Just for tonight.  
Ryan: Yeah that's fine.  
Marissa: Okay thanks honey.  
Ryan: Tell Summer to call Seth and run it by him first.  
Marissa: Okay. What are you boys going to do today?   
Ryan: We are going out for lunch and a movie.  
Marissa: No scary IMAX movies.  
Ryan: Yeah, I know I already told him no IMAX.   
Marissa: Okay. Well we are at the mall. I'll call you later.   
Ryan: Okay bye.  
Marissa: Bye.

Ryan put his phone back into his pocket and continued walking back up the stairs. He went up to Parker's room and saw him sitting on the bed.  
Ryan: You mad at me?  
Parker looked up at him and had tears rolling down his face. Ryan felt bad immediately after he saw that because he knew he probably shouldn't have lost his temper. Ryan walked over to him and sat down beside him and picked him up and sat him down into his lap.  
Ryan: I'm sorry tiger. I really didn't mean to yell at you I just lost my temper. Can you forgive me?  
Parker: Yeah, I'm sorry I argued with you.  
Ryan: It's okay.  
Seth entered the room and smiled at Ryan and Parker. He hadn't realized what a loving person Ryan was until he saw him with Parker. Sure he was good with the girls and Adam but he had never been this attentive and loving twords anyone.  
Seth: So, some kiddie movie is playing at the theatre and it starts at four so we have time to get ready and eat.  
Ryan: Okay. What's it called at what is it rated?  
Seth: I don't remember what it's called but it's G rated.  
Ryan: Okay. Sorry if this isn't the day you planned man.  
Seth: Pshh please anything to get away from that crazy hormonal wife of mine. You're so lucky you didn't have to deal with the hormones of Marissa's pregnancy.  
Ryan: Yeah Marissa's hormonal enough without being pregnant.  
Seth: What do you mean by that?  
Ryan: Nothing we should probably get going.   
Ryan shot Seth a 'don't ask' look so Seth decided to leave it alone for now. Ryan looked around the room and noticed that Parker was no longer in the room with them. Ryan walked outside of the door and didn't see him anywhere outside the door either. He started to feel a bit worried and turned back into the room.  
Ryan: Seth, did you see where Parker went?  
Seth: Uhm, no I didn't. He was just here.  
Ryan: Parker James you better get your little butt in here right now or you're in big trouble mister. I'm not kidding this time.

Ryan waited but didn't hear an answer he was really starting to get angry.  
Ryan: PARKER JAMES ATWOOD YOU BETTER GET IN HERE ON THE COUNT OF THREE.. ONE... TWO... THREE...  
Ryan heard nothing so he started walking around looking in every room. He walked down the stairs and looked in every room on the bottom floor and still didn't find him. Ryan instantly knew this wasn't good, he wasn't in any of the rooms so he had to be outside. Ryan ran over to the door and threw it open and stood on the porch looking around.  
Ryan: PARKER!  
Ryan still didn't hear anything so he ran to the back yard and found Parker standing by the pool.  
Ryan: Parker James yo-  
Ryan's words were cut short when Parker fell into the pool obviously because he was startled. Ryan knew he couldn't swim so he ran over to the pool to where Parker was screaming and jumped in to get him. He picked him up and sat him down onto the side of the pool and got out himself. When Ryan got to the side he just threw his head in his hands and caught his breath. Next to him, Parker was laying on the side bawling.  
Ryan: Parker are you okay?  
Parker: Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry I ran off.  
Ryan: Why did you do it?  
Parker: I don't know. You and Uncle Seth were talking and I was bored.  
Ryan: You couldn't go to the playroom and play?  
Parker: I'm sorry daddy.  
Ryan: What if I wouldn't have been here to get you out, huh? What would have happened?  
Parker started crying harder and layed his head on Ryan's leg.  
Parker: I don't know.  
Ryan: You would have drowned Parker. That's what would have happened. How many times have your mom and I told you about not going out to the pool unless someone's watching you?  
Parker: A lot.  
Ryan: That's right a lot. You could have been seriously hurt Parker.  
Parker: I wasn't going to get in, I was just looking.  
Ryan: It doesn't matter you could have fell at any time.  
Parker: I'm sorry.  
Ryan: Come on let's go to the front door and get Seth to give us some towels.  
Ryan got up and grabbed Parker's hand and they walked to the door and yelled for Seth to get them some towels. Seth came out and looked at them.  
Seth: You guys decide to go for a swim?

Ryan shot him a look that said "shut the hell up before i smack you," so Seth decided it was best if he shutup. He picked Parker up and wrapped the towel around him.  
Seth: I'm just going to get him changed.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Ryan sat down on the porch and put his head in his hands and thought about how much he was screwing up with Parker. He really does not like screaming at his son but his anger gets the best of him at times. He has been trying to keep his anger in check for years but it has never worked. He was in deep thought when Seth came walking out the door with Parker in tow. Seth noticed the look on his face and instantly knew something was wrong. He bent down and whispered into his ear to go upstairs while he talked to Ryan. Parker walked into the house and Seth watched him until he was in his room. He then walked over to the steps and sat down on the top step right next to Ryan.

Seth: Whats the matter bro?  
Ryan: I don't know if I can do it.  
Seth: Do what?  
Ryan offered no response and the look on his face became even more distressed.  
Seth: Ryan, what is it that you can't do?   
Ryan: This man! This!  
Seth looked over at Ryan and noticed tears streaming out of his eyes. Ryan was really beginning to scare him. He really didn't know what was going on with Ryan but it couldn't be good if he was crying.  
Ryan: I screw up so much. I'm beginning to become just like them.  
Seth: Just like who Ry?   
Ryan: My dad AJ all my mom's other boyfriends of the week.  
Seth: What do you mean by that?  
Ryan: I yell at him all the time we can't get along. I can't keep my anger in check. I should just leave so that I don't cause him anymore pain.  
Seth: Ryan what the hell are you talking about man. Parker frieking worships the ground that you walk on. Or are you just too dumb to realize that.  
Ryan: Seth th-  
Ryan was cut off when Seth raised his hand and held it up showing that he wanted him to shutup  
Seth: Don't Ryan. You can't seriously think I'm going to feel sorry for you when your sitting here talking about leaving your fiance and your son.  
Ryan: It's for their own good Seth.  
Seth: Ryan do you know how dumb you sound right now? You think it's for their own good! That's the most rediculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life. You want to be just like your deadbeat father then FINE! Don't go dragging me into your shit as you do okay! God you need to wake up and realize that your son and your fiance need you. I mean you sulked for months after Marissa left and even when you did move on you still weren't completely over it. How do you think you'll be when you leave them? You'll regret it for the rest of your life. I swear to you that you will. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Seth stood up and started to walk through the door and Ryan grabbed his arm. Seth shot Ryan a look and Ryan let go.  
Ryan: You know man I was there for you through all your shit with Summer.  
Seth: If I came to you telling you I wanted to leave my wife and kids because of some stupid ass reason then you would have yelled at me telling my to be a man and handle my responsibilities. So here's what I'm telling you. Grow up and be a fucking man Ryan right now you are acting like a scared little boy! Just because you yell at the kid doesn't mean you are going to beat the shit out of him. Do whatever you want but nobody will be better off without you!  
Seth walked into the house and left Ryan on the front porch sulking. Seth was so mad he could punch something. He couldn't believe that Ryan was actually pulling this bullshit. After all the trouble he went through to get back together with Marissa and he was just going to walk away. Seth hated Ryan even more than Ryan hated himself right now. Seth walked over to the door to the garage when he walked in he started punching the punching bag until his hands were bleeding. Ryan was still sitting on the porch thinking about what Seth said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Authors Note: I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. R&R. Also I got a review that told me that my story sucked bigtime from someone who also said they didn't read it. I know everyone has their opinions but please don't go onto my story and review about how fanfictions and The O.C. suck because I don't need to hear your opinion. Sorry about my little rant but it just makes me a little mad.

Summer, Marissa, and the girls are sitting at the food court eating. Two guys walk by and were checking Marissa out.  
Summer: God those guys were totally checking you out.  
Marissa: How do you know they weren't checking you out?  
Summer: Marissa look at me. I'm fat!  
Marissa: You're not fat you're pregnant.  
Summer: Same thing. Anyways they were so checking you out.  
Marissa: Does it matter?  
Summer: Yes! They were frieking hott!  
Marissa: Yes they were but I'm engaged.  
Summer: Doesn't mean you can't look.  
Marissa: There is no point in looking because you can't have what you're looking at.   
Summer: Well you could but that's considered cheating.  
Marissa: Sum, I'm worried about Ryan.  
Summer: Why?  
Marissa: I don't know. He's been acting really strange. I mean he has barely touched me in weeks.  
Summer: Maybe it's because you two have been like two ships passing in the wind.  
Marissa: What do you mean by that?   
Summer: Well, he gets up in the morning then leaves for work then when he gets home you leave for classes.  
Marissa: Yeah, but we still have weekends and still he doesn't seem interested in having sex.  
Summer: You guys are always hanging with us on the weekends.   
Marissa: I don't know what his deal is.  
Summer: You guys need a weekend away.  
Marissa: Yeah, we do. I suggested that we take a weekend but he just says that we have too much to worry about right now.  
Summer: That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. Next Friday I am taking Parker and you two are going to have a weekend alone.  
Marissa: I can't let you do that. You're pregnant and already have three kids to worry about you don't need a fourth one to worry about.  
Summer: I'm not asking you. I'm telling you that I'm taking Parker next Friday and you and Ryan are going to enjoy a weekend without us and Parker.  
Marissa: Okay. Only if Seth and Ryan agree though.  
Summer: Okay deal. Now I'm finished eating what do you want to do next.  
Marissa: I don't know the girls look like they are kind of tired. How about we take them to go play.  
Summer: You girls want to go play?  
Alexis: Yeah!   
Summer: Okay.

They all got up and threw away their food and took the girls to the kid playroom in the mall. The girls went to go play and Marissa and Summer sat down on some chairs.  
Marissa: Ryan said it was okay if the kids stay with us so I guess you and Seth are going to have some alone time.  
Summer: Oh that reminds me that I need to call him and run this past him.  
Marissa: Okay.  
Summer got out her phone and dialed Seth.  
Seth: Hello.  
Summer: Hey, what's wrong?  
Seth: It's Ryan. I can't explain over the phone but I'm bringing Parker home tonight. I know you planned for the kids to stay over there but him and Marissa need to talk.  
Summer: Okay but will you explain this later?  
Seth: Yeah, I gotta go. Come on back so that we can go home. I really don't want to be around him right now.  
Summer: Okay we're on our way.  
Seth: Okay bye.  
Summer: Bye.  
Summer hung up the phone and looked over at Marissa with a strange look on her face.  
Marissa: What is it?  
Summer: Well, Seth said we need to come home and we are taking Parker with us tonight.  
Marissa: Why?  
Summer: I don't know he was acting really weird.  
Marissa: Seth always acts really weird.  
Summer: I mean weirder than normal. Anyways he said that Ryan and you need to have a talk.   
Marissa: Well, then I guess it's time to get home then.  
Summer: Lexy Ana come on we are going home.

She looked around and didn't see the girls anywhere.  
Summer: Alexis Nichole and Adriana Renee Cohen you better be in front of me in ten seconds or you'll be in big trouble!  
Summer looked around and the girls came up.  
Alexis: Come on mom can we have five more minutes please?  
Summer: No way little missy you are already in big enough trouble for what you just pulled.  
Adriana: Come on mom.  
Summer: No now come on or your going to have 30 minutes of timeout.  
Alexis: Fine!  
Summer grabbed both the girls hands and started walking out of the mall when they noticed that Marissa was no longer with them.   
Summer: Girls do you see Marissa?  
Adriana: No she was right behind us a minute ago.  
Summer looked all around and couldn't see Marissa anywhere. She walked over to a bench and sat the girls down.   
Summer: You girls stay right here don't you move a muscle. Understand?  
Girls: Yes mommy.  
Summer: Good I'll be right back I just have to go kill Aunt Marissa.  
Summer walked over to a security guard standing by.  
Summer: You mind doing me a favor?   
Guard: Depends on what it is.  
Summer: You see those two little girls sitting on the bench over there?  
Guard: Yes ma'm.   
Summer: I have to go find my friend so can you watch them for a few minutes?  
Guard: Uhm yeah I can do that.  
Summer started digging around in her pants pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the guy and started walking away.  
Guard: Ma'm you don't have to give me any money that's my job.  
Summer: It will make me feel better if you take it.  
Guard: Okay. What are their names?  
Summer: Alexis and Adriana. Thank you.  
Guard: No problem.

Summer walked away more and started searching faces for Marissa. When she finally spotted her she noticed that she was staring at something. Summer walked over next to her and looked where she was looking and she was staring at an oh so familiar looking blonde guy.  
Summer: Ewww! Is that the surfer nazi guy? I figured he'd either be in jail being someones bitch boy or dead from an STD by now! Ewww look at the way he's dressed! Who comes to the mall dressed like that? I mean seriously have a little pride not to come out of the house looked like that much less come to a mall full of people like that! I mean EWW!  
Marissa: How many times can you say "eww" in one sentence? That was like four times.  
Summer: Well, he deserves all of them.  
Marissa: Why do you have such a huge problem with him?   
Summer: I don't know he's just got this thing about him that I can't stand. He just has something about him that makes me go EWWW!   
Marissa: Where are the girls?  
Summer: I left them with a security guard.  
Marissa: Well we better get back.  
Summer: Thank you I thought you were going to want to go talk to him.   
Marissa: No way. I'm engaged I was just seeing if that was really him.

They turned around and started walking back.  
Summer: Marissa did you have like actual feelings for that guy?  
Marissa: I don't know. I mean I guess so but I think I was just looking for some entertainment at the time.  
Summer: He was entertaining?  
Marissa: No, not really but he was great in bed!  
Summer: Ewww Marissa you actually slept with that guy?  
Marissa: Well, yeah.  
Summer: Did you go and make sure you didn't have any diseases.  
Marissa: Yeah. I got checked every six months when I'm seeing someone.  
Summer: Well, at least you didn't catch anything from him.  
They made it to the bench where the girls were.  
Summer: Thanks for watching them.   
Guard: No problem.  
Summer: Come on girls.  
Alexis stood up and walked over to Summer and took her hand and Adriana just sat there.  
Marissa: Come on Ana.  
Adriana: I really don't feel like walking. Carry me!  
Marissa picked her up and kissed her cheek.  
Marissa: God you are getting so big!  
Adriana: I'm not that big. I'm only three.  
Marissa: You're only three huh?   
Marissa started tickling her sides and Ana started gigling and pushing her hands away.  
Adriana: Stop please it tickles!  
Marissa felt a tap on her back. She turned around and was face to face with Volcheck.  
Volcheck: Hey cutie I saw you staring at me.

He was staring at her boobs then looked at her face.  
Volcheck: Well, if it isn't Marissa Cooper.  
Marissa: Hey Kevin.  
Volcheck: Why you staring at me?  
Marissa: Just seeing if that was really you. I gotta go see you around Kevin.  
Marissa turned to walk away but Kevin grabbed her arm and she whipped around to face him.  
Marissa: What do you want?  
Volcheck: I was just going to talk to you for a minute.  
Adriana: Please let go of her arm you're hurting her.   
Volcheck: Who's this little beauty?  
Marissa: This is my niece Adriana.  
Volcheck: Nice to meet you Adriana.  
Volcheck let go of Marissa's arm and stuck his hand out to Adriana. Adriana just looked at his hand like it was diseased.  
Adriana: Eww look at his hands Auntie they're so dirty. (she turned her head to Volcheck) Seriously go wash your hands before you try to shake peoples hands.

Volcheck raised an eyebrow and started laughing.  
Adriana: Oh no he's not laughing at me is he. Let me down Auntie I'm going to kick his butt!   
Marissa: ANA! Watch your mouth and stop being so impolite!   
Adriana: Sorry Auntie.  
Volcheck: Let me guess that's Summer's little beauty.  
Marissa: Yeah, sorry about her she's a very impolite little girl.  
Volcheck: Uh oh looks like you're in trouble.  
Marissa turned around and saw Summer coming twords her with a very angry expression on her face.  
Summer: Coop! Why do you keep running off?  
Marissa: Sorry Sum he stopped me from leaving.  
Summer noticed him for the first time and raised her eyebrows at him.  
Summer: Kevin.  
Volcheck: Summer that's some little kid you got there.  
Summer: I don't know what that means but coming from you I'm sure it's not a compliment. Lexy stop pulling on my shirt you're going to stretch it out.  
Alexis: Sorry mommy but I need to use the bathroom.  
Summer: Ana you need to go?   
Adriana: Yeah.  
Summer: Marissa?  
Marissa: I'm fine.   
Marissa just handed Adriana to Summer and Summer rolled her eyes and took the girls to the bathroom.  
Marissa: Sorry... You know about them.  
Volcheck: It's cool. So how are you?  
Marissa: I'm fine. How are you?  
Volcheck: I'm good.  
Marissa: That's good.   
Volcheck: So do you have any little brats like that?  
Marissa: Hey she's not a brat.  
Volcheck: Please that little girl is like the definition of a stuck up brat.  
Marissa: You know that is my niece that you're talking about.  
Volcheck: Sorry. So do you have any sweet little children?  
Marissa: I have a three year old, Parker.  
Volcheck: So I'm guessing you're married.  
Marissa: Engaged.  
Volcheck: What's the lucky guys name?  
Marissa: Actually it's Ryan.

Volcheck just rolled his eyes and started laughing.  
Marissa: What's so funny?  
Volcheck: Nothing.  
Marissa: No really why are you laughing.  
Volcheck: It's just so typical.  
Marissa: Well, I have to go. It was nice to see you Kevin.  
Volcheck: The pleasure was all mine princess.  
Marissa walked away with Volcheck staring her down. Marissa walked into the bathroom and started waiting for Summer to come out. Summer walked out of the stall and raised her eyebrows at her.  
Marissa: Don't say anything Summer.  
Summer: I wasn't going to say anything.  
Marissa: Come on let's go home.   
Summer: Okay.  
Summer and the girls washed their hands and they all left the mall.

Okay since my story was started before the finale here's what happened. Marissa decided to go to college. After Volcheck got caught cheating he left town with the money. So Ryan and him never got in that fight and he never stole that car for him. Marissa and Ryan got back together before graduation and they were together all summer until everyone left for their colleges. Sorry about the confusion.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own anything except the kids they are all mine!

Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short but I like how it turned out.

Ryan was still sitting on the steps when the girls showed up. They got out of the car and Summer took the girls inside and Marissa sat next to Ryan.   
Marissa: Ryan what happened you fall into the bathtub with your clothes on?  
Ryan: I had to go save your son from drowning in the pool.  
Marissa: What?  
Ryan: Yeah he went out to the pool while I was talking to Seth and he fell in when I called his name.   
Marissa: How many times have we told him not to go out there? God I swear that kid is always getting into trouble. Is he okay?  
Ryan: Yeah he's fine Seth took him inside.  
Marissa: I'm going to go talk to him.  
Ryan: Okay. I'll be here.

Marissa went inside and saw that Seth and Summer were talking in the kitchen she couldn't help but listen in.  
Summer: Seth what's going on that has you so upset?  
Seth: Ryan he said he was god I can't even say it.  
Summer: Come on Seth.  
Seth: Lets talk about it later okay.  
Summer: Okay well let me just grab the kids and go okay.   
Marissa started running up the stairs and went to Parker's room.   
Marissa: Parker do you have any idea what could have happened if your dad wasn't out there?  
Parker: Mommy, I'm sorry.  
Marissa: Sorry doesn't cut it. You could have died!  
Parker: I know daddy already talked to me. He's real mad at me.  
Marissa: It's not that he's real mad he was just scared. You can't go out there when there are no adults around you know that.  
Parker: I wasn't going to get in.  
Marissa: I don't care Parker we told you not to even go out there.  
Parker: I know.  
Marissa: Now you're going to Seth and Summer's house but when you get back you're grounded. Which means no video games no swimming and no playing outside for a week. Got that?   
Parker: Yes ma'm.  
Marissa: Good now lets get your stuff together.  
Parker: Okay.

Marissa and Parker got all his stuff packed into his bag and walked downstairs. She handed his bag to Summer and they said bye and left. Marissa walked back outside where Ryan was sitting with his head in his hands.  
Marissa: Ryan what's going on with you?  
Ryan: I don't know.  
Marissa: Yes you do. What's wrong?  
Ryan: I keep thinking that you and Parker would be better off without me.   
Marissa: WHAT! Are you an idiot?  
Ryan: Come on Marissa. I'm trying to be honest with you and talk through it with you. I knew I shouldn't have told you. I should have known this is how you would react.  
Marissa: What do you expect me to do? You want me to come over there and cuddle you and beg you to stay? It's not going to happen Ryan. You know that Parker and I love you and need you more than anything. If you want to leave don't say it's because you think it would be better for us.  
Ryan: I don't want to leave.  
Marissa: Then why are you saying all this.  
Ryan: Because I'm scared I'm going to hurt one of you.  
Marissa: Hurt us! You don't think by leaving you will be hurting us?  
Ryan: That's not what I mean. What if I turn out to be like A.J. or my deadbeat father?  
Marissa: Ryan, have you ever lifted your hand to hit me or any woman for that matter?  
Ryan: No.  
Marissa: What makes you think that you will? You're just feeling insecure about your fathering skills. Everyone goes through this.  
Ryan: All Parker and I do is fight and I yell at him all the time.  
Marissa: Ryan it's not your fault that Parker is always getting himself in trouble.  
Ryan: I lose control and yell at him I'm scared that I'm going to yell at him so much he'll be afraid of me.  
Marissa: I yell at him too every parent loses control sometimes. If you wait until you cool off a bit to talk to him then you won't yell at him.

Marissa sat down next to him and took his hands in hers.  
Marissa: Ryan listen to me. You aren't anything like them other men you are a loving and concerned father. What you're feeling is normal.  
Ryan: If it's normal then why did Seth and you bite my head off when I told you about it?  
Marissa: Because we don't want you to make a mistake by leaving. Nobody would be better off without you.  
Ryan: Then why do I feel like this?  
Marissa: Because you're feeling insecure.   
Ryan: Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?  
Marissa: It doesn't you're just making it diffucult.  
Ryan: It's just so hard to know if you're doing right by him.  
Marissa: You'll never know and it really doesn't matter all you can do is the best you can. I think that you are doing to best you can do right.  
Ryan: Yeah I am.  
Marissa: Well then you're doing okay. We're going to get through this Ryan we always do.  
Ryan: How do you know?  
Marissa: Because we love each other and we love Parker and that's really all you need.  
Ryan: I guess you're right. I'm sorry Marissa.   
Marissa: For what?  
Ryan: For doubting you and our child.   
Marissa: It's perfectly fine Ryan. Now lets go spend some time ALONE.

Marissa raised her eyebrows suggestively and gave him a seductive smile before running into the house. Ryan got up and ran after her and caught her in the hallway and kissed her deeply and passionately.   
Ryan: God I've missed this.  
Marissa: Me too. I've missed you most of all.  
Ryan: I'm so sorry I've been all distant lately.   
Marissa: I told you it's okay.  
Ryan: I know that you said that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?  
Marissa: I can think of a few things. Let's go to bed.  
Ryan: But I'm not tired.  
Marissa laughed.  
Marissa: Who says we're sleeping?   
Marissa and Ryan walked into the bedroom and closed the door. They were both very happy that they worked it out and they planned on celebrating that.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while my uncle died and had to go to his funeral and I've been working all the time. This chapter is just a Seth and Summer hope you aren't disappointed. Thanks for all those people who have updated. The chapters later on get longer. R&R people.

Summer was laying on the couch while the kids and Seth were playing in the playroom. She was really tired from all the shopping. She was trying to sleep but was finding it hard because Seth and the kids were running around screaming. Evidently playing hide and go seek had to be done while screaming and running when they weren't hiding.   
Summer: Guys stop screaming you're stressing mommy out!  
She then heard tiny footsteps behind her and turned to see Adam.  
Summer: Adam baby come here.

Adam smiled and walked over to his mom and layed his head in her lap smiling happily. Summer laughed a little bit and picked him up and he layed down with his head on her chest.  
Summer: You wanna take a nap with mommy?  
Adam laughed and moved his head around.  
Summer: I swear kid you laugh at everything.  
Adam laughed again.  
Summer: Bubby what are you laughing at?  
Seth: Summer come here a minute please.  
Summer: Seth you come here I'm laying down and it's hard to get up when you're this fat.  
Seth:You're not fat you're pregnant I'll come to you though.  
Summer: Are the kids hiding because you better find them before you come in here.  
Seth: No they are watching Dora.  
Summer: Are you coming or not?  
Seth: Yeah, hold on just a sec.  
Summer: Hurry up I'm tired.  
Seth: Parker is climbing around like a monkey and I'm trying to catch him.   
Summer: Parker James get your little butt in here right now!

Summer smiled triumphantly when she heard the sound of little feet coming twords her. Parker appeared in front of her and gave her a sheepish smile.  
Summer: Parker we do not climb on things.  
Parker: Sorry Aunt Summer.  
Summer: Don't do it again okay.  
Parker: Yeah.  
Summer: Good now give me a hug and go play.  
Parker leaned in and gave Summer a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran off to play.  
Seth: How the hell do you do that I've told him like a hundred times not to do that but he doesn't listen to me.  
Summer sighed and looked over at her husband he could be really dumb sometimes.  
Summer: It's because you're not firm with him you ask him nicely and when he still doesn't you just keep asking him. You have to tell him and say it like you mean it.  
Seth: Hmm.. Well I'll consider that. Anyways I need to talk to you.  
Summer: Okay well let me go lay bubby down for his nap.  
Seth: I wish you would stop calling him bubby.  
Summer: Why you call the girls little nicknames.  
Seth: Bubby just sounds so hickish.  
Summer: I think it's cute! Will you take him I will wake him up if I try to get up with my big fat tummy.  
Seth: Sure.

Seth walked over to the couch and picked up his little boy and took him into his room and laid him down in his crib. He walked back into the living room and sat next to his wife's feet and started rubbing them.   
Summer: Seth what's going on?  
Seth: I need to talk to you about Marissa and Ryan.  
Summer: Okay talk.  
Seth: Well today Ryan like fell into the pool or something. Actually I don't think he fell in I think he kind of jumped in or something like that. Well anyways he fell or jum-  
Summer: Seth you're rambling slow it down some.  
Seth: Sorry Summer my darling.  
Summer: Seth please get to the point so I can go to bed please.  
Seth: Okay anyways he said he was thinking about leaving Marissa and Parker because he thi-   
Summer sat up with her eyes three times their regular size.   
Summer: WHAT? I gotta call Coop can you hand me the phone.  
Seth: Summer let them work this out by themselves.  
Summer: I just gotta make sure everything is alright okay so just hand me the phone.   
Seth: Summer you need to calm down before you get on that phone.   
Summer: Seth I'm fine.  
Seth: Okay.

Seth grabbed the phone and handed it to her praying that Ryan wouldn't answer the phone. This could end badly. Summer grabbed the phone and started dialing the number.  
Ryan: Hello?  
Summer: Hello assface can I talk to Coop.  
Ryan: Hello to you Summer. Wait did you just call me assface?  
Summer: Ryan just put Coop on the phone before I have a full rage blackout.  
Ryan: What did I do to you?  
Summer: Just let me talk to Coop. NOW!  
Ryan: Alright hang on.  
Marissa: Hello?  
Summer: Are you okay sweetie?  
Marissa: Summer of course I'm okay. Why did you call Ryan an assface?  
Summer: Because Seth told me something that made me very angry at assface Ryan.  
Marissa: Summer it's okay we worked it out.  
Summer: How do you just work it out when he was thinking about abandoning you and your child?  
Marissa: Summer he was just scared. We're fine don't worry about us. Now I have to go because I'm right in the middle of something.  
Summer: Okay well I'll call you later.  
Marissa: Okay bye Summer.

Marissa hung up the phone before Summer said bye which had successfully pissed Summer off more.  
Summer: She did not just hang up on me.  
Seth: Calm down Sum it's fine they were probably just gettin' it on!   
Summer: Ewww Seth that's just disgusting.  
Seth: What they probably are.  
Summer: I can't believe that she's forgave him.   
Seth: Yeah, it's pretty unbelieveable that she did. I'm really pissed at him myself right now.  
Summer: Why? I thought you always had his back.  
Seth: I'm not going to have his back if he's going to be a spoiled brat and hurt people just to make his life easier. He's made his bed now he has to lie in it.  
Summer: Seth he's your brother.  
Seth: So that doesn't mean that I can't be mad at him.   
Summer: Yeah, but you won't stay that way.  
Seth: As long as I know that he won't leave then we'll be okay.  
Summer: Well from what Marissa says he's not leaving. She said they worked through it and everything was okay.  
Seth noticed the worried look on Summer's face and took her hand in his own.  
Seth: Summer don't worry about them everythings going to be fine.  
Summer: How are you so sure about that?  
Seth: Because they are meant to be.   
Summer: How do you know they are meant to be?  
Seth: Everytime they they break up they always meet up later then get back together that shows they are meant to be together.  
Summer: Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just worried about them is all.  
Seth: You don't need to worry about them you have enough stress on you right now.   
Summer: I don't have any stress on me.  
Seth: Please you have a baby growing inside of you and you have to take care of three more kids. Thats enough stress for a lifetime.  
Summer: Yeah I guess you're right.  
Seth: We should take a weekend away next week.   
Summer: You know we can't go anywhere I'm pregnant.  
Seth: You're only seven months along we can take a weekend without you going into labor.  
Summer: Who's going to take the kids?  
Seth: My mom and dad or your dad or Ryan and Marissa.  
Summer: I don't know maybe.  
Seth: Okay. Hey have you noticed the kids are like really quiet.  
Summer: They probably fell asleep. Go check on them.  
Seth: Awww do I have to?  
Summer: Yes now go.  
Seth: Alright already.

Seth got up and kissed Summers forehead and walked into the playroom where the kids were. They were asleep so he walked back into the living room with Summer.  
Seth: They're asleep.  
Summer: Okay.  
Seth: You wanna watch some t.v. honey?  
Summer: No, I'm really tired.   
Seth: Okay well lets go to bed.  
Summer: Okay well help me get up.  
Seth grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her off the couch and they went into the bedroom and went to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews. R&R please!

Marissa and Ryan are sitting in a lawnchair outside Marissa is laying with her head on Ryan's chest. Ryan has his arms wrapped around her and they are both smiling.  
Marissa: I'm really glad you talked to me.  
Ryan: Me too.  
He leaned down and kissed her head and smelt her hair. It smelled like a mixture of her shampoo and her perfume. He missed that a lot when they weren't together. He even bought Christie that shampoo and perfume so that he could smell it again. It didn't smell the same on her as it did on Marissa.  
Ryan: I think we should do something fun.  
Marissa: Like what?  
Ryan: I have a few ideas.

Ryan got up and picked Marissa up and laid her across his shoulder. Marissa started screaming and smacking Ryan on the butt.  
Marissa: RYAN LET ME DOWN PLEASE!  
Ryan: Why aren't you having fun. Stop smacking my ass Marissa thats not nice.  
Marissa: Let me down and I'll stop.  
Ryan: You really want down?  
Marissa: YES!  
Ryan: You want me to put you down right now?  
Marissa: Yes!  
Ryan: Are you sure?  
Marissa: Yes!  
Ryan smiled and threw Marissa into the pool. She went under then resurfaced.  
Marissa: Hey! What's that about?  
Ryan: You told me to put you down and I did.   
Marissa: I didn't mean throw me in the pool. Now you have to help me out.  
Ryan: Oh I don't think so honey.  
Marissa: I'm serious Ryan help me out.  
Ryan: No you can get out yourself.  
Marissa: Fine!

Marissa started walking twords the entrance of the pool and got out. She walked over twords Ryan and everytime she would walk twords him he'd walk farther away from her.  
Marissa: Come on I just want to give you a hug.  
She walked twords him more and he just backed up. They kept doing this until he was backed up to the door. He knew he was stuck because the back door was locked. Marissa walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and started walking backwards with him. When they got to the edge of the pool Marissa pulled him in with her. They both went under then resurfaced and started splashing each other laughing.  
Ryan: Marissa I'm in my good shoes.  
Marissa: So I was in my good clothes and you didn't seem to care.  
Ryan: Oh that's it!

Ryan went below water and started swimming twords her and she just stood there. She felt his head between her legs and then he stood up and threw her off.  
Marissa: Hey that was fun! Let's do that again.  
Ryan: No way I think I threw out my back!  
Ryan grabbed his back for emphasis.  
Marissa: Oh come on!  
Ryan splashed at her and they got into another splashing fight. They heard the door ring and stopped.  
Marissa: Who could that be?  
Ryan: I don't know noone called to say they would be over.  
Marissa: Well we better go see whos here.  
Ryan: Race ya'!

Ryan took off running and Marissa started running after him and caught up with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist to make him stop and he turned around and he opened his mouth to say something but she quickly stopped him by crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They broke apart again when the doorbell rang again.  
Marissa: I guess we should see who it is.  
Marissa and Ryan walked over to the gate and Ryan raised his eyebrows at the guy standing there. He was definately not someone he knew. He was wearing a t-shirt that he had cut the sleeves off of and some jeans that had holes all in it with dirt and grass stains. His hair was messy and it looked like he just woke up and did nothing with himself. He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard the guy speak.  
Guy: Come on princess I know you are here I heard you talking and laughing.  
Ryan: Marissa who the hell is that guy?  
Marissa: Here take the key go inside and change your clothes and bring me some. I'll take care of him.

Marissa took the key out of her pocket and put it into Ryan's hand. Marissa saw the look on Ryan's face.  
Marissa: Ryan just go okay I'll get rid of him. Don't worry about me okay?  
Ryan: Kay. I'll be in the house if you need me.  
Marissa watched him walk away and walked through the gate and up to the doorstep.  
Marissa: Kevin what the hell do you want?  
Volcheck: I wanted to talk to you some more but you kind of blew me off at the mall.  
Marissa: I told you I'm engaged and happy. What do you want from me?  
Volcheck: I just wanted to catch up. I've missed you princess.  
Marissa: God don't call me that again.  
Volcheck: I just wanted to see how you were.   
Marissa: Kevin what we had was years ago. It wasn't like we were serious. We were just keeping each other company you know that.   
Volcheck: Well it may not have meant anything to you but it meant something to me.  
Marissa: Yeah, it meant a lot to you when you were cheating on me at my senior prom.

Volcheck got a smile on his face like he was remembering it.  
Volcheck: Oh yeah! She was hot though you can't really blame me.  
Marissa: Yeah I can. Is there something else you want?  
Volcheck: Come on Marissa don't be a bitch. I just wanted to catch up with you see how you are. Can we go out to lunch one day?  
Marissa: No I take care of my son during the day.  
Volcheck: Dinner?  
Marissa: No after Ryan gets home I go to class. Also I don't know if I mentioned that I'm engaged but I am.  
Volcheck: Yeah you mentioned it a few times but I don't know if I've mentioned that I don't care.  
Marissa: Yeah well I do.  
Ryan opens the front door with a pile of clothes in his hand.  
Ryan: Hey I brought your clothes.  
Marissa turned around and gave him a smile.  
Marissa: Thanks sweetie. Let me see what you brought.

Ryan handed her the clothes and she saw he brought a pair of sweat pants and a wifebeater. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
Marissa: Sweetie these are your clothes.  
Ryan: Yeah, but they look better on you.  
Volcheck: Sorry to interrupt your little moment here but I was talking to her.  
Marissa turned back around and shot Volcheck a look. If looks could kill he'd be lying on the ground dead. Ryan got a good look at who it was and realized that it was Kevin Volcheck.  
Ryan: What the hell are you doing here man?   
Volcheck: I ran into Marissa at the mall and she asked me to meet her here later. She said you'd be gone but I guess you're not.   
Marissa started laughing and looked between Ryan and Volcheck. Ryan had his fists and jaws clenched looking like he was ready to kill him. Volcheck just had a smug smile on his face because he knew he had got to him. When she started laughing Ryan looked at her in disbelief and Volcheck just looked at her like he was confused.   
Marissa: That is the best you got? I really thought you were better than that.  
Ryan relaxed because he saw how rediculous he was being believing him.  
Volcheck: Yeah, well it worked for a few minutes. Homeboy over there looked like he was gonna jump me at any second.  
Ryan: I still can.  
Volcheck: Oh, I'm sure you can. How would that make your perfect little family feel? You're mommy and daddy would be so dissapointed that their little charity case is in jail once again. How about your dorky brother and his wife and bratty kids? How would they feel if they're Uncle Ryan got put in jail? How about you're perfect trophy wife and son? The one's that you have molded to fit into your perfect life. What would they possibly do without you? You wouldn't possibly risk making your mommy and daddy angry at you would you? They took you in and they turned you into the perfect little bitch boy they always wanted. You work in your mommys office, live in a house they built for you, and you went to the college they chose for you.  
Ryan: Shut the fuck up and get off my porch before I call the cops.  
Volcheck: I would love to I just want to get your little trophy wife to agree to go out with me. I mean she had no problem getting on her back for me back in high school it shouldn't be so hard now.

Marissa walked over to having had enough and slapped him as hard as she could. Volcheck smiled and grabbed her arm.  
Volcheck: Ouch that hurt. Why don't you try it again?  
Marissa: Let go of me!  
Ryan walked over to him grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes.  
Ryan: Here's what's going to happen you're going to take your fucking hands off of her and you're going to get off my porch.   
Volcheck: And if I don't?  
Ryan: You want to see?  
Volcheck: Not this time.  
Volcheck let go of her arm when Ryan let go of his arm. He smiled at Marissa and reached out and touched her cheek. She immediately backed away from his hand.  
Volcheck: I'll leave for now but I'll be back I promise you that princess.  
He walked down the steps and got into his crappy van and left.  
Ryan: You okay?   
Marissa who had tears rolling down her face just nodded. Ryan walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and Marissa just broke down crying.  
Ryan: Shhh. It's going to be okay. We're going to call the cops and tell them what happened get a restraining order and move back into my parents house for a little while until we can move into the new house.  
Marissa: What house?  
Ryan: The house I'm having built for us for after we get married.  
Marissa: You're having a house built?  
Ryan: Well, it was supposed to be a surprise but yeah I am.

Marissa looked up at him and gave him one of the best smiles and kissed him.   
Marissa: Thank you.  
Ryan: No need to thank me we are going to need more room than this when we have those ten kids.  
Marissa: TEN! If you think I'm going to pop ten kids out you're crazy.  
Ryan: I was just kidding geez.  
Marissa: That is the perfect wedding present.  
Ryan: Yeah well you couldn't expect anything less from the perfect little bitch boy.  
Marissa noticed the sarcasm dripping from every word so she just let it go.  
Marissa: Well, I'm going to go inside and pack up our stuff and you can call your parents and the cops.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Ryan kissed Marissa and she walked inside and first he called his parents. The phone rang a few times then an unfamiliar womans voice answered the phone.  
Woman: Cohen residence.  
Ryan: Who's this?  
Woman: Hailey.  
Ryan: Oh hey Hailey it's Ryan. When did you get back?  
Hailey: Hey Ryan. I just got back today.  
Ryan: Oh well that's great. Are the 'rents home?  
Hailey: Uhm I think Sandy is. Let me go see.  
Hailey walked into the living room where Sandy was and told him Ryan was on the phone.  
Sandy: Hey son how's it going?  
Ryan: Not good.   
Sandy: Why what's going on?  
Ryan: You remember Marissa's boyfriend senior year?  
Sandy: That thug kid?  
Ryan: Yeah that's the one. Well Marissa ran into him today at the mall and I guess he followed her or something anyways he showed up here and scared the shit out of her. We are going to call the cops but I don't think she'll want to stay here alone during the days anymore. So I was wondering if we could come stay at the house until the new house gets ready.  
Sandy: Yeah of course kid. I'll be there in a few minutes to talk to the cops with you wait for me and I will call them for you.  
Ryan: 'Kay thanks Sandy you know for everything.  
Sandy: No need to thank me you're family.  
Ryan: 'Kay bye.  
Sandy: Bye.

Ryan hung up his phone and walked into the bedroom where Marissa was packing their stuff.  
Ryan: Sandy said it was okay if we stay there he'll be here in a few minutes and call the cops.  
Marissa looked at him and smiled weakly and went back to her packing.  
Ryan: You going to be okay?  
Marissa just nodded.  
Ryan: You can't shut me out Marissa.  
Marissa: I'm not shutting you out he scared the hell out of me. I feel better now knowing that we are getting the hell out of here.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Marissa: What if he comes looking for us he know where they live what if he comes looking for us.  
Ryan: I don't know. Someone will always be at the house with you though.   
Marissa: Okay. Thanks for this Ryan, you know understanding and getting us the hell out of here.  
Ryan: I'll do anything to protect my family.  
Ryan walked over to her and pulled her into him and she rested her head against his chest.  
Marissa: I love you.  
Ryan: I love you too.

They stood there for a few minutes and the doorbell rang.  
Ryan: I'll go get it.  
Marissa: Kay.  
Ryan walked out and walked into the the foyer and opened up the door.  
Sandy: Hey kid I called the cops they're on their way. They'll want to talk to Marissa and you and you can get a restraining order.  
Ryan: Thanks.  
Sandy: No problem kid. Where's Marissa?  
Ryan: She's in the bedroom packing.  
Sandy: Is she okay?  
Ryan: She's acting like she is but I don't think so.   
Sandy: Well I think she'll be okay.  
Ryan: Yeah I think so too. She's gotten stronger over the years.  
Sandy: You really love her huh.  
Ryan: Yeah I really do. I think we can make this last this time. We can finally talk about our problems now.  
Sandy: Thats good kid.

DING  
Sandy: Well that's the cops why don't you go get the door and I'll get Marissa.  
Ryan: Kay.  
They talked to the cops for what seemed like hours then finally left to go to Sandy and Kirsten's. When they got into the house Kirsten ran into the foyer and hugged both of them.  
Kirsten: Are you guys okay?  
Marissa & Ryan: Yeah.   
Kirsten: Good. I got the poolhouse all ready and the kid's room. Where is Parker?  
Ryan: He's at Seth and Summer's.  
Hailey walked through the living room and saw them.  
Hailey: Hey guys.   
Ryan: Hey Hailey.  
Hailey came up and hugged Marissa then Ryan.  
Marissa: Hailey when did you get into town?  
Hailey: Today.  
Marissa: How was Japan?  
Hailey: It was amazing I just missed my nephews and sister so I decided to come home for a little while.

Hailey reached up and squished Ryan's face with her hands.  
Hailey: I especially missed this one.  
Hailey let go of his face and he shot her a death glare.  
Ryan: Nice to see you again too Hailey. How have you been?  
Hailey: You know great!  
Ryan: That's great.   
Hailey: How about lunch one day Marissa, you, and me. You know catch up.  
Ryan: Yeah that'd be great.  
Marissa: Yeah.  
Hailey: Cool see you guys later I gotta go catch up with some people.  
Ryan: See ya.  
Hailey: Bye guys.

Hailey walked out the door and everyone but Sandy shot Ryan a glance like 'what the hell?'  
Kirsten: When did you and Hailey start getting along?  
Ryan: While she was staying with us when you know we started hanging out.  
Kirsten: That's a little weird. Anyways are you guys hungry?  
Marissa: I'm not but I am tired I think I'll just go to bed.  
Ryan: Yeah me too.  
Kirsten went and kissed Ryan's cheek and then hugged Marissa.  
Kirsten: I'm so glad you guys are home.  
Marissa and Ryan walked into the pool house and layed down and went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies. I own the kids but that's it.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope I explained it so that you understand now RJMoonspell4. Anyways on with the story. R&R please.

Seth and Summer are still asleep in the bedroom and the girls and Parker are awake now. They are all sitting on the floor.  
Parker: Let's go play your daddy's playstation!  
Alexis: We aren't supposed to touch that.  
Parker: Then what can we do?  
Adriana: We could play barbies or play dress up. Mommy got us some really cool dress up clothes!  
Alexis: Ohhhhh yeah let's play dress up!  
Parker rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands.  
Parker: God don't be such girls!  
Alexis: Ummm you just said the lord's name in vain! I'm going to tell on you!  
Parker: Don't be such a baby. You're parents are asleep so you can't tell on me. SO THERE!   
Adriana: Come on Alex we will just play without him.  
Alexis: Yeah we're going to play without you. SO THERE!  
Parker: I don't want to play your stupid girly games anyways.  
Adriana: Our games aren't stupid you're the one that's stupid!  
Alexis: You know your not supposed to call people stupid Adrian.  
Parker: Yeah you're not supposed to call people stupid!  
Adriana: So what he is stupid he's a stupid stinky boy!  
Parker: Well you are stupid stinky girls!

Alexis and Adriana started crying.  
Parker: Stop crying. You are such babies!   
Alexis: I hate you!  
Parker: Yeah well I hate both of you! I want my mommy and daddy!  
Parker got up off the floor and walked over to Alexis and Adriana and gave them a glare that he got from his dad.  
Parker: I'm going home and if you tell anyone I will hurt you! Got that?  
Alexis: Got it.  
Parker pointed over to Adriana and she just rolled her eyes at him.  
Parker: Adrian you got that?   
Adriana: Yeah, I got that.  
Parker: Good. If your mommy and daddy ask where I went tell them we are playing a game of hide and go seek.  
Adriana: You're not going to make it home. You're only three you don't know where you live.  
Parker: Just tell them Adrian okay?  
Adriana: Yeah okay.  
Parker: Good now I'm leaving.  
Parker walked over to his bag and grabbed it and walked out the door of the room. He went to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked.  
Parker: DARN LOCKED!

He walked over to the other door and it wasn't locked so he opened the door making the alarm go off. He ran out of the door and hid in some bushes because the gate was locked. He knew they would go and ask the girls and they would tell them where he was going. Stupid girls! He had to think of something and fast. Meanwhile, Seth shot straight up in bed when he heard the alarm and got out of bed pulling on some pants over his boxers.  
Summer: Seth what the hell is going on?   
Seth: It's the alarm.  
Summer: Which alarm?  
Seth: The house alarm.  
Summer: Oh god what if someone took our babies?   
Seth: I'm sure it was just one of the kids trying to get out the door just go get Adam because he's crying I'll turn the alarm off and check on the kids.  
Summer: Okay.  
Summer got up and walked into the nursery while Seth turned off the alarm and went to the girls room. He saw that both girls were there but Parker was gone.   
Seth: Lexy Ana where is Parker?  
Alexis: He's hiding because we were playing hide and go seek.  
Seth: You're lying where is he?   
Adriana: He said he was walking home. I told him that it was a bad idea but he didn't listen to me.  
Alexis: You weren't supposed to tell him that.  
Adriana: So what.

Seth went out of the room before a he could hear anymore. He went outside and looked around the yard.  
Seth: Parker James Atwood if you don't get out here this instant then you are going to be in a lot of trouble.  
He continued looking around in all the bushes in the pool everywhere in the backyard but he couldnt find him. He went over to the side of the house and saw that the gate was still closed. He ran over to the other side of the house and still couldn't find him.   
Summer: Seth what are you doing?  
Seth: I can't find Parker the girls said he was trying to go home.  
Summer: Parker is in Adam's bedroom.  
Seth ran into Adam's bedroom where Parker was sitting on the bed.  
Seth: Parker what the hell are you doing opening the door?  
Parker: Umm you said the "h" word I'm telling!  
Seth: Do you think this is funny? You could have been hurt out there Parker. What goes through your mind when you do these stupid things.  
Parker burst out in a crying episode but Seth immediately recognizes that he's faking.  
Seth: Oh save it Parker I know you aren't really crying. Your mother was queen of the fake crying.  
Parker: I hate you Seth and I want to go home.  
Parker got off the bed and gave Seth a glare that Seth immediately recognized. As he suspected there were no tears in his eyes. God this kid was good! He knew exactley how to pull the right strings to get what he wanted well Seth wasn't going to give in.

Parker: Take me home. NOW!  
Seth: No!  
Parker: Fine I'll go ask Aunt Summer to take me home.  
Seth: Oh no you are not you are going to the guest bedroom and you are going to go to sleep.  
Parker: No I'm not I'm going home. I don't have to do what you say you aren't my daddy.  
Seth looked in Parker's face and he saw nothing but a cold angry kid. It reminded him of Ryan when he got mad. He silently wondered to himself how long it would take before this kid was punching people. He was wondering had happened to the sweet little boy that he met in the hospital. He was so cute and such a sweetheart but this wasn't that kid. He just wanted the old Parker back. He went over to the bed and sat down.  
Seth: Parker come here please and sit by me.  
Parker: I told you I want to go home now if you guys won't take me home then I will walk.  
Seth: Parker James you better get over here. One!  
Parker's eyes flashed with fear then quickly turned back into the defiant ones that were there before.   
Seth: I swear you're not going to like it if I have to come over there. Two!  
Parker walked over to the bed but he refused to sit. Seth knew he wasn't going to sit so he got down on one knee and looked Parker straight in the eye.

Seth: I want you to tell me what's going on with you.  
Parker: I'm mad.  
Seth: I understand that, but why?  
Parker just shrugged his shoulders.   
Seth: You're going to have to talk to me kiddo.  
Parker looked down trying to avoid Seth's eyes.  
Parker: I can't.  
Seth lifted his chin up and made him look him in the eyes.  
Seth: Yes you can. You can tell me anything kid.  
Seth saw that Parker's eyes were quickly filling up with tears. These weren't the fake tears from before, these were actual tears. Seth grabbed Parker into a hug and Parker buried his head into his shoulder.  
Seth: Come on Parker tell me what's wrong.  
Parker just clung tighter to Seth and Seth could feel his little body shaking from his cries. Seth got up from the floor and sat down on the bed with Parker sitting on his lap.  
Seth: Come on buddy what's wrong with you?  
Parker: I- I don't know.  
Seth: Parker I want to tell you a story.  
Parker: A story?  
Seth: Yes a story. It's about a little boy who looked a lot like you, named Ryan.  
Parker: My daddy?  
Seth: Yes your daddy. When he was a little boy he was filled with hopes and dreams just like any little boy. But you see Ryan lived in a very bad neighborhood where it was stupid to dream because they never came true. Ryan still had hope until his daddy got sent away and his mom started dating new men. Those men were very mean to Ryan and called him names and hit him. He lost his hope and dreams when they broke his spirit and he became a very angry little boy. He was always angry and he got into a lot of fights and he was very unhappy.

Parker: That's a terrible story Uncle Seth.  
Seth: You didn't let me finish my story. Anyway Ryan got into a bit of trouble when he was about 16 and he got sent to jail. His lawyer was a man with huge eyebrows and he came from a bad neighborhood also. His lawyers daddy left him too and his mommy worked all the time. He lost his hope too but he got help so he felt a great need to help Ryan. When Ryan returned back to his house his mommy didn't want him anymore and having noone else to turn to he called his lawyer. His lawyer took him back to his house and he ended up living with them. Over time he began to change getting his hopes and dreams back and stopped being so angry.The point is I don't want you to become an angry little boy because you feel like you have noone to talk to. Aunt Summer, your mommy, your daddy, and I are always here for you to talk to. You can't bottle up what's bothering you because it will make you lose all your hopes and dreams and make you very angry. So you can tell me what's wrong or you could just go on being angry. It's really your choice but when you're ready to talk about it you can always talk to me. I love you very much Parker and I will always be here for you no matter what you do.

Parker: Daddy yells at me a lot because I do bad things and I think he hates me. Mommy's always busy doing her school work and daddy's always at work. When he gets home he's tired and doesn't want to play with me and mommy can't play with me because she's at school. I feel so alone all the time because everyone is too busy to play with me. The only way I can get anyone to pay attention to me is if I do something bad. Just like the other day when you and daddy were talking and you didn't even notice I was gone for a long time. Back when we lived in New York it was just me and mommy and noone else all she cared about was me. I just miss the way things were.  
Seth nodded and really did understand. Alexis and Adriana had been like this when Adam came along. He couldn't believe how mature this kid sounded from the way he talked he definately wasn't three. It sounded like he was at least ten or so. He couldn't believe that he felt that neglected and noone ever noticed it.

Seth: Your daddy doesn't hate you he yells because the things you do are dangerous and he never wants to lose you. You are the most treasured person in your daddy's life and if he lost you then he would probably lose his mind. Your daddy and mommy love you very much even though they don't always have time to play with you they still love you more than anything else in this world.  
Parker: I know that but I just get sad when I realize things are changing.  
Seth: It's okay for things to change Parker it's not all bad is it?  
Parker: Well I guess not I mean I finally have a daddy but I don't know I guess I just don't want everything to change. I really just want mommy and daddy to pay attention to me like they used to.  
Seth: I will talk to your mommy and daddy and I'm sure they will try harder to make you feel better. You can't worry yourself about it though and you have to talk to someone when you're feeling left out and not try to do bad things to get them to notice. Just tell them and I'm sure they will make time. They love you and they don't want you to feel left out. Or you can talk to me when you feel left out and I will take you out and we will go do something just the two of us. Okay?  
Parker: Okay.   
Seth: You promise that you will talk to someone when you feel left out.  
Parker: Promise.  
Seth: Kay. Well let's get into bed, it's late and time to sleep.  
Parker: Can I sleep with you and Aunt Summer?  
Seth: Uh yeah sure.

Summer came into the room.  
Summer: I put the girls to bed. Parker honey it's time to go to bed.  
Seth: Parker is going to sleep in here with us. He's feeling a little sad.  
Summer walks over to Parker and sits beside him and puts her arm around him.  
Summer: What's the matter baby?  
Parker: I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm tired so can we just go to bed?  
Summer: Yeah okay.  
She kissed him and layed him down in the middle. Seth crawled in beside him and Summer changed into her night clothes and crawled in bed and kissed Seth then Parker.  
Summer: Goodnight guys.  
Parker & Seth: Goodnight.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't had very much inspiration because I got a review that said that the story was the worst they ever read. The story is a drama and it's based off The O.C. so that's why there are so many things going on at once because that's how The O.C. and I apologize if there is too much drama. Anyways this chapter is long and I hope you like it. R&R.

Ryan woke up in the poolhouse and noticed that noone was beside him. At first he got worried then he realized that she was probably inside the house. He got up went to the bathroom showered then dressed and headed into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Seth, Summer, Kirsten, Sandy, Hailey and Marissa were all sitting at the table while the kids were running around in the kitchen.  
Ryan: Morning.  
Marissa got up and kissed him on the cheek and everyone else just said "good morning." Parker saw his dad and ran up to him latching onto his leg.  
Parker: Daddy! I missed you.   
Ryan bent down and picked him up.  
Ryan: I missed you too buddy.  
Parker: Did you and mommy have a fun time?  
Ryan: Yes we did. Did you have fun?  
Parker: Yeah.

Ryan put him back down and looked over to Seth and Summer.  
Ryan: Thanks you guys for watching him. He didn't give you any trouble did he?  
Seth: Dude he's three of course he gave us trouble but nothing that we didn't handle. I actually need to talk to you about something later.  
Ryan raises an eyebrow at Seth because he never thought that Seth would talk to him at all after the way he treated him.  
Ryan: You're talking to me? I mean not that it's like a bad thing or something but I wouldn't even talk to me after they way I treated you dude. You're acting all cool about it and I treated you like shit. I'm really sorry about that dude.  
Seth: Ryan man we are brothers I can't turn my back on you if I wanted to because the code it dictates.  
Ryan raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Seth.   
Ryan: There is a brother code?  
Seth: Yes man. I mean haven't you ever heard of the expression hook a brother up that's one of the codes.  
Ryan: Seth what the hell does that even mean.  
Kirsten: Ryan Atwood you need to watch your dirty little mouth that's like two bad words in front of the kids. Watch it or the soap goes into your mouth. Got it?

Everyone starts laughing except for Kirsten who is giving Ryan a glare and Ryan who looks like a fish opening his mouth to say something and the closing it right back.  
Seth: Dude how many times have I told you not to cross the Kirsten? It's a really bad idea.  
Ryan: Sorry Kirsten.  
Kirsten: Good now kids it's about time to go so why don't you go upstairs and we'll help you into your suits.  
Ryan: Where are ya'll going?  
Kirsten: We are taking the kids to the beach for a day of fun in the sun.  
Seth: Oh that sounds AWESOME!   
Kirsten: Don't be a smart alleck Seth.  
Seth: Sorry mom.   
Kirsten: Come on guys lets go get ready.  
Kirsten walked out of the room followed by Hailey, Sandy, and the kids.  
Summer: Well I think it's about time we get going too Coop.  
Ryan: Where are you going?  
Marissa: Oh, we are going to the spa. Kirsten insisted that we all needed a day away so she's sending us to the spa and taking the kids off.  
Seth: Ohhhh, where do we get to go?  
Summer: You guys are getting a little Seth Ryan time at whatever destination you choose.  
Seth: Oh my god! Dude Seth Ryan time! That's so awesome.

Seth was beaming happily at Ryan who was just standing there staring at him like he was an idiot.  
Ryan: Dude you seem a little too happy.   
Seth: Dude how long has it been since the last Seth Ryan time?   
Ryan: It's been a while.  
Seth: Exactley it's been a long time and excuse me for being excited about it.  
Summer: Well we're off. Bye Cohen.  
Summer kissed Seth on the cheek and walked over to the door.  
Marissa: I'll call you later.  
Ryan: You going to be alright?  
Marissa: I'll be fine. Bye.  
Marissa kissed his cheek and walked after Summer.  
Ryan: Bye have fun.  
Marissa: You two don't get in too much trouble.  
Seth: Oh we will!  
Ryan: Seth shutup.  
Summer: Bye Chino.  
Ryan: Bye Summer.

The girls walked out the door and Seth and Ryan watched as Summers Range Rover drove out of the driveway.  
Ryan: They're gone.  
A few seconds after Ryan said that everyone came downstairs.  
Kirsten: Okay boys Sandy, Hailey, and I are all going to go to the club to set up. Neal is supposed to come by in an hour to pick up the kids after he finishes up with his work.  
Seth: Neal? Does that mean that the stepmonster is going to be watching my kids?  
Kirsten: You know just because Summer refers to her as the stepmonster doesn't mean you have to.  
Seth: I don't know her real name.  
Seth shrugged his shoulders and Kirsten just rolled her eyes.  
Kirsten: She will not be there she's vacationing from what Neal said.  
Seth: Good because Summer and I have a rule to never leave the stepmonster alone with our children.  
Ryan: Dude what is her name? Does she even have one?  
Kirsten: Would you two shutup about Summer's stepmother and listen to me?  
Seth & Ryan: Sorry.  
Ryan: Are you sure you don't need us there to help you guys set up?  
Sandy: We need you here to hold down the fort. The guests who arrive early are supposed to be held here until the club is ready.  
Kirsten: Okay boys if there is anything that you need don't hesitate to call.   
Seth: Come on mother we'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about having to deal with all those Newpsies and their Newpsie in training daughters.  
Kirsten: Okay so I guess we better get going.   
Seth, Ryan, and the kids: Bye.

Kirsten and the rest left and the kids ran into the living room to watch t.v.   
Ryan: Mom is very ummm...  
Seth: Bitchy.  
Ryan: Well, I was trying to find a better way to say it but yes.  
Seth: Dude I know she's been like ehhhh all morning. I think she's just stressed about the party.  
Ryan: You're probably right. Anyways back to Summer's stepmother. Seriously, you don't know her name?  
Seth: No dude I really don't know her name.  
Ryan: That is so weird since she's like your mother-in-law and you don't know her real name.   
Seth: She insists that I call her Mrs. Roberts and Summer only calls her the stepmonster.  
Ryan: You've never heard them call her by her name?  
Seth: I'm sure I have just didn't pay close enough attention.  
Ryan: Hmm we should look into that ask Summer or something.  
The house phone rings and Seth's train of thought was ruined.  
Seth: Hello.. Nannela!

Ryan smiled he really loved the Nanna because she was a huge ball buster and that was definately a good trait in a person. She didn't take crap off of anyone and spoke her mind. She always loved him he really didn't know why but she did. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Seth tapped his shoulder and said that she wanted to talk to him. Ryan grabbed the phone.  
Ryan: Hello.  
Nanna: Hello sugar.   
Ryan: Nanna please don't call me sugar it makes me feel like a baby.  
Nanna: Sorry hello Ryan. Is that better?  
Ryan: Much. So what's up?  
Nanna: Well, I am about to board a plane and I need you to pick me up from the airport.  
Ryan: You're coming?  
Nanna: Well of course I am. My sugar is getting married and today is his engagement party.  
Ryan: Well of course I will pick you up. What time?  
Nanna: They said we will land at three.  
Ryan: Okay so I will pick you up at three.  
Nanna: Speaking of your engagement party. How is that feisty little lady of yours?  
Ryan: She's good. She went out with Summer to get some R&R so everyone can set up without her knowing.  
Nanna: I got that picture of ya'll that you sent me. How is my grandbaby he gets cuter by the day.  
Ryan: He's great too really excited that he actually gets to attend a party.   
Nanna: Well honey they just called my plane so I must be off.   
Ryan: Okay see you at three.  
Nanna: Love you and tell the kids and Seth that I love them too.  
Ryan: We love you too Nanna.   
Nanna: Bye honey.  
Ryan: Bye.

Ryan hung the phone up and put it back on the cradle.  
Seth: What did the Nanna want?  
Ryan: She needed me to pick her up at the airport.  
Seth: Dude that's so not fair my nana loves you more than me.  
Ryan: She doesn't love me more.  
Seth: Dude she so does.  
Ryan: I'm not arguing with you about this. Let's go see what the kids are doing.  
Ryan walks out of the room and Seth follows after a few seconds. They both sit down on the couch and just as Ryan sits down the doorbell rings.  
Ryan: I'll get it I can't believe that someone is showing up this early.  
He gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. Neal Roberts is standing on the other side of the door.  
Neal: Hello Ryan. Kirsten asked me to pick the kids up.  
Ryan: Oh yeah she told us. Seth Neal's at the door.  
Seth comes to the door with the girls and Adam.  
Seth: Hello Dr. Roberts.  
Girls: Grandpa!  
The girls run over to him and latch onto his legs.  
Neal: Well hello to you girls, Seth.

Neal takes Adam from Seth and kisses his cheek.  
Seth: Thanks so much for watching them for us. It really is a big help.  
Neal: No problem. Where is that little one of yours Ryan?  
Ryan: He's watching t.v.  
Neal: Well if he's coming with me he needs to get in here.  
Ryan: I can't ask you to take him too. Those three are enough you don't need another.  
Neal: No I insist I can handle it.   
Ryan: Okay thanks. Parker come in here please.  
Parker comes up to the door.  
Parker: Yes daddy.  
Ryan got down eye level with Parker.  
Ryan: You remember Dr. Roberts?  
Parker: Yes, hello Dr. Roberts.  
Ryan: Okay you're going to go with Dr. Roberts and your cousins until the party tonight okay?  
Parker: Yes sir. I still get to come though right?  
Ryan: Of course you get to come buddy.  
Parker: Okay.  
Ryan wrapped Parker into a hug and kissed his head.  
Ryan: I'll see you later okay buddy.  
Parker: Okay bye daddy.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes and Neal and the kids left.  
Seth: Dude it looks like we are actually are going to get a little Seth Ryan time before people start arriving.  
Ryan: Playstation.  
Seth: Totally.  
Seth goes into the living room and puts a game into the playstation and grabs the controllers and hands one to Ryan then sits down. They start playing and the room is in silence besides from the noise coming from the T.V.  
Seth: Last night me and Parker had a heart to heart.  
Ryan: Oh really what about?  
Seth: Well, I don't know all the details all I know is that I woke up to the house alarm going crazy and the girls said he was walking home.  
Ryan: You have got to be kidding me!  
Seth: I kid you not dude. Anyways he went out the door and I guess he snuck back in while I was looking for him because he was in Parker's room. He was really mad at something and I got him to talk to me. He said that the reason he does things like he does is to get attention.  
Ryan pauses the game and looks over at Seth.  
Ryan: What do you mean get attention?  
Seth: He said that when they lived in New York he got all the attention and always had someone to play with. I guess he really hasn't gotten used to the fact that he has to share the attention.  
Ryan: Someone is always with him though.  
Seth: He said that Marissa is always doing her homework and when you get home from work she rushes off and you're too tired to play with him.   
Ryan: Why didn't he tell us?  
Seth: I don't know it took a lot to get him to talk to me about it. I guess he just has too much pride to say anything.

Ryan had a really hurt look on his face. He couldn't believe that his own son couldn't talk to him and he felt like noone paid any attention to him unless he was doing things wrong. 'Some things definately have to change around here' he thought to himself.  
Ryan: I will talk to him. I'm going to make sure that we make more time for him too. Thanks Seth.  
Seth: No problem dude.  
Seth unpaused the game and they started playing again.  
Ryan: So how are things with you and Summer?  
Seth: They're good we are thinking of taking a weekend away sometime soon.  
Ryan: You two really need one.  
Seth: How 'bout you and Marissa?  
Ryan: They were good but ever since yesterday's whole thing I don't know she's been acting strange. It's like she avoids talking to me about anything because she doesn't want to talk about it.  
Seth opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell rang interrupting him.  
Ryan: I'll get it.  
Ryan got up off the couch and walked over to the door. While he had his back turned Seth ran upstairs hoping to avoid a run in with a Newpsie. Ryan swung the door open and the woman who was there was definately not a Newpsie. She was kind of short and had short blonde hair and a beautiful face.  
Ryan: Anna!  
Ryan pulled her into a tight hug.   
Anna: Ryan I can't brethe.  
Ryan let go.  
Ryan: Sorry but you have no idea how much I have missed you. I can't believe you actually came.  
Anna: Of course I came I wouldn't miss your engagement party for the world.

He opened the door wider and she came in. Anna and Ryan had gotten really close in college. Ryan, Anna, Seth, and Summer had all went to college at Berkley. Anna ended up being Summer's roomate at the dorms so they all started hanging out a lot. Marissa had decided to get away from Newport before her and Ryan got back together and even though he tried to stop her all summer she still went to NYU. They tried the whole long distance thing but eventually it got old only seeing each other on holidays and only talking on the phone so they split. Seth and Summer were too busy being a couple so he began getting closer to Anna talking to her about all his problems. She was so easy to talk to unlike Seth she always let him talk. He soon fell in love with Anna and asked her out many times and she always gave him a lame excuse but he wouldn't give up. One night after he asked her out and she once again said no they got into a fight and he told her he loved her. She left and didn't talk to him for a week. When she finally did talk to him she told him the real reason she wouldn't go out with him. She was gay. Ryan was shocked because she really didn't seem like the type. Then he decided that they would just go back to being friends and he fell out of love with her and soon only came to love her as his best friend besides Seth. She came out to everyone else in the middle of junior year. Summer really didn't mind as long as she didn't hit on her but Seth was infuriated. He didn't talk to her for two months because he said she used him during high school to cover up her sexuality. Everytime they got within five feet of each other Seth would walk away. She was so heartbroken that he wouldn't talk to her so she leaned on Ryan. Eventually, they made up and they hung out until she moved to Hawaii after graduation. Ryan and her still talked all the time on the phone at least once a week if not more than that. She was always there for him through everything and he really loved her. He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard her talking to him.

Anna: Ryan where the hell did you just go?  
Ryan: Sorry I was just thinking.  
Anna gave him a huge smile and looked at the t.v.   
Anna: I see some things never change.  
Ryan: Huh?  
Anna pointed at the t.v. that the game was still paused onto.  
Anna: You and Seth having a little playstation battle.  
Ryan: Oh yeah. It's the first time that we have had alone in a while.  
Anna: So how are you and Marissa?  
Ryan: Good, you know good.  
Anna: That's good. There for a while I thought I was going to have to marry you.  
Ryan smiled remembering that night.

Flashback   
Ryan was laying on his bed at his house thinking about his third break up with Christie in about two months. He tried to make it work with her but when he was with her all he could think about was Marissa. He wondered what she was doing and if she was happy. He lost his train of thought when his cell phone rang he looked at the clock and it was twelve. He picked his cell phone up off the bedside table and looked at the caller ID he smiled when he read that it was Anna.   
Ryan: Anna my darling! How are you?  
Ryan noticed immediately that Anna was crying.  
Ryan: Babe what's the matter?  
Anna: Me and Jamie broke up.  
Ryan: Awwww. Why?  
Anna: She said that I wanted more than her out of this relationship.  
Ryan: Ouch. I'm so sorry sweetie.  
Anna: It was inevitible. How are you?  
Ryan: Me and Christie broke up again.  
Anna: What about this time?  
Ryan: She said that she wanted more out of the relationship than I did. Again.  
Anna: Well, she's right you know. All you want is someone to help you get over Marissa.  
Ryan: No, yeah you're right but I don't know.  
Anna: You're a complex man Ryan.  
Ryan laughed at her dry sense of humor.  
Ryan: Anna that was so not funny are you losing your edge?  
Anna sighed.  
Anna: More like losing my mind. I swear if one more girl breaks up with me because they don't want as much as me then I will call you from a looney bin.  
Ryan: Anna it's not that bad you're still young you'll find someone.  
Anna: I really thought she was a good one.  
Ryan: They always seem good at first.  
Anna: Ryan promise me something?  
Ryan: Of course.   
Anna: I know this is going to sound crazy but if we aren't married or in a commited relationship by the time that we are thirty marry me.  
Ryan: Are you proposing to me Anna?  
Anna: No, yeah I guess.  
Ryan: Anna that is crazy we can't get married you're gay.  
Anna: It wouldn't be a conventional marriage but we are best friends it could work. We wouldn't have to have sex all the time just to have kids. Marriage changes from all that sex into just a best friends thing anyways over time. We are already best friends so that's all we need. We don't love each other like other married couples but we still love each other.  
Ryan: I guess you're right.   
Anna: So do you promise?  
Ryan: Of course I would do anything for you sweetie you know that.  
Anna and him talked for about six that morning neither one ready to go to sleep and very content in their dream world that they are married. They even decided what their kids names would be. This really was crazy but maybe that was the appeal to it. They finnally got off the phone when Anna said she had to get ready for work.  
End Flashback

Anna: I knew that even when you were with Christie that it wouldn't last.   
Ryan: You did? Why didn't you tell me?  
Anna: I figured you needed to learn your lesson. I can't make all your decisions for you Ry you know that.  
Ryan: Yeah I know that. You want something to drink or something.  
Anna: No I can't stay I have to go check into the hotel. I brought my girlfriend by the way I hope you don't mind. The invitation said plus one so I decided to bring her. Anyways we have to go check in and put all our stuff away and take showers. We will be back as soon we finish.  
Ryan: Of course it's okay. How are you guys doing?  
Before Anna could say anything Seth camed down the stairs squealing Anna's name. He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.  
Seth: My god you look so good. Looks like Hawaii agrees with you. I've missed you so much it's been months since you last visited.  
Anna: I know I don't get to come visit as often as I would like to but I will be staying here for a week.  
Seth: Wahooo!  
Anna: So how is Mrs. Cohen?  
Seth: Fat!  
Anna slapped him on the arm and gave him a glare that was almost as good as Ryan's.  
Seth: Anna you really need to stop hanging out with Ryan. That hurt.  
He started rubbing his arm.  
Anna: Well you deserved it. She is not fat she's pregnant.  
Seth: Yeah I know her hormones are killing me slowly.  
Anna: Hey you're the one who got her pregnant.  
Seth: Okay okay.

Seth raised his hands in defeat.  
Anna: So how are you and the kids.   
Seth: We are all good.  
Anna: Good. Well, I must be off I will see you boys in about two hours.  
Anna hugged Seth then moved to Ryan and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked out of the door and closed it behind her.  
Seth: See, even Anna likes you better.  
Ryan: Anna's my best friend.  
Seth: Dude I thought I was your best friend.  
Ryan: You're my brother and my best friend I don't think it really counts if you're my brother.  
Seth: I don't know I've never seen anything in the code about it.  
Ryan: Dude there is no brothers code and even if there were it would not say anything about "hooking a brother up."  
Seth: Okay you win there is no brother code but I think we should write one.   
Ryan: I'll think about it.

Just then his phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket. He looks at the caller ID and it said Anna. Ryan raises his finger to say one minute to Seth and flipped it open.  
Ryan: You just left my house what are you doing calling?  
Anna: I missed you sugar dumplin'.   
Ryan: Anna don't call me sugar dumplin'. Now what's the real reason you called?  
Anna: I called to complain about Seth.  
Ryan: What did Seth do?  
Anna: He called Summer fat.  
Ryan: She is fatter than normal.  
Anna: She is pregnant. You boys don't understand.  
Ryan: You're a girl and you still don't understand what it's like to be pregnant.  
Anna: I will someday though.   
Ryan: Ohh gossip! Do you have a little man on the side a little sexy latin lover?  
Ryan said this in his best girl impression and Anna just started laughing.  
Anna: No nothing like that. Alexandria and I have been talking about having a baby.  
Ryan: Oh my god! Are you serious? That's so awesome.  
Anna: Yeah and I decided I would be the one to get pregnant because Lex said she didn't want to lose her figure.  
Ryan: Way to take one for the team.  
Anna: I wanted to be pregnant it's always been a dream of mine to be pregnant.  
Ryan heard someone talk in the background and Anna just laughed in response.  
Ryan: What are ya'll doing?   
Anna: We are looking for a hotel.  
Ryan: You could always go to Newport's own den of sin.  
Anna: What do you mean by that?   
Ryan: That's what Seth and Summer call the Mermaid Inn.  
Anna: Ewww that's the place where Luke and Julie got it on. You don't actually expect me to stay at that place.  
Ryan: That's not the only thing that has happened there. I think there is a Holiday Inn right down the road from the Mermaid Inn.  
Anna: What else happened there?  
Ryan: Nevermind I don't want to talk about it.   
Anna: It doesn't have to do with you does it?  
Ryan: No it has to do with Taylor Townsend.  
Anna: Nevermind I do not want to know. That girl is a first class slut.  
Ryan: Yeah I know.  
Anna: So who is all going to be at this party.  
Ryan: I don't really know I didn't really get to pick a lot of the people because let's face it I don't have a lot of friends. I think that Summer and Kirsten handled the people. I just got to tell them who I personally wanted to invite. Which was you and Trey.  
Anna: Well at least I made it on your list. How is Trey?  
Ryan: He's good I guess. I talked to him the other day and he's still working construction.   
Anna: That's good so ya'll are okay.  
Ryan: Yeah we are good.   
Anna: Is Taylor going to be there?  
Ryan: God I hope not!   
Anna: Me too that girl seriously gives me the creeps.  
Ryan: Yeah well she doesn't even talk to me anymore.  
Anna: Why?  
Ryan: You know how I said I know how Taylor is a slut.  
Anna: Oh my god you did not sleep with her did you?  
Ryan: Guilty as charged and afterwards I didn't call her back and I avoided her.  
Anna: Who else knows about that?  
Ryan: Everyone.  
Anna: I can't believe that you slept with her. How could you do that?  
Ryan: It was like right after Marissa and I broke up. She's actually really hot when she's not talking and she's really amazing in bed.  
Anna: Really? Like how amazing?  
Ryan: That girl does things that would make the sluttiest girl blush.  
Anna: Seriously? I never thought she'd be a freak she doesn't seem the type.  
Ryan: Oh man that girl's a huge freak and not just a control freak. But after the sex the dumbass actually thought we were like a couple. Summer kept her around for various things she needed her to do so she sat with us at lunch and she like tried to hold my hand.  
Anna: Well what did you do about that?  
Ryan: I humiliated her in front of everyone.  
Anna: What did you do?  
Ryan: I yelled at her saying that just because she slept with me doesn't mean we are a couple. I told everyone what a slut she was and she cried. Let's just say that it took her years to get her repuation back.  
Anna: You really are evil.  
Ryan: I'm not evil I just had no intention on ever being her boyfriend. She was an idiot to actually think I did.  
Anna: You didn't have to humiliate her.  
Ryan: Well I guess I didn't but it was fun.  
Anna: Oh well that girl probably deserved it.  
Ryan laughed a little and laid down on the couch.  
Ryan: After what she did she deserved it alright.  
Anna: Okay so tell me already.  
Ryan: Well, you remember when I punched the dean guy I'm sure someone told you.   
Anna: Yeah.  
Ryan: Well, Taylor was screwing him.  
Anna: Oh my god you're kidding me.  
Ryan: Oh I kid you not. From what I hear they did the deed at the Mermaid Inn.  
Anna: Yeah never going near that place. EVER! I mean it was bad before but damn that's just sick.  
Ryan: Yeah, I don't even know why I slept with her after she had sex with that guy. Oh yeah I also told everyone she slept with that guy too. You should have seen her face when I said that.   
Anna: Did anyone believe you?  
Ryan: Well none of the school board or anyone like that did but all the students did. If she didn't have any friends before she had less after that. Even we stopped hanging out with her because after her reputation was ruined Summer had no need for her and saw her as an embarrassment.  
Anna: After hearing that I can't say I feel sorry for her.  
Ryan: Everyone besides Marissa thought that it was hallarious. Marissa didn't talk to me for like a month when she found out I slept with her.  
Anna: I don't blame her. Well listen sweetie I have to go we're here. I love you guys and will see you later.  
Ryan: Kay love you bye.   
Anna: Bye.

Ryan hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked over at Seth who was sitting on the couch staring at him.  
Ryan: What?   
Seth: She just left and she called you and you say she doesn't like you more.  
Ryan: I didn't say she didn't like me more.  
Seth: Yeah whatever.  
Ryan: Are you jealous of Anna and mines relationship?  
Seth: No!  
Ryan: Yeah right. Let's just play.   
Ryan sat up and grabbed the controller and Seth sat beside him and grabbed his and they started playing.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with work. I will try to update more often. There is more than 43 thats just how many I had written at the time. Anyways R&R please and thanks everyone for your support of my story.

Seth and Ryan were still playing video games and not talking.  
Seth: So what were you saying about Marissa?  
Ryan: Huh?  
Seth: Before Anna came you were talking about Marissa.  
Ryan: Oh, I don't remember what I was saying now.  
Seth: Oh okay.  
Seth didn't believe that Ryan couldn't remember but he figured if he didn't want to talk to him about it then he wouldn't force him to.  
Seth: So dude are you excited about the party?  
Ryan: Oh yeah dude you know how much I love going to these parties and have to play nice with the Newpsies.  
Seth: When did you start being sarcastic?  
Ryan: I was always sarcastic you were just too busy talking to notice.  
Seth: Hmmm. Well, have you two lovebirds even made any plans for your wedding?  
Ryan: No not really I mean we've had so much to deal with.  
Seth: Yeah I know it's like you guys can't catch a break and be happy.  
Ryan: We're happy it's just.. I don't know really.   
Seth: So you are really happy together?  
Ryan: Well, I can't speak for her but I mean I am happy with her.  
Seth: I'm sure she's happy with you too. Even though you guys can't catch a break.   
Ryan: Yeah I guess we'll never know.  
Seth: Are you really worried about it?  
Ryan: No not really. If she wasn't happy she wouldn't stay.  
Seth: You're right. So how are you going to handle this Parker situation?  
Ryan: I haven't really decided yet. I know I'm going to talk to him about it.  
Seth: He might not tell you anything if he's as much like you as I think he is he won't talk to you about it.  
Ryan: Yeah you're probably right but it won't hurt to try.  
Seth: Well you just have to show him that he can trust you. He'll feel better talking to you about stuff if he trusts you.   
Ryan: You don't think he trusts me?  
Seth: No what I'm saying is that he's probably scared you'll get mad because it's about you and Marissa. I mean I know he trusts you but you got to show him that it's okay to trust you even when it involves you.  
Ryan: Yeah I see your point. Marissa and I will also be spending a lot more time with him.  
Seth: Well that's really all you can do.  
Ryan: So you really don't know what's going on with mom?

(Ryan started referring to Sandy and Kirsten as mom and dad but he never called them that. He was always too scared to call them that because he didn't want to freak them out.)  
Seth: No well I mean she kept saying, "I can't believe my baby's getting married." and when she'd say it she looked like she was going to cry.  
Ryan: Oh god are you serious?  
Seth: Yeah and since I'm already married I don't think she's talking about me.  
Ryan: I remember what she was like when you were getting married. I just figured she wouldn't be like that when I got married.  
Seth: Why?  
Ryan: Because I'm not her son.  
Seth looked at him like he was crazy.  
Seth: Okay, except that you are.  
Ryan: No I'm not you're her son.   
Seth: Ryan dude you are as much her son as I am. Just because you don't have the blood doesn't mean that you aren't a part of this family.  
Ryan: Really?  
Seth: Dude you really didn't think that she didn't see you as her son did you?  
Ryan: I don't know.  
Seth: Ryan mom loves you as much as she does me.

Ryan didn't say anything back because he was thinking about it. She had never treated him differently he just always figured that she just thought of him as some kid that she brought in. Like Volcheck said her little charity case. He always kind of thought that's the way they saw him. He realized now how stupid it was for him to think that way. He knew deep down that they loved him as much as they did Seth.   
Ryan: Thanks man.  
Seth: For what?  
Ryan: For being a great brother.  
Seth: No problem little brother.  
Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes. Seth called him that sometimes when he wanted to annoy him. He really hated when he called him that.  
Ryan: You know I hate it when you call me that.  
Seth: Yeah, I know and that's why I do it because it drives you crazy.  
Ryan: I am only like a month younger than you.  
Seth: That's the best part.  
Ryan: Whatever. Have you guys decided what to name this new baby?  
Seth: Summer was going to name it Angela Grace if it was a girl and Andrew Lee if it was a boy.  
Ryan: Again with the "a" names.   
Seth: Yeah, that's why I told her no "a" names for this one.  
Ryan: That's a good idea.  
Seth: So then she suggested Grayson Elise and Gabriel Marcus.  
Ryan: Grayson Elise is pretty but I think if you named your son Gabriel he'd get the crap kicked out of him.  
Seth: That's what I said so I suggested Marcus Gabriel if she needed Garbriel so bad.  
Ryan: Marcus Gabriel isn't bad as long as noone calls him Gabriel.  
Seth: Yeah but if we did then we could call him Gabe.  
Ryan: Gabe sounds like a gay guys name to me.  
Seth: Yeah it kind of does.  
Ryan: I definately like Grayson it's a really pretty name. Do you know what you want?   
Seth: I want a boy because the girls outnumber us. We need more testosterone. I will be happy with whatever we get though as long as it's happy and healthy.  
Ryan: Yeah, that's what I want a happy healthy niece or nephew.

The phone rings and Seth grabs it off of the table.  
Seth: Hello.   
Woman: Hello is Mr. or Mrs. Cohen there?  
Seth: No they aren't in right now. Can I take a message?  
Woman: Who is this?  
Seth: Their son.  
Woman: Okay this is Gayle Johnson from Newport Social Services and I am calling to let Mr. and Mrs. Cohen that we have a child for them.  
Seth: Okay what the hell are you talking about?   
Ms. Johnson: They signed up to be foster parents a couple of months ago and we have found a child for them.  
Seth: Um okay. Do you want me to call them and give them your number.  
Ms. Johnson: That would be greatly appreciated the number is 555-4654.  
Seth takes a piece of paper and writes down the name and number.  
Seth: Okay, I'll call them right now.  
Ms. Johnson: Okay thank you.   
Seth: You're welcome. Bye.  
Seth hung up the phone and looked at Ryan with a really confused face and dialed his parents number.   
Ryan: Seth what's going on?  
Seth: Hold on just let me talk to mom and dad first then I'll tell you.  
Seth put the phone up to his ear and finally Sandy answers.  
Sandy: Seth is everything okay?  
Seth: Uhm yeah. I just got a call from Gayle Johnson from Newport Social Services and she said that they have a child for you.

Seth didn't try to hide the anger in his voice.  
Sandy: Why are you mad Seth?  
Seth: I don't know maybe because you never mentioned it!   
Sandy: We were going to tell you but we thought nothing would ever come of it. Your mom when Ryan got engaged and found out that he had Parker, she started feeling alone. When he didn't have Parker he used to come over everyday for breakfast and dinner. She felt the whole empty nest thing and felt like she didn't have a use anymore. She asked me if we could fill out an application to foster and you know how damned determined she is I couldn't say no. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. What'd the lady say?  
Seth: She said they found a child and to call her back at 555-4654.  
Sandy: Okay thanks Seth. I'll call her. You still mad?  
Seth: No I guess not I just think you should talk to us about these things.  
Sandy: Yeah I know I guess we were just waiting for the right time to tell you guys. I know how this is going to make Ryan feel even though he wont say anything about it.  
Seth: How is it that you know that.  
Sandy: You mean how will it make him feel because he's beside you.  
Seth: Yeah.  
Sandy: It will make him feel like he's being replaced like he stops coming over so much so we just replace him.  
Seth: Is it anything like that?  
Sandy: No of course not we love Ryan you know that.  
Seth: Yeah I know but I don't know this whole situation seems a little weird to me.  
Sandy: Yeah I know it was just one of your mothers crazy suggestions when she was depressed.  
Seth: Well I think it's a good idea helping out less fortunate kids.  
Sandy: Yeah I know it was so something that I would have done. She's stealing my thunder here Seth. Oh listen I have to go but explain to Ryan that we love him and it's not about replacing him. Your mother is going to be so excited she's having a terrible day.  
Seth: Yeah, I understand she's with the Newpsies definately normal to have a bad day around them.  
Sandy: Yeah I know how she feels. I'll call you guys later okay.  
Seth: Okay you two have fun with the Newpsies.  
Sandy: Oh yeah. Bye.  
Seth: Later dad.

Sandy hung up the phone and went to go find his wife. She was over in a corner with a fake smile plastered on her face talking to some Newpsie whose name escaped him. He walked over to her and the woman turned and gave him a tight smile. The Newpsies hated him because he wasn't from here. He didn't care about her now he needed to talk to his wife.  
Sandy: Hello ladies. Kirsten can I talk to you alone for a moment.  
Kirsten: Uhm yeah sure we were just finishing up here. Elisha you just need to go over there and tell them no.  
Elisha just nodded and walked away.  
Kirsten: Thank you so much for saving me.  
Sandy: I didn't come here to save you I came here because Seth just called.  
Kirsten: Oh my god are the boys okay the kids?  
Sandy: No everyone's fine it's just that Gayle called.   
Kirsten's eyes widened.  
Kirsten: Gayle like child services Gayle?  
Sandy: Yes, that Gayle.  
Kirsten: What did she say?   
Sandy: I haven't talked to her yet. Seth just called and said that she had a kid. Didn't tell him any details or anything.   
Kirsten: We haven't even had a chance to talk to the boys about it yet.  
Sandy: I know and judging by Seth's voice over the phone he's not to happy about us not talking to them first.  
Kirsten: I knew we should have talked to them and made sure it was okay first.   
Sandy: I explained he doesn't sound that mad anymore but I'm scared about Ryan's reaction more.  
Kirsten: Why? If anything I think he'd understand more than Seth.  
Sandy: He's gonna feel like we are trying to replace him I know that he will.  
Kirsten covered her mouth with her hand and looked like she was going to cry.   
Kirsten: Oh god Sandy you're right, I didn't even think about that.  
Sandy hugged her and she let a few tears out that she couldn't hold in anymore.  
Sandy: Shh honey it's okay don't worry we will talk to him. I'm going to call Gayle and see about that kid and if it sounds like a good deal then we can drop by the house and talk to Ryan okay.  
Kirsten: Okay.  
Kirsten wiped away the tears and Sandy let go. Sandy pulled out his phone and called the number.  
Ms. Johnson: Hello this is Gayle Johnson with Newport Social Services. How can I help you today.  
Sandy: Hello Ms. Johnson this is Sandy Cohen.  
Ms. Johnson: Oh hello Mr. Cohen I was hoping you'd call.  
Sandy: My son said you've found a child.   
Ms. Johnson: Yes sir she's a month old and her parents just died in a car accident. We talked to the family and none of them wanted her and she didn't have godparents.  
Sandy: Where did she come from?  
Ms. Johnson: Uhm she's from Long Beach. Her parents were good people and they weren't into drugs or anything.  
Sandy: Okay well what's her name.  
Ms. Johnson: Her name is Nevaeh Grace Kennedy.  
Sandy: Uhm when did you want us to decide by.  
Ms. Johnson: Well, actually we were kind of hoping that you guys would not foster her but adopt her. We can give you twenty-four hours to decide. If you don't want to adopt her and just foster there are some people who want to adopt her.  
Sandy: Oh. Uhm let me talk to my wife and my boys and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.  
Ms. Johnson: Okay but if I don't hear back from you in twenty-four hours then she's going to be gone.  
Sandy: No yeah I understand. Thank you so much for calling and giving us an oppurtunity.  
Ms. Johnson: No problem. Bye Mr. Cohen.  
Sandy: Bye.

Sandy hangs up the phone and puts it into his pocket.  
Kirsten: What did she say?  
Sandy: She said that she's a month old she's from Long Beach. Her parents died in a car accident and none of the family want her. Her name is Nevaeh Grace but the only catch is that she isn't up for fostering she's up for adoption. If we don't decide in twenty-four hours then they have someone who wants to adopt her.   
Kirsten: Really? Like she would be ours forever and they could never take her away.  
Sandy: Yeah seems that way.  
Kirsten hugged Sandy and he could tell in her hug that she was so excited.   
Sandy: I take it from this hug that you want to?  
Kirsten: I have always wanted a daughter.  
She pulled out of the hug and got a thoughtful serious look on her face.  
Kirsten: If we adopt her then Ryan's going to feel really really bad.  
Sandy: Why?   
Kirsten: We have never asked him if he wanted to be adopted.   
Sandy: You're right. We have to talk to the boys first of course. I was thinking you take Ryan and I take Seth. You've always seemed to get through to Ryan.  
Kirsten: Yeah, let's go home now and talk to them.  
Sandy: Okay. We have to let the decision rest on the boys though because they have to feel like they have a say in it.   
Kirsten: Of course.

Sandy and Kirsten left the club and went to the car. (Back to the Cohen house while the whole conversation was going on)  
Seth hangs up the phone and looks over at Ryan.  
Ryan: Seth man what the hell is going on?  
Seth: Mom and dad decided to foster a kid. That's what that was all about.  
Ryan: What?  
Seth: Yeah evidently mom was feeling the empty nest thing and wasn't taking it well.  
Ryan stands up and starts pacing. He was really confused because they came over all the time with the kids. He felt like he was just being replaced and it hurt like hell. Like as soon as he stops coming over all the time they just decide to get another kid.  
Seth: Dude stop pacing you're making me nervous. Sit down.  
Ryan: Sorry.  
Ryan stopped pacing and sat down and put his head in his hands.  
Seth: You can talk to me you know.  
Ryan looked up at Seth and nodded.   
Seth: So why don't you tell me how you feel about this?  
Ryan: I don't really know confusion, anger, and mostly just hurt.  
Seth: They aren't trying to replace you. They love you so much you know that right?  
Ryan: I don't know anything anymore. I'm just going to go lay down in the pool house.  
Seth: Come on man don't clam up on me talk to me about it.  
Ryan: I just need to be alone right now okay.  
Seth: Okay.  
Ryan gets up and walks out the door and into the pool house. Fifteen minutes later Kirsten and Sandy come in the door and they had thought of the perfect way to reassure Ryan. They were geniuses and they were stupid for doing what they had in mind before. Sandy sits on the couch with Seth and Kirsten just stands back.  
Sandy: Oh were you and Ryan playing the ninja game.   
Seth: Hey guys I thought ya'll had to set up the party?  
Kirsten: We came home to talk to you guys. Where is Ryan and how is he doing?   
Seth: Not very good so bad he's brooding in the pool house actually. He demanded that he needed to be alone though.  
Kirsten: Well, I'm going to go talk to him.  
Kirsten walks out to the pool house and knocks on the door.  
Ryan: I thought I told you I wanted to be alone Seth.  
Kirsten: It's not Seth it's mom.  
Ryan: Come in.

Kirsten opens the door and walks into the room.  
Kirsten: Hey sweetie.   
Ryan: I really don't feel like talking right now.  
Kirsten walks over to the bed and lays down beside Ryan.  
Kirsten: Good because I'm going to talk and you're going to listen.  
Ryan: Okay I guess I don't have much of a choice.  
Kirsten: Good. Okay so I pretty much think I know how you are feeling right now. I am very seriously sorry to make you feel replaced.  
Ryan looked over at her and gave her a look like "how did you know."  
Kirsten: Ryan I'm a mom I know everything. Sandy and I were talking in the car and we were wondering if we could do something that we should have done long ago.  
Ryan: Depends on what it is.  
Kirsten: We would like to adopt you.  
Ryan: WHAT!  
Kirsten: We should have done that right after you moved in here but we were too scared that you would get mad. Think that we were trying to replace your parents. We thought about it all the time but neither of us had enough courage to ask you.  
Ryan: Kirsten that's crazy I can't be adopted I'm 24.   
Kirsten: Actually you can. We would like to adopt you show you how much you mean to us. Make you a permanant part of this family. Not that you weren't before but we would like to make you legally ours. You could become Ryan Anthony Cohen or Ryan Anthony Atwood Cohen. It's a lot to think about and I'll leave that up to you.  
Ryan looked up at Kirsten with tears in his eyes and when she saw that the tears started rolling out of hers.  
Ryan: I would love that.   
Kirsten grabbed him and hugged him really tight and sobbed into his shoulder.  
Kirsten: You would?  
Ryan: Yeah. Ryan Anthony Cohen has a good ring to it.  
Kirsten: That is so great. I love you so much sweetie.  
Ryan: I love you too mom.

Kirsten just smiled at him and started crying harder. That was the first time he ever called him mom and it felt so good.  
Kirsten: Okay well then we'll get the papers drawn up and we'll announce your adoption tonight at the party. It can be a engagement/adoption party.  
Ryan: That sounds great. What about this new kid? Did you call the lady?   
Kirsten: Yeah I wanted to leave this up to you boys too. She's not up for fostering she's up for adoption and if we don't want her they already have another family lined up. We want you two to make the decision though.  
Ryan: Wow a little sister. How old is she?   
Kirsten: She's a month old and her parents died in a car accident and her family doesn't want her.  
Ryan: What's her name?  
Kirsten: Nevaeh Grace. If we do adopt her though we are going to change it. It's just to complicated to say and people would be stumbling over how to say it her whole life. If we did get her we want you two to name her.  
Ryan: I think it would be great to have a little sister. You guys should go for it.  
Kirsten: Seriously? Like you're not just saying this to make us happy?  
Ryan: Seriously I'm not. I've always wanted a little sister but at first I thought you guys were trying to replace me.  
Kirsten: Ryan you are irreplaceable.  
Ryan: Then I think you should give this girl the life she deserves. I will be the best big brother ever and always protect her and love her.  
Kirsten: Thank you so much Ryan you have no idea how much this means to me. Now we just have to convince Seth that he's going to be getting a brother and a sister.  
Ryan just nodded and wiped the tears off of his face.  
Ryan: Thank you.   
Kirsten: No thank you for letting us become your parents.

Kirsten and Ryan layed there with her head on his shoulder and her hands running through his hair in complete silence. Seth and Sandy walk in about five minutes later.  
Sandy: Hey guys. Did everything go alright?  
Kirsten: Yes. Seth you are going to get a new adopted brother Ryan Anthony Cohen.  
Seth: And a little sister.  
Kirsten: So you're okay with this?  
Seth sits down on the edge of the bed then lays down on in the space between Ryan and Kirsten.  
Seth: Well of course.  
Sandy also lays down on the bed and lays his head in Kirstens lap.  
Seth: Dude we have to think of a great name for our new little sister.  
Ryan: I was thinking we could do it as a family.  
Kirsten: Good idea. We'll all pick out a name and then we can pick the best and put them in a good order. How about Gracelyn because her middle name is already Grace?  
Sandy: Sophia after my mother it also means wisdom.  
Seth: Bella it means beautiful.   
Ryan just sat in silence and thought about what he would like to name is little sister.  
Kirsten: Ryan?  
Seth: Mom we cannot call her Ryan.  
Kirsten: Seth shutup you know what I meant.  
Ryan: How about Mikayla it means gift from God or Miracle.  
Kirsten: Okay now we have to find out what we like the most and then put them in order. Or she could have four names.  
Seth: I like the idea of her having four names. It makes her unique.  
Ryan: It would be a lot to remember.  
Sandy: Well I like Gracelyn because that's at least part of her past.  
Ryan: Me too I think she should keep a little bit of it.  
Seth: Me too. I also like Mikayla because it means gift of God and that's what she is she'll be our gift from God.   
Sandy: I like that too.  
Kirsten: Yeah me too.  
Sandy: I promised my mom I'd name my daughter after her.  
Ryan: Best not piss off the nanna.  
Seth: No we can't piss her off.  
Kirsten: She already hates me enough she'd hate me even more if I said no. I also like Bella because it means beautiful.  
Seth: Mom we don't even know if she's beautiful.  
Kirsten: Of course she is.  
Ryan: I like Bella also.  
Sandy: So we have four names and we all like them all equally.  
Kirsten: Okay so how about Mikayla Grace Cohen.   
Ryan: That sounds good except there's no Sophia and the nanna pissed is not good.  
Kirsten: Okay so how about Mikayla Grace Sophia Cohen.  
Seth: That sounds really weird.  
Sandy: I like it.  
Ryan: Me too.  
Seth: What about Bella?  
Sandy: Well son since your name got ruled out then you get to chose the order.  
Seth: Okay that sounds good. Hmmmm Mikayla Grace Sophia Cohen. Gracelyn Mikayla Sophia Cohen. Sophia Mikayla Grace Cohen.  
Ryan: Seth think more quietly you're confusing me.  
Seth: Sorry dude I'm in total sister naming mode though. I'm going to go write them down in all the orders they can go and get back to you.

Seth gets off the bed and walks out of the pool house and into the main house.  
Sandy: I have to get back into the house Gayle's supposed send over the babies file and then after I read through it then I'll call her.  
Kirsten: I should get back to help set up. Call me after you call Gayle.  
Sandy: Got it.  
Kirsten gets off the bed and kisses Ryan on the cheek then Sandy.  
Kirsten: Bye Ry.  
Sandy: Bye kid.  
Ryan: Bye guys.  
Sandy and Kirsten leave and Ryan takes out his phone and decides to call Marissa and tell her the news.  
Marissa: Hey.  
Ryan: Hey. You and Summer having a good time?  
Marissa: Oh yeah. It was a great idea remind me to thank your mother.  
Ryan: Gotcha. I have some big news.  
Marissa: What?  
Ryan: Well today a lady from social services called and said that mom and dad had applied to be foster parents and they had a kid for them.  
Marissa: What?  
Ryan: You just have to listen to the whole story.  
Marissa: Sorry okay continue no more interruptions.  
Ryan: Okay and when I found that out I felt like they were trying to replace me. Kirsten comes home a little later and talks to me and asks me if they can adopt me.  
Marissa: Adopt you? Can you even be adopted at your age?  
Ryan: Exact thing I said but she said that I can and they want to make me legally theirs so that I feel like I'm a real part of the family. So I told her yes so now I am going to be Ryan Anthony Cohen.  
Marissa: Oh my god are you serious?  
Ryan: Yeah. So I guess you are going to be Marissa Ann Cohen. If that's okay with you.  
Marissa: Are you kidding me it's awesome. You will finally be a real Cohen and I've always wished I was a Cohen.  
Ryan: Good so Ryan Anthony Cohen, Marissa Ann Cohen, and Parker James Cohen. It's good that I haven't changed Parker's name yet.  
Marissa: That poor child is going to be so confused. First it was Cooper then it was Atwood and now it's Cohen.  
Ryan: Impressive huh?  
Marissa: Yeah.  
Ryan: She also asked me about the new kid and asked me if they could adopt her too. I said yes so I'm going to have a new brother and sister.  
Marissa: That's so awesome that they left it up to ya'll.  
Ryan: I thought so. Anyway she's a month old her parents died in a car crash and her family doesn't want her. Her name is something Grace. We are going to change it though she'll have three names plus the last name. Seth didn't get his name he picked out chosen so he gets to decide the order.   
Marissa: So what did you guys choose?  
Ryan: Well, Kirsten wanted to keep a part of her so Grace or Gracelyn. I chose Mikayla because it means gift from God and Sandy chose Sophia because he doesn't want to piss the nanna off.  
Marissa: This is so exciting.   
Ryan: I know I'm really happy about it.  
Sandy enters.  
Ryan: Listen babe I gotta go Sandy just walked in and I gotta talk to him. I'll talk to you later.  
Marissa: Okay love you bye.  
Ryan: Love you too bye.

Ryan hangs up the phone and looks over to Sandy.  
Sandy: They just sent me over her file and everything is good. They also sent a picture.   
Sandy hands Ryan the picture and Ryan looks at it. The baby has blonde hair and blue eyes and looks a lot like Kirsten.  
Ryan: She's so pretty.  
Sandy: Yeah, I know. I'm going to call Gayle come in the living room I'll get Seth and we will put it on speaker phone. Seth come down here please.  
Seth: Yeah, be down in a minute.  
Sandy: Okay well let me call Kirsten and tell her to come back here.  
Sandy takes out his phone and calls Kirsten.  
Kirsten: Hey Sandy.  
Sandy: Hey honey where are you?  
Kirsten: I just got into the car.  
Sandy: Come back into the house we are going to call Gayle as a family and put it on speakerphone. I got the file and I want you to see a picture of your new daughter.  
Kirsten: Okay I'm coming.  
Sandy hangs up the phone just as Seth is coming downstairs and Kirsten is walking in the door. Kirsten runs over to Sandy and he hands her the photo. She looks at the picture and tears come rolling down her cheeks.  
Kirsten: Oh my god she's so precious. Look at her smile and those eyes. We have to get this little girl!  
Sandy: I know. She's adorable.  
Seth: Ohhh let me see.  
Seth went and looked over his mother's shoulder.  
Seth: She's so cute look at her little button nose. Awwww she's smiling at me look mom she's smiling at us.  
Kirsten: I know she's so pretty.   
Sandy: Okay guys we have to call Gayle now. So everyone sit down.   
Ryan, Seth, and Kirsten all sat down on the couch and there was only a little bit of space left for Sandy but he managed to squeeze in there.  
Seth: Now that I have seen her I have decided her name. Mikayla Sophia Grace Cohen.  
Ryan: Yeah that sounds good. I'll probably call her Gracie though.  
Sandy: I'll probably call her Sophie.  
Seth: I'm going to call her Bella  
Kirsten: I'm going to call her Kayla.  
Sandy: That's going to be one confused little girl.  
Ryan: Yeah maybe we should all decide on one name to call her.  
Sandy: I don't think we are all going to decide on one.   
Seth: I'm not giving up on Bella!  
Sandy: We can figure this stuff out later first we need to call Gayle.  
Sandy picked up his cell phone dialed the number and put it on speakerphone.  
Ms. Johnson: Hello this is Gayle Johnson with Newport Social Services. How can I help you today.  
Sandy: Hello Ms. Johnson this is Sandy Cohen with my family. We have decided that we will take the little girl.  
Ms. Johnson: You're sure?  
Sandy: Yes of course. When do we need to pick her up?  
Ms. Johnson: Well, how about I bring her by the house at five this afternoon. That should give you and your family time to prepare.  
Kirsten: This afternoon! There is no way I can be ready by this afternoon. I have to pick out furniture and get the guest room fixed up and get it painted.  
Sandy: She can sleep in the nursery until her room gets fixed honey. You can just go get the neccesities today.  
Kirsten: What about setting up the party?  
Sandy: You can call Julie and tell her to take over you two planned it together I think she can handle it.  
Kirsten: I need the girls to help me shop. You think they would cut the spa day short?  
Ryan: I think you have a good chance they're girls born and raised in California they love to shop.  
Kirsten: Okay then that would be great.  
Ryan: Oh yeah I have to pick the nanna up at three.  
Ms. Johnson: Sorry to interrupt guys.  
Sandy: Sorry I forgot you were there. Listen I was wondering if you could draw up the papers for my son Ryan's adoption.  
Ms. Johnson: Isn't Ryan like twenty something?  
Sandy: Yes but we would like to adopt him. Can you do that?  
Ms. Johnson: Yes of course Mr. Cohen. I have his file on record and I will bring his and the babies papers. Is he going to be changing his last name?  
Sandy: Yes and we will be changing the babies name too. We have decided on Mikayla Sophia Grace Cohen.  
Ms. Johnson: That's a very beautiful name. I will see you around five.  
Sandy: Okay thank you very much Ms. Johnson. Bye   
Ms. Johnson: Goodbye.  
Sandy turns off the phone and flips it closed.  
Kirsten: Ryan why don't you call Marissa and ask her if they can cut it short.  
Ryan: Sure.  
Ryan takes his phone and dials Marissa's number.  
Marissa: Hey I just talked to you.  
Ryan: I know I'm on a mission from mom and dad though. They are getting the baby today and they were wondering if you and Summer could go with her to go shopping for the new baby.  
Marissa: Well of course.   
Ryan: Okay good. Kirsten will meet you guys at the mall and afterwards you can continue with your spa day.  
Marissa: Okay that sounds good. Tell her that we'll meet her in the baby store.  
Ryan: Okay I will bye.  
Marissa: Bye.

Ryan hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket.  
Ryan: They said they will meet you in the baby store.  
Kirsten: Okay well I better go then. Sandy will you please go back to the club and help them set up?  
Sandy: Yeah.  
Kirsten: Okay bye boys.  
Ryan & Seth: Bye mom.  
Kirsten leaves. Sandy stands up and goes to leave.   
Sandy: Bye boys. Ryan take care of the nanna.  
Ryan: Yeah, I will bye.  
Seth: Bye dad.  
Sandy leaves and Seth and Ryan just sit there.  
Ryan: So this has been an intense day.  
Seth: Thank you so much Ryan.  
Ryan: For what?  
Seth: For agreeing to the adoption and putting your full trust in us.  
Seth grabs him into a tight hug and Ryan let a few stray tears fall out of his eyes.  
Ryan: Thank you so much for always being here for me. Even when I didn't deserve it.  
Seth pulls away and wipes his eyes and Ryan does the same.  
Seth: It's my job little brother.  
Ryan just rolls his eyes and grabs his controller to the playstation and Seth does the same.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

A/N: Sorry it has take me so damn long to update it's like I haven't even thought about it lately. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed to my story. I will try to remember to update more often. R&R Thanks!

Kirsten arrives at the mall and goes into the baby store and sees Marissa and Summer.   
Kirsten: Hey girls.  
Marissa: Hey Kirsten. Congratulations.   
Summer: Yeah congrats.  
Kirsten: Thanks girls.  
Summer: So are you excited?  
Kirsten: Oh so much. I have always wanted a daughter that I can dress her up and she can be a deb. You girls are like my daughters but I have always wanted to raise a daughter. Now I have three daughters.  
Marissa: That means a lot Kirsten. Thank you.  
Summer: Yeah.  
Kirsten: Well, you two mean a lot to me. So lets do what we do best and shop.  
They started walking around the store looking at everything.  
Summer: Where is this new babies room going to be?  
Kirsten: Oh we are going to clear out the only guest room left and we are going to paint it and order furniture. I was thinking about asking them to engrave her name in her crib.   
Summer: That sounds really good. How are you going to paint the room?  
Kirsten: I'm not really sure. I want it to be cute but something not to babyish so we don't have to repaint it when she grows up.  
Summer picked up a little pink dress.  
Summer: This is cute. What do you think?  
Kirsten: Yeah.  
Kirsten took it and put it into the basket.  
Marissa: Oh you know what you should do. You should paint it like my old room back at the apartment. Seth painted it and it was amazing.  
Kirsten: What was it?  
Marissa: It was a scene from some movie it was Paris. I have pictures at home I could bring them by.  
Kirsten: Thanks. Now we have to get a car seat,bottles, formula, diapers, clothes, a stroller, and a diaper bag. I will get everything else when we set up her room.  
Summer: How about we split up so we get this done faster. Kirsten you can get the clothes. Marissa and I will get everything else.  
Kirsten: Good idea.

Summer and Marissa walked away to get some of the other things she needed and Kirsten just kept looking at the clothes. She was really excited to be shopping for her new daughter. She never thought that she would ever have a daughter not that she wasn't happy with just her boys, but it was a little overwhelming to be the only female. She was glad that Kayla was so young because it meant that she could watch her grow up. She never got the chance to watch Ryan grow up and that made her sad sometimes. She was really glad that she had allowed him to stay because now that he was here she can't even remember what it was like to not have Ryan. She really did love him and was very excited that he had agreed to the adoption. Suddenly she felt something tapping her back and it scared her so much that she jumped and turned around to see Summer.  
Kirsten: Jesus, you scared the hell out of me! You trying to give me a heart attack?  
Summer just looked like she was about to cry.  
Summer: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.   
Kirsten: I'm sorry Summer I was just thinking it's not your fault. What's up?  
Summer: I was wondering if Marissa's dad is coming to the party tonight? Did he ever R.S.V.P?  
Kirsten: Yeah, he's probably on a plane as we speak.  
Summer: Good she'll be really excited to see him.  
Kirsten: How long has it been since she has seen him?  
Summer: Uh I think about a year and a half.

Kirsten nodded and picked up a little pink onsie that had a crown on it and had the word princess aross it.  
Summer: Uh Marissa sent me over here to ask you something. I forgot. Oh well, I guess it hadn't been that important.  
Kirsten laughed at how forgetful Summer was sometimes. One time Seth sent Summer inside to get something and she forgot what it was she was looking for like two seconds later.   
Summer: Oh yeah! Do you need any of those little blankets.   
Kirsten: Yeah get me about ten of them. Thanks.  
Summer: No problem.  
Summer walked away and left Kirsten to look at more clothes. Two hours and a lot of money later Kirsten and the girls walked out of the store with a clerk from the store following them to the car. They had so much stuff that they couldn't carry it by themselves so they asked him to help them. Kirsten looked down at her watch and realized that she really needed to get back to the club to help set up. It was already twelve and she started getting more excited by the minute that she will be meeting her daughter soon. They got to the car and put everything in the trunk then Marissa and Summer left to go back to the spa. Kirsten got into the car and called the house.  
Ryan: 'Lo.  
Kirsten: Hey Ryan.  
Ryan: Hey mom.  
Kirsten smiled she really loved it when he called her mom.   
Kirsten: What are you two doing?  
Ryan: Uhm we are sitting here watching some comedian that's pretty funny.  
Kirsten: Have you boys ate anything yet?  
Ryan: Nope. We were just about to raid the fridge after this.  
Kirsten: No need I'm coming home to drop off all the stuff at the house I'll pick up some take out. What do you want?  
Ryan: Hold on let me ask Seth. (to Seth) Dude, mom is going to pick up take out what do you want?  
Seth: Thai.  
Ryan: (to Kirsten) He said Thai.  
Kirsten: Is there anything special you want?  
Ryan: Nope.  
Kirsten: Okay. I'll be home in about twenty minutes.  
Ryan: Kay bye.  
Kirsten: Bye sweetie.

We go to the Cohen house where Seth is staring at the T.V. laughing at the joke the comedian just told.  
Ryan: Mom said she'd be home in twenty minutes. You think she'll ever knock off calling me sweetie anytime soon?  
Seth: Maybe.  
Ryan: Did you even hear anything I said.  
Seth: No not really.  
Ryan: You're an asshole you know that?  
Seth: Yeah your momma.  
Ryan: Seth you do realize that you're calling your mom an asshole. I should tell her that you said that.  
Seth: Go ahead I'm not afraid of her.  
Ryan: You're a liar. I'm telling her as soon as she walks through the door.  
Seth: Do it! I told you I'm not scared of mom. You may be scared of her but I'm not.  
Ryan rolled his eyes and sat in silence watching the t.v. laughing whe it was funny but not saying anything else. They sat in silence until Kirsten walked in the door.  
Kirsten: Hey boys.   
Ryan: Hey mom.  
Seth: Hey.  
Ryan: Guess what Seth said.   
Seth whipped his head twords Ryan and begged him with his eyes.   
Kirsten: What did you say Seth.  
Seth: (quietly so only Ryan can hear him) Dude don't seriously. I lied I am scared of the Kirsten. The Kirsten will tell the Sandy and then he'll get mad and he's scary when he's mad. Ryan please please don't tell her.

Seth shot up off the couch and went over to his mother.  
Seth: Here mother let me help you with the bags.  
Seth grabbed the bags from her hands and walked into the kitchen and sat them down on the counter.   
Kirsten: What did Seth say Ryan?  
Seth comes out of the kitchen when he heard that trying despreretly to keep his brother from telling on him.  
Seth: Mom isn't there a lot of stuff in the trunk. Ryan and I should probably go out to the car and get the stuff out of the car. Come on Ry we need to help our mother out.  
Ryan stood up and laughed at Seth's lame attempt to divert Kirsten's attention. He walked out the door and Seth followed him mumbling about how having siblings wasn't as cool as he thought it was. Ryan opened the trunk door and his eyes widened at how many bags there were.  
Ryan: Dude mom went a little overboard, huh?  
Seth: Holy Moses I haven't seen that many shopping bags in one car in my life.   
Ryan: This must have cost a small fortune.  
Seth: Yeah. I think it's going to take us weeks to get all these bags out of this car.  
Ryan: Don't be a drama queen. You got yourself into this because you wanted to make mom forget that you said something so it's your fault.  
Seth: We were going to have to do it anyways. I was just speeding up the process. Dude I'm so hungry lets bring in the stuff after we eat.  
Ryan: Yeah, I'm really hungry too.  
Ryan closed the door to the back of the car and they walked back in the house.  
Ryan: Hey mom we are going to wait to get the bags out of the car because we are starving.  
Kirsten: Okay as long as it gets done sweetie.

Ryan walked into the kitchen and helped Kirsten put the rest of the stuff on the table. When everything was on the table they sat down and started serving themselves.  
Ryan: I'm thirsty anyone need anything while I'm up?  
Kirsten: I could go for some orange juice.  
Seth: Mountain Dew.  
Ryan got up and opened the refrigirator and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and two bottles of Mountain Dew. He then walked over to the table and gave them their drinks.  
Kirsten: Thanks sweetie.  
Seth: Yeah thanks little brother.  
Kirsten: Seth you know it annoys him when you call him that. If you don't want to get hit I'd shutup.  
Seth: Mom Ryan's not allowed to hit me.   
Kirsten: Who says?  
Seth: Dad and you.  
Kirsten: We never told him that he couldn't hit you. We told him to try to stop getting in so many fights. That was years ago anyways. If he hits you then we know you deserve it.  
Ryan stuck his tongue out at Seth when Kirsten wasn't looking and Seth stuck his tongue at him.  
Seth: Mom that's not fair! Why do you always take his side?  
Kirsten: I don't take sides Seth but Ryan has asked you a million plus times to not call him that. You do it just to annoy him.

Seth just crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lip.  
Ryan: Look he's pouting like a little girl.  
Kirsten: Ryan don't call him a girl.  
Seth stuck his tongue out at Ryan and went back to eating satisfied that his mom defended him.  
Kirsten: God, I swear you two are like five year olds.  
Seth: What do you mean by that?   
Kirsten: You are arguing about stupid things and tattling on each other and worst of all sticking your tongues out at each other.   
Seth: You weren't supposed to see that. We are just making up for lost time.  
Ryan and Kirsten exchanged a look that said "what the hell is he talking about."  
Ryan: I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say huh?  
Seth: We didn't get to spend our childhoods together and now that we are officially going to be brothers we are making up for that by acting like we are five.   
Ryan: Seth that really doesn't make sense but whatever.  
Seth: Dude really think about it and you'll see that it makes perfect sense.  
Ryan sat there for a few seconds with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
Ryan: Okay I thought about it and it still doesn't make sense.  
Seth: Dude leave the comedy to me.   
Ryan: How come you're the only one who's supposed to be funny. I think that is a little discriminatory.  
Seth: Well, I wouldn't mind it so much if your comedy was funny. Which it's not by the way.   
Kirsten: Boys stop you're giving me a headache.  
Ryan: Sorry.   
Kirsten: Did any guests come by yet?  
Ryan: Well, nobody but Anna. Speaking of she said she'd be back and she isn't back yet.   
Seth: She's probably getting it on.  
Kirsten: Seth that's gross. So Anna brought a date?  
Ryan: Yeah she brought her girlfriend Alexandra or something.  
Kirsten: I didn't even know she was seeing anyone. How long have they been seeing each other?   
Ryan: Uhm I think a few months or so.  
Kirsten: Well, that's good. I'm glad she's found someone.  
Seth: I just had a thought. I think we should let Bella hang out with Anna a lot.  
Ryan: Why?   
Seth: Maybe she'll become a lesbian too so that we don't have to worry about her and boys.  
Kirsten: Don't say that.  
Seth: Why do you have something against gay people mother?  
Kirsten: No of course not. I wouldn't care if she did turn out to be a lesbian but it would be easier if she wasn't. This place isn't the greatest place to be gay. People here aren't accepting and she will be an outcast.   
Seth: Like Luke's big gay dad?  
Kirsten: Don't call Carson that.  
Seth: Sorry. So I've decided what I'm going to teach my little sister.  
Ryan: (mumbling) This should be good.  
Kirsten: What are you going to teach your little sister Seth?  
Seth: I'm going to teach her about comics, video games, and hating water polo players.  
Kirsten: You don't hate all water polo players. There was Luke and Zach.  
Seth: Oh yeah Luke who tortured me for years and didn't want to be my friend until he lost all his friends because of his-  
Kirsten: Don't even say it Seth.  
Seth: Okay because of Carson, and then there's Zach who tried to steal Summer from me and hit me a couple of times. Oh yeah I love water polo players.   
Ryan: They really aren't that bad Seth.  
Seth: Oh yeah, well they didn't piss in your shoes.  
Kirsten: Seth don't say piss.   
Ryan: You mean they actually did pee in your shoes? I thought you were kidding.  
Seth: I wouldn't kid about pee in my shoes that's just something you don't kid about.  
Ryan: Did you put your foot in it?  
Seth: No thank god. I noticed it before I put my feet in it. That was an interesting convorsation with mom though.  
Kirsten: I remember that you came home bare foot and you told me you threw your shoes away.  
Seth: You were so mad at me.  
Kirsten: That's because those shoes were brand new. Then you told me what happened.   
Seth: You were so pissed you said you were going to call their mothers.  
Ryan: You didn't call their moms did you?  
Seth: I talked her out of it.  
Ryan: Yeah, that would have made things a whole lot better.  
Kirsten: They peed in his brand new shoes. They shouldn't have gotten away with it.  
Ryan: They probably would have beat the crap out of him if you called their moms.  
Seth: That's exactley what I told her.  
Kirsten: Well, I did talk to Dr. Kim and she was very discreet and gave them detention.  
Seth: Yeah, they still knew I told my mom and they called me mamma's boy for months until Norland thought up Death Breath Seth.  
Ryan: Why did they call you that again?  
Seth: I don't know really. I guess because it rhymed. They aren't that smart them water polo players.   
Ryan: Did you forget to brush your teeth or something?  
Seth: No I always brushed my teeth.  
Ryan: I hope Gracie or Alexis and Adriana don't date water polo players.  
Seth: Please my kid's or my sister dating water polo players that's never going to happen.   
Ryan: You can't control who they date.  
Seth: I can make them hate water polo players.  
Kirsten: You shouldn't tell your kids to hate anyone. So Ryan are you excited about the party?  
Ryan: Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course I'm not I'm going to a party for me that almost everyone there is going to hate me.   
Kirsten: Who hates you?  
Ryan: All the Newpsies. They are like Julie Cooper except there are so many of them.  
Seth: Hey Julie Cooper started it all. She was hating you before it was trendy. Now that she doesn't anymore someone has to hate you.  
Kirsten: You know why they hate you?

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food.  
Kirsten: It's because they are jealous.  
Seth: Jealous mom I don't think they are jealous.  
Kirsten: No really they are. They are jealous because you've become a successful person with a great fiance and son. You started out with nothing and worked your way to the top. Their kids started out with everything and their kids have nothing. Most of them are either still living at home or living off their trust funds. You worked your way through college and their kids didn't do anything in college except party. You graduated top of your class at college and their kids if they made it through college were beneath you. They can't stand that you are now better than their kids. Hell, you were always better than their kids but they didn't know it.  
Seth: I get your point mother.  
Ryan: Yeah, well they still treat me like shit. I really hate Newpsies.  
Kirsten: Ryan language.  
Ryan: Sorry.  
Kirsten: Anyways. Are you boys done?   
Ryan: I am.  
Seth: Me too.  
Kirsten: I really need you boys to get the stuff out of the car. I really need to get back to the club.  
Ryan: Yeah, we'll go out there and get the stuff.

Kirsten stood up and kissed each of her boys on the cheeks and then put her plate in the sink.  
Kirsten: You boys are great. What would I do without you two?  
Seth: I don't know maybe carry the bags in by yourself.  
Kirsten: Haha.  
Ryan stood up and started walking out the door. He looked back and saw that Seth was still sitting at the table.  
Ryan: Come on dude.  
Seth: I don't want to.  
Ryan: You want me to punch you?  
Seth: No I'm up.  
Seth got up and walked over to him. They went outside and brought in all the bags. Kirsten left after they finished and they sat down on the couch. Ryan pulled his cell phone and flipped it open.  
Seth: Who are you calling?  
Ryan: Anna.  
Ryan dialed the number and waited about three rings before someone picked up.  
Girl: Hello.  
Ryan: Who's this?  
Girl: Alex.  
Ryan: Oh Anna's girlfriend. Is she around?  
Alex: Nah, she's in the shower. Who's this?  
Ryan: Ryan I was just wondering when you are coming.  
Alex: Uh, I don't know. Hang on she just got out.  
Ryan: Okay.  
Anna: Hey babe!   
Ryan: Anna please stop with the cutesy nicknames.  
Anna: Sorry. So what's up?  
Ryan: Well, you missed a lot in the few short hours since we talked so I was wondering when you were coming.   
Anna: I just got out of the shower and I have to get dressed so like thirty minutes.  
Ryan: I thought you guys were going to be here after an hour.  
Anna: Yeah, well we got busy.  
Ryan: Okay too much information.  
Anna: Yeah sorry about that. So what happened?  
Ryan: I'll explain when you get here it's a long story.   
Anna: Okay. I'll see you later then.  
Ryan: Yeah. Bye.  
Anna: Bye.

Ryan hung up and looked over at Seth.  
Ryan: Hey what do you want to do now?   
Seth: I don't know. When is Anna coming?  
Ryan: She said about thirty minutes.  
Seth: Well, we could play playstation.  
Ryan: I'm sick of playing playstation. Oh I know let's go float in the pool.  
Seth: It is a hot day. That's a great idea.  
Ryan: All right then. Go get your suit on.  
Seth got off the couch and Ryan walked into the pool house and changed and they both met up at the pool. Seth did a cannonball into the pool and got Ryan soaked.  
Ryan: Thanks a lot dude.  
Seth: You're welcome.  
Ryan jumped in the pool and then climbed on one of the floaties that were floating around. Seth grabbed one too and got on it. They floated around until they heard the doorbell ring.  
Ryan: WE'RE BACK HERE IN THE POOL.

He yelled this because he didn't feel like getting up. He saw Anna come into the backyard.  
Anna: God you two are the laziest boys ever.  
Ryan: Yeah, well why don't you get your cute little ass in here and be lazy with us.  
Anna: Yeah that sounds fun too bad I don't have a suit.   
Seth: My mom has extras or you can burrow one of Marissa's.   
Anna: Who's going to get out to get it?  
Just then someone walks into the backyard. They both immediately recognize her and Seth falls off his floatie while Ryan just stared at her. It was Alex Kelly.  
Ryan: Alex what the hell are you doing here?  
Anna: How do you know Alex?  
Ryan: This is your girlfriend?  
Anna: Yeah.   
Seth: Hey Alex. How are you?

Seth walked over to the steps and got out.  
Alex: I'm good.  
Ryan also got out and grabbed a towel and walked into the pool house. Anna went after him and waited in his room while he changed in the bathroom. He got out and saw Anna sitting there.  
Ryan: Hey Anna.  
Anna: Ryan what the hell is going on?  
Ryan: Can I explain it to you later?  
Anna: Yeah.  
Ryan: Okay why don't you go inside with Seth and send Alex in here so I can talk to her.  
Ryan noticed the look on Anna's face and felt bad but he couldn't explain it now. He needed to talk to Alex first.  
Ryan: Come on Anna just do me this one favor. I swear either me or her will explain later.  
Anna: Okay.  
Anna walked out of the pool house and told Alex that Ryan wanted to talk to her and went into the house. Alex walked into the pool house and Ryan was sitting on his bed with a pair of jeans and a wife beater on with his head in his hands.  
Alex: Look Ryan I know that you don't want me here. Hell, I don't even really want to be here.  
Ryan: Then why are you here. Did you just come here to cause drama?  
Alex: No. I just came here because Anna invited me and I couldn't say no.  
Ryan: So Anna doesn't know about anything?   
Alex: She knows I lived in Newport but other than that no.  
Ryan: Why didn't you tell her?  
Alex: I don't know. I just didn't want to I guess.  
Ryan: I'm not going to lie to her. She's my best friend I'm not going to do it.  
Alex: I'll tell her you just have to let me tell her.  
Ryan: Marissa is not going to be happy about this.  
Alex: I know if I could get out of going tonight I would. I don't want to stir things up for you two.  
Ryan: Do you have any idea how bad you hurt her?

While Marissa was in college, after her and Ryan broke up, she ran into Alex. They started talking and they eventually started their relationship back up. They moved into an apartment together and they were dating for about a year. They were so happy but Marissa still hadn't told anyone besides Ryan and Summer. After their anniversary Marissa told Alex that she was going to go back to Newport for the weekend and Alex begged Marissa to take her with her. Marissa said no but Alex kept trying to convince her to take her. Marissa told her no and left for the weekend. The reason why she wouldn't take Alex was because she was going to tell everyone as a surprise. Julie was furious and told Marissa she'd disown her and take away her trust fund and take her out of her will. Marissa told her mom she didn't care about the money she said all she cared about was Alex. She left after the weekend and went back to New York. When she got home she was going to make a romatic dinner for Alex and tell her over dinner. When she walked in all of Alex's stuff was gone and she left her a note saying that if she couldn't tell anyone about them then she couldn't be in a relationship with her because it was breaking her heart. Marissa was so broken hearted that she started drinking and cried over the phone with Ryan for hours.  
Alex: I hurt her? How about how she broke my heart everytime she went to Newport and wouldn't take me with her. She wouldn't even tell anyone about us. I loved her so much that it hurt but evidently she didn't love me enough.  
Ryan: You know why she wouldn't take you the last time she went?  
Alex: Because she didn't want anyone to know about us.   
Ryan: No because she was telling everyone and she didn't want you to be there when she did.  
Alex: What?  
Ryan: Yeah, she came down to tell her mom that you two were dating. Her mom threatened to cut her out of her life and cut her trust fund if she didn't break up with you. She told her mom to go to hell that all she cared about was you. She was going to surprise you when she got back.

Alex got a sad look on her face and looked like she was going to cry.  
Ryan: Yeah she called me at four o clock in the morning crying. She was completely drunk and stayed that way for months.  
Alex: I didn't know that.  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Alex: I'm sorry Ryan if I would have known that I wouldn't have come. I'm really happy for you guys.   
Ryan: Thanks.  
Alex: I think I'm going to tell Anna I'm going to go back to the hotel.  
Ryan: That's a good idea.  
Alex: I'll just tell her that I'm not feeling well and she should stay.  
Ryan: Okay well tell them that I'll come in later.  
Alex: Okay bye.   
Ryan: Bye.

Alex walked out of the pool house and Ryan layed back on the bed and stared at the ceeling. Meanwhile in the house Anna and Seth are playing video games when Alex walks in. They are laughing and talking.  
Alex: Hey. I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel.   
Anna paused the game and walked over to Alex.  
Anna: Are you okay?  
Alex: Yeah my stomach feels funny. I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel and go to sleep.  
Anna felt her forehead and Alex smiled at her.  
Anna: You don't feel warm. You want me to come with you?  
Alex: No you stay here with Seth and Ryan I just need to sleep it off.  
Anna: You're still coming to the party tonight right. I want you to meet Marissa.  
Alex: Um if I'm feeling better I'll come back.  
Anna: Okay well I'll call you later okay.  
Alex: Okay I love you.  
Anna: I love you too.   
Anna kissed Alex on the lips and rested her forehead against hers.  
Anna: I'll talk to you later.  
Alex: Okay. Bye sweetie.   
Anna: Bye.  
Anna walked back over to the couch and picked up her controller.  
Seth: Bye Alex.  
Alex: Bye.  
Alex walked out the door and Anna started the game back up.  
Anna: Seth what the hell is going on?  
Seth really didn't want to lie to Anna but he didn't want to rat Alex out.  
Seth: I don't know.  
Anna: Well, how do you two know Alex?  
Seth: We met her at a club she was working at while she lived here.  
Anna: Oh okay. Well, why doesn't Ryan like her?  
Seth: How do you know Ryan doesn't like her?  
Anna: I don't know he just was like all angry.  
Seth: I really don't know.  
Anna: Oh okay.  
They continued playing while Ryan fell asleep on his bed.


End file.
